


A Year in the Life

by LetticeDouffet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetticeDouffet/pseuds/LetticeDouffet
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over but the struggle has only just begun for those left behind who face a daily battle to regain a sense of normality.  For Hermione and Fred the attacks come most often in their dreams.  Together can they rebuild his business and, at the same time, a possible future together?  (Fremione)  AU where George has died instead of Fred.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
  


Hermione Granger read the same paragraph for the 20th time before giving up and dropping the book to the floor. She rose from the well-worn sofa and began to pace restlessly around the rooms she was occupying above the Leaky Cauldron.

Just over a month had elapsed since what was now known as the Battle of Hogwarts and the school was still closed for repairs. After the dust had cleared and all of the funerals had taken place she had set off for Australia to retrieve her parents and restore their (now slightly edited) memories.

She brought them home and stayed with them for a short time, offering only the vaguest outline of what had occurred over the past year with minimal information on her involvement. They knew that a bad man had tried to take power, that there had been a conflict of sorts and that she had known some people that died. She decided to leave it at that.

  
  
The effort of always trying to measure her words around them began to wear on her, however, so she made an excuse about being needed at the school and returned to take up lodging at the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasleys had offered her space at the Burrow but it pained Hermione to see them all still in mourning for George, so she said the Leaky Cauldron would give her more space for her studies and no one questioned her.

  
  
She still got together with Harry and Ron whenever possible but the majority of their time was currently spent in Auror training. The death toll at the Battle had severely depleted the ranks of that elite unit. In response, Kingsley Shacklebolt had relaxed the rules regarding entry to the program, allowing many of her friends to begin their preparations without the previously required completion of their schooling at Hogwarts.

When not in training Harry and Ron were usually to be found in the company of Ginny and Padma. They often invited Hermione to go out with them but tonight she had declined. She thought those couples deserved their alone time. She felt that they had more than earned it.

Truth be told, Hermione was finding it challenging to readjust to this new pace of life. The last few years had been a neverending series of crises and now she was having trouble coping with a more routine existence. Daytime was usually manageable but evenings were more difficult. She tried to find solace in her books but at times an inescapable feeling of panic would blind side her. She would feel a sudden tightness in her chest, making it hard to breath.

Sometimes it was comforting to be indoors. Sometimes - like tonight – it seemed like the walls were closing in on her and the only remedy was to get outside. She grabbed her jacket and wand and darted down the back stairs and onto the deserted streets of Diagon Alley.

She walked quickly at first, as if trying to outpace something she could not see but eventually found herself standing in front of the brightly colored exterior of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As she gazed at the front window, now covered with dust and dirt, a lump came to her throat. Using the sleeve of her jacket she attempted to clean off a small corner of the window to peer inside. In her mind she pictured it as it had been on that first day, dazzling and full of activity, Fred and George standing on the stairs proudly announcing the products for sale and teasing Hermione and Ginny about love potions.

The store had remained closed since the boys were forced to abandon it when the family went underground after being put under surveillance when the Ministry fell and it became known that Ron was helping Harry. Then after George's death...  
  


She hadn't seen Fred since George's funeral. He was a wreck and, according to Ginny, had not been back to the Burrow or seen at the shop since that day. No one was quite sure where he was staying. The family was terribly worried about him.  
  
  
The sound of breaking glass startled her from her thoughts. Her muscles tensed and she began to creep slowly towards the corner of the building. She heard the sound of metal against metal and then rustling coming from the alley behind the store. She gripped her wand tightly, braced herself and then leapt into the alley, ready to fire off a spell.   
  
  
Instead of an intruder, however, she found herself in the presence of a disheveled and inebriated Fred Weasley, struggling to pull himself into a seated position next to the rubbish bin he had just overturned.  
  


“Fred?! What _are_ you doing?! I thought you were a burglar. I almost stupefied you!” 

"Too late," Fred said as he gestured to the bottles of fire whisky in various states of consumption around him. “Beat you to it.”  
  


Hermione’s nose wrinkled as she approached him. “You’re drunk.”   
  


“Blimey. Nothing gets by you. Every bit as clever as everyone says.”  


Hermione made a face and sat down directly across from Fred in the alley. She waited but he didn’t say anything else. “I was at the Burrow the other day.” she ventured. No response. “They‘re all worried about you. You should stop by and let them know you’re okay.”  
  


“Why?” Fred retorted. “So I can experience the _joy_ of having everyone stare at me and only see their dead son or brother? To have people _avoid_ me because they don't know what to say?” There was a short silence. “To wait for Mum to accidentally call me 'George'? To almost hear them thinking, ‘Why him? Why isn’t it George here instead?’ “   
  
  
“That _isn’t_ what they are thinking” Hermione protested.  
  
  
“Really? Could have fooled me.” Fred took a drink. “Besides, if family is such a great thing why are you here? Why aren’t you at home with your folks?”  
  
  
Hermione picked at a nonexistent piece of fluff on her jeans. “I was for a while. Got to be too much. I can’t tell them what really took place here without driving them mad with worry, but they know something happened so they just keep trying to be “helpful”. Combine that with…” She cut herself short. “It became…problematic. I finally told them that I signed up for an inter-term class and came back. Been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days now.”  


Fred squinted into the darkness. “Where are Harry and Ron? Figure they must be about somewhere. “   


Hermione tipped her head. “When they aren’t immersed in Auror training, Harry and Ron spend most of their time getting…ahem…”reacquainted” with Ginny and Padma.”   
  
  
Fred pulled a face at the thought of his sibling’s love lives.   
  
  
“Ugh! Say no more, please. Don’t need that mental picture.”   
  
  
He returned to his bottle. “What about you, Granger? Are you getting “acquainted” with anyone?”  
  
  
Hermione adjusted the sleeve of her jacket. “Not that it’s any of your business but no. The last couple of years have made relationships…complicated.”

  
  
Fred nodded and they sat in silence again for a while before Hermione decided to change the subject. “So, when are you reopening the shop?”

  
  
Fred took another swig. “Who says I’m reopening the shop?”

  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened. “But you have to!”   
  
  
“Have to?! Good Heavens. Didn’t know the ministry had developed laws about that as well!”   
  
  
“Don’t be daft.” She spluttered. “You _have_ to reopen. The community needs this place. They need somewhere they can go and laugh again.”

  
  
Fred considered the now empty bottle in front of him. “See me laughing, do you?”  
  
  
Hermione scoffed. “Don't be ridiculous. Opening the shop is what George would want you to do.”   
  


Fred’s eyes suddenly blazed and he threw the bottle hard against the wall across from him, smashing it to pieces not far from Hermione’s head. “Since when did you and everyone else suddenly become experts in what _MY_ brother would have wanted?! None of you even bothered to learn to tell us apart when he was alive and yet after he dies everybody feels the need to tell me what _he_ would want _me_ to do!”  
  


Hermione was overwhelmed by the fury in his voice. She took a few moments to collect herself. “You’re right. Sorry. Of course, you knew him best.”  
  


Fred grunted, opening another bottle. “Blimey. An apology from Hermione Granger. Must look worse off than I thought.”  
  


Hermione decided to let that statement pass. She stared up at the sky. “But, for the record, I could always tell you apart.”  


Fred glanced at her with a dubious expression. She looked back at him. “Your smiles.” Fred arched an eyebrow as she continued. “Both slightly lopsided except yours pulls up a little more on the right and whereas George’s pulled up on the left. When you look at each of you in profile, George had a slight bump on his nose while yours is straighter. You also have a cluster of freckles near your left eyebrow that George lacked.”

Fred considered this before raising the bottle approvingly in her direction. “Well spotted, Granger. Never thought you noticed.”  


She turned her attention back up to the stars. “That’s what I do. I read and I notice things.”  


They sat in silence for a while longer before she decided to pursue the matter. “All right. We are in agreement that _you_ knew George better than anyone else. So tell me this – what would _George_ do now if the situation was reversed?”  


Fred stared at her blankly so she persisted. “If you had been the one that died that day, how would George have reacted? More to the point, how would you have WANTED him to react?”  
  
  
Fred shifted uncomfortably, taking another draw on his bottle, now refusing to meet her gaze. Hermione pressed even further. “ _I_ think that if you were the one gone, you would be furious to see George letting your dream go to ruin. So, instead of sitting around in the garbage, wondering why you lived and he didn't, perhaps your time would be better spent trying to live a life worthy of the both of you.”   
  
  
Fred kept examining the fire whiskey. Hermione stood and brushed herself off. “You’re a grown man, Fred Weasley. You can do what you like. But to my mind, sitting in this alley, letting the shop sit empty and pissing your life away with that bottle is hardly a way to honor your brother.”   
  
  
She waited and, getting no answer, started out of the alley.  


A voice came from behind her. “I can’t.”  
  
  
Hermione hesitated but did not turn around. “Can’t what?”  


“Can’t go inside.”  
  
  
Hermione returned and sat back down across from him. “Why not? Is there an enchantment on the building?”  
  
  
Fred shook his head sadly in the direction of the back door to the shop. “Just…can’t.” He paused. “This wasn’t just our shop, Granger. It was where we lived. Every inch of the place has memories of him. There isn’t a single spot in there where I won’t see Georgie. Hell - I can't even look in a mirror without seeing him.”   
  
  
Fred kicked at a piece of trash at his feet. “Besides we produced most of the items in that shop together. That’s the only way we knew how to work – as a team. One would have an idea, the other would add to it – back and forth until we had it just right. I don’t know that I could do it on my own. Always had someone there to finish my sentences if needed.”  
Hermione raised her chin slightly. “Been putting the sentences together just fine this evening.”  
  
  
Fred shrugged and looked away.  
  
  
She took a deep breath. “So, the problem as I see it is that you need to open the shop…”   
  


Fred began to interrupt but stopped when he noticed her glare. “You NEED to open the shop but you also need someone to help you do that. Solutions obvious, really.”  
  
  
“Oh it is, is it?” She nodded decisively. Fred decided to play along. “And for those of us that left school before completing the course in the obvious, what exactly would that solution be?”  
  
  
“Me.”  


He snorted, “You?”  
  
  
Hermione looked deeply offended. “Why not me? Not clever enough for you?”   
  
  
Fred may have been drunk but he wasn’t stupid enough to joke about that topic. He decided to instead turn the conversation back on her. “What’s in this for you, huh? You never approved much of what we did here. Our “stupid little pranks” you called them on more than one occasion. Why are you so keen to do this?”  
  
  
Maybe it was the hour. Maybe it was the fact that he was drunk and she thought he probably wouldn't remember any of it later. Looking back, Hermione was never entirely certain what caused her to blurt out, “I need something to focus on or I am going to lose my mind.”   


Once she started, the words kept streaming out of her. “I have spent the last few years going non-stop. If I wasn’t studying to be head of my class then I was trying to save house elves or I was hunting down horcruxes, making plans, devising strategies. I got used to always looking over my shoulder, wondering when the next attack would come, waiting for the next person I care about to get hurt or die and now I am supposed to just go back to a “normal” life when I don’t even remember what that is…”   


She found herself fighting back emotion. “I can’t walk into a room anymore without mentally noting all of the exits and escape routes. I keep a bag packed by the door just in case…”   
  
  
She took another deep breath. “I used to be able to sit for hours reading but now I get so anxious. It’s like I don’t know how to let down my guard and relax and when I fall asleep the dreams….” She bit her lip while shaking her head. “So now I either pace the flat over the Leaky Cauldron or walk around at night trying to maintain my sanity.”

  
Her fists were now clenched. “I do best when I have structure and something to focus on but Hogwarts won’t reopen for almost 3 more months and I don’t know if I can cope until then.” She leaned forward. “Please, Fred. I feel like I am getting ready to crawl out of my skin. Let me help – give me something to do. If not for your sake then for mine.”  


Fred's gaze went from her face to the bottle in his hand. He closed his eyes, tipped his head back against the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Oh, bloody hell. I must be mental.” He exhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair. “Fine. But let’s get some things straight right up front.”  
  
  
“Anything,” Hermione interjected.  
  
  
Fred raised a hand to silence her. “First – this is _my_ shop. I make the rules. No going around rearranging things to suit your tastes or changing things without my approval. Got it?”  
  


She quickly agreed. “Got it.”  
  


“Second – this is only for the short term. We get the shop up and running again and then this….thing…is over. Not making you a partner or anything.”  
  
  
“I won’t even ask for wages and the next term starts in less than 3 months. Once school starts back you won’t have to see me again until Harry and Ginny’s wedding if you don't want like.”  
  


Fred made a sour face. “And please stop mentioning my sister’s love life. My stomach can only take so much.”  


He eyed Hermione warily as she hopped up and extended her hand. “So we have an agreement then. When do we start?”  
  
  
Fred sniffed. “Dunno. Next week?”  
  
  
Hermione’s shoulders slumped. “Next week? I was thinking more like tomorrow.” Fred stared up at her blearily. Undaunted, she continued. “Say…8 am?”  
  
  
He squinted hard and finally growled, “Noon”. He attempted to stand, staggered and sat back down hard. “Ooof…Better make that 2.” Hermione started to protest but Fred cut her off. “For your own safety, Granger. You don’t want me casting spells when I’m hung over.”  
  


Hermione considered this and then reached down, took the bottle with the remainder of the fire whiskey from him and poured the contents on the ground next to her.  
  


“Oi!” shouted Fred.  
  


Hermione handed him back the now empty bottle. “ _One_ o’clock it is then. See you tomorrow, boss.” She gave him a mock salute before striding out of the alley.  
  


Fred watched her walk away before closing his eyes and wondering, “ _What the hell just happened_?”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione arrived at the shop prearranged time the following day. She was relieved to see that Fred was there as promised, albeit looking more than a bit worse for wear. She kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk. “Wasn’t sure if you’d be here.”   
  


Fred shrugged. “Made an agreement, didn’t I?” Without another word, he turned and unlocked the front door. They went inside and Hermione froze at the sight that lay before them. The shop was in complete disarray – bottles broken, boxes tossed about, displays smashed to bits.  
  


“Bastards,” snarled Fred under his breath.  
  


Hermione stared in disbelief. “Vandals?”  
  


Fred shook his head and walked further into the room. “Bloody Death Eaters.” He shoved a piece of debris out of his way. “They ransacked the Burrow as well once they realized where Ron was. Looking for anything that might lead them to Harry.”  
  


He squatted down to pick up a piece of broken wood before tossing it aside. “Thankfully, we anticipated this. We didn’t have a lot of time before going underground but we were able to put most of the really valuable stuff under a special protection spell for safe keeping.” Fred’s voice caught. “I wanted to make it so it would require both George and I to release it. He wouldn’t let me. Said just in case…..” He was unable to finish the sentence.  


Hermione knelt to look him in the eye. “So – where do we start?”  
  


Fred met her gaze, stood and squared his shoulders. “First, we see if that spell held up like Georgie and I hoped it would.”

  
Hermione followed Fred to a door leading downstairs to the lab where he and George had developed many of their products. “Mind your step,” cautioned Fred. He stopped halfway down and flicked his wand. “Lumos.”  
  
  
The room illuminated and was shown to be in much the same state as the shop upstairs. “Oh, Fred,” Hermione said sadly.  
  
  
Fred pushed a broken stool out of the way. “It’s actually not that bad. We stored away most of the good stuff before leaving. We left just enough of our old school equipment out to make them feel like they had accomplished something.”

  
  
He crossed to the far side of the room and searched for a precise point on the wall. She watched as he counted a certain number of stones down and across before resting his hand on a specific spot. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Veritas se revelet,” he whispered.  
  
  
Instantly the stones before him began transforming into a heavy wooden door, with large metal hinges but no visible handle. He tapped it lightly four times with his wand and it swung open to reveal a snug room, no bigger than a broom closet. As they stepped inside, Fred shoulders relaxed. “It worked.”  
  
  
Along the walls were a couple of shelves, one containing neatly arranged samples of product and lab equipment and the other filled with carefully labeled scrolls and ledgers. Two small filing cabinets were nestled in next to the door.

Fred went to the cabinets first and exhaled when they appeared to be intact. Noticing Hermione's questioning look, he explained, “These contain copies of all the information on our customers and suppliers. We didn't want anyone to be targeted because of us.”  
  


He gestured towards the shelf with the bottles and boxes. “Ingredients that we knew would be difficult to come by the way things were going.” He pointed to the large, unmarked cartons stacked on the filing cabinets. “Prototypes and samples of the Defense against the Dark Arts line. Didn’t want them getting hold of those either.”

  
  
He reached for the shelf holding the series of large leather bound volumes and ran his finger along the spines until he found what he was looking for. He pulled down two of them and handed one to Hermione. “Right. Best start by cleaning upstairs and seeing if anything is salvageable. We can then compare that list to the most recent inventory to see where we need to begin in regards to replacing products.”  
  
  
Hermione opened the book and started to flip through the pages. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Fred! These are..." She stopped short.

  
"Are what?"

She stammered. "S- so well organized!”

His face flushed in indignation. "What did you expect, Granger? We may have sold jokes and pranks but we took this business very seriously. This was our life’s work!"

Hermione dropped her eyes. "I guess I just never thought...."  
  


Fred gave her a cold stare. "What? That George and I would be capable of this? That we were too _'pathetically dimwitted'_?"  
  
  
"No!’ She clutched the ledger with one hand pushed her hair behind her ear with the other. “I-I just never appreciated the amount of effort you and George must have put into the business side of things. You always seemed to be having so much fun that it never occurred to me that must have also been a lot of hard work."

  
  
She stood there biting her lip and considering her next words before resolutely stepping forward and extending her hand. “I am truly sorry. Start over?"

Fred eyed her carefully before silently shaking her hand. Hermione nodded sharply. "Right. Let's get cleaning then, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next couple of days were spent cleaning up and taking inventory. The more Hermione went over their books the more impressed she became. Fred and George had been meticulous in their record keeping. She wondered what might have happened if they had applied this same discipline to their schoolwork.

Once they had a good idea of what items needed to be replaced, they compiled a list of the ingredients that would be required and began to arrange the downstairs lab so they could begin production. They decided to plan on reopening the shop at least a week before the new term started in order to take advantage of the crowds that would be on the street purchasing their school supplies.

They quickly found a good working rhythm. Fred would describe how he and George had done a particular task. Hermione would note it down and occasionally make a suggestion for improvement. Sometimes Fred would override her but quite often he found that her ideas made a lot of sense and he was more than willing to incorporate them.

They continued in this manner, day after day, steadily building up the inventory they needed.

****

Early one morning Fred came down the stairs to the lab and found Hermione already sitting at the workbench, intently reading an article in The Daily Prophet. 

"Anything interesting?"

Hermione held up her hand while still concentrating on the paper. Fred recognized her 'I'm not done reading' face and waiting until she finished, folding the paper and placing it on top of her bag.

"Sorry. There was an article about Viktor written by that vile Skeeter woman. I was just making sure there weren’t any more scurrilous lies about myself or Harry in there.” Hermione snarled. “Nasty little insect!"

"Hmmm..." started Fred.

Hermione shot him a furious look and Fred raised his hands. “Don't get me wrong! I agree that the woman is evil but you have to admit that, at the time of the Tournament, most of us assumed you were going to end up with either Harry or Ron." Fred placed his hand on his chest, mimicked a rapidly beating heart and put on an exaggerated voice. "Romantically speaking that is."

Hermione snorted. "Please!"

"Oh, come on!" Fred teased. "Be honest now. Can you look me in the eye and say that you never fancied either of them?"

Hermione squinted and pursed her lips to one side. "Well....I have to admit that I did find Harry pretty adorable when I was a first year. And then I thought I fancied your little brother for a while - until the Yule Ball episode."

"Ah, yes! The Yule Ball!" Fred shook his head. "Georgie and I were both surprised that you spoke to Ronald again after that."

Hermione giggled. "I will admit that it was a pretty substantial blow to my ego to learn that Ron didn't even consider me as a female. If Viktor hadn't been around I don't know I would have ever recovered."

"Hm! Viktor!" Fred puffed out his chest and adopted his best Viktor Krum impression. "Who turns himself into shark to rescue his Herm-a-ninny!"

Hermione crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it playfully at Fred's head. "Stop! Viktor was very sweet!"

Fred reached to retrieve the paper from the floor. "So - hear from darling Viktor anymore?"

"Funny you should ask," said Hermione. "I got an owl from him just yesterday."

Fred was surprised to feel his neck and stomach muscles involuntarily contract upon hearing this news. "Really? And what did 'Viktor' have to say?"

Hermione began searching the desk for a quill. "He had heard about what happened. He wanted to check and see if I was okay."

"So....We should expect ‘Viktor’ to come flying in any moment now to "reacquaint" himself with his lady love?"

Hermione burst into laughter. "Hardly! The note came with a photo." She reached over, took The Daily Prophet out of her bag and unfolded it to show Fred a specific page. "Of Viktor and his new fiancée."

The picture in the paper showed Viktor Krum standing next to a quite formidable looking woman who was described as being one of the premiere dragon handlers in Bulgaria. Hermione tilted her head and considered the image. "They seem much better suited for each other, don't you think?"

"Yes." replied Fred firmly. "Yes, I do."

Hermione folded the paper and returned it to her bag. "So - what about you?"

Fred looked at her in confusion. "Me? I don’t want to marry Viktor."

A volley of paper wads whizzed by Fred’s head. "Come on! You can't expect me to pour out my personal life without a little quid pro quo!"

Fred ducked. "Don't know what to tell you."

"Okay - let's start with whatever happened with you and Angelina Johnson."

Fred smiled nostalgically. "Ang? She was great. We had loads of fun for a while but over time we both realized that it was George she was really crazy for." His expression changed. "They were together for a while, you know. Wrote a lot while we were gone. Then...."

Hermione cast her eyes down, regretting that she had brought up the subject. "I'm sorry, Fred. I shouldn't have asked."

Fred shook his head. "Nah. It's okay. Just feel bad for them is all. The future that didn't happen." He paused. "Their kids would have been fantastic Quidditch players."

They sat quietly contemplating this for a moment. Finally, Fred took a deep breath. "Right. Back to work?"

Hermione smiled and began rolling up her sleeves. "Back to work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The following day they were putting the finishing touches on a batch of Patientius when Fred noticed Hermione fighting to stifle a yawn. He also noticed the dark circles under her eyes indicating that she had not been sleeping properly. He recognized that look. He had seen it in his own mirror many times of late.

“Listen - This needs to brew for a few hours before we can do anything else with it. Why don’t you pop back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some sleep?”

“I’ll stay here,” Hermione replied a little too quickly.

“Sure?”  
  
  
“Yeah.” She busied herself with some papers, avoiding his gaze.

Fred gestured towards the large couch in the corner. “You can curl up there and take a nap if you like. It’s pretty comfortable.”  
  
  
Hermione eyed it nervously and shook her head.

“It doesn’t bite, Granger.”

“It’s not that,” she said softly, avoiding his gaze.  
  


He leaned against the table, rubbing an ancient ink spot with his thumb. “Bad dreams?” He asked, trying to make his voice sound casual.  
  
  
She looked up sharply. “You too?”

  
  
He gave an understanding nod then picked up the soft flannel blanket folded on the back of the sofa and handed it to her. “Make you a deal. You crash on the couch and try to rest. I promise to stay close. If I see you getting restless I’ll wake you, okay?"  
  
  
Hermione hesitated then tentatively reached for the blanket. She murmured a quiet “Thanks” before lying down. A few minutes later she was asleep. At first her slumber was peaceful. After a time, however, the nightmare returned.

  
  
It was always the same. Dark, disjointed and brutal.   
  
  
_Woods. Darkness. Fear. Snatchers. Greyback. Bellatrix. Pain. **So much pain**. Screams_....  
  


She woke with a start, eyes darting wildly around the room, trying to get her bearings. It took a moment for it to register that there were arms holding her, that someone was caressing her hair and that there was a soft, calm voice repeating “Shh….It’s okay…You’re safe ….It’s all over…Nothing to hurt you here.”  
  


Her eyes finally focused upon the concerned face of Fred before she sank back down, heart racing, body shaking uncontrollably. "Happen often?" asked Fred quietly.  
  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  


Fred continued to rock her gently. “Wanna talk about it?”  
  


She closed her eyes, shook her head and whispered, “Bellatrix…”  
  


He squeezed her a little tighter. “Understandable”. He had no other words.  
  


Fred had only a vague idea of what had actually transpired that day at Malfoy Manor. Those that witnessed the horror first hand never spoke of it – not even Luna, whose conversational topics usually knew no boundaries.   
What little he did know came from Bill and Fleur’s account of caring for the survivors at Shell Cottage. From what they had been able to piece together, Bellatrix had mercilessly pummeled Hermione with a series of Cruciatus Curses while interrogating her for information.   
  
  
Fred could not imagine going through that experience once, much less having to relive it over and over again in his sleep. It occurred to him that he was still stroking her hair so he stopped and awkwardly patted her shoulder instead.  
  


Hermione sniffed. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be such a baby.”  
  


“Nothing to apologize for. You went through something horrible. Bound to affect you somehow.”  
  
  
She squeezed her eyes tightly. “I wish I could be braver.”  
  
  
“Hey.” Hermione opened her eyes as Fred turned her so she was looking directly into his face. He addressed her in a kind but firm tone. “Braver? You lived through something that would have killed most people. I truly can't think of _anyone_ that is braver than you and I will thank you to _never_ repeat such rubbish in my presence again.”  
  


Both blinked, seemingly taken aback by his words. They sat in silence for a moment before Fred leaned back and attempted to change the subject. “Right. The potion still won’t be ready for a while yet. Why don’t you try to sleep again?”   
  
  
He stretched slightly and started to rise off the couch. Hermione placed her hand on his arm, looking a bit embarrassed and trying to find the right words.   
  
  
“Can I ask…..I mean…would you….” Her voice faltered.  
  


Fred nodded his understanding, sat back down and put his arms around her again. “Of course.”  
  
  
“Just til I fall asleep?” She asked, closing her eyes.  
  
  
He smiled softly. “Long as you like, luv.” Hermione exhaled slowly and within moments was sound asleep.   
  


Telling himself that he didn’t have anything else better to do and that it would be too difficult to move without waking her, Fred held her the entire time.   
  
  
The next few hours were the first time Hermione had truly slept in months and, if _he_ had been interrogated, Fred would have been forced to admit that he felt a sense of contentment that he could not remember experiencing before. Thankfully, for his sake, there was no one around to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Two days later they were back in the lab working on a small batch of Clara Colores. They had combined all of the materials and were consulting the books to verify the correct brewing time when Hermione happened to look back at the cauldron.

“Fred…”

Fred grunted absently, reviewing his papers. “Huh?”  
  
  
“Is it _supposed_ to be doing that?”  
  
  
He glanced up and his eyes grew wide. The potion was expanding into a large, luminous, green bubble that seemed perilously close to popping.  
  
  
“Bloody..!” Fred dived, pulling Hermione to the floor with him just as the bubble exploded, releasing a bright blue smoke that enveloped the room.  
  
  
The duo began coughing and gasping for air. “Granger! You okay?”  
  
  
“Ugh! Think so. You?” She could hear him searching along the wall for the switch that activated the vent fan installed just for such eventualities.  
  
  
A minute later the air had cleared and they caught sight of each other. They stood in shocked silence then burst into laughter. They were both nearly in tears before a single thought occurred to them at the exact same moment.  
  
  
They stopped short and, in unison, queried, “What are _you_ laughing about?”  
  
  
Another pause. Both answered, again in unison. “You!”  
  
  
Hermione felt a sudden panic. She rushed to her bag and retrieved a small hand mirror, held it up and promptly shrieked. Her hair, slightly unruly at the best of times, was now sticking out in all directions, as if she had experienced a surge of static electricity. But it was the color that caused her the most dismay.  
  
  
Instead of its normal brown, her hair was now a brilliant shade of pink, of such a vibrant quality that it probably would not be found in nature. She stood stunned for a moment and then stammered, “I….I look like a _pygmy puff!_ ”  
  
  
Fred found this observation hysterical and was soon doubled back over in laughter.  
  
  
Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Think this is funny, do you?”

Fred was unable to breathe enough to answer so he simply nodded furiously. Hermione turned the mirror in his direction, angling it so he could get the full effect.  
  
  
“As funny as _this_?” she said with a forced sweetness.  
  
  
Fred looked into the mirror and abruptly fell silent.

His hair had also transformed but instead of pink and electrified, his had suddenly grown past his shoulders and was now a vivid white – with the exception of a single black stripe running down the center.

He let out a loud yelp. “What?!”

Hermione was smiling in mock sympathy. “Don’t worry, Fred. I’m sure the Hufflepuffs will be glad to hire you on as their new mascot!”  
  
  
There was another brief pause and then the fits of hilarity returned. They found that they were unable to stop. Soon their stomach muscles hurt and they were finding it difficult to breath.   
  
  
“Quit!” Cried Hermione, desperately trying to bring herself under control. “We _have_ to fix this!”

Fred wiped his face. “Don’t worry, Granger. I’m pretty sure it’s not permanent.”

Her eyes grew wide. “PRETTY SURE?!”  
  
  
Fred was trying to locate the parchment they had used while still trying to compose himself. “Okay. Right. Let’s think about this.” He began matching the items on the list to the bottles on the table. “Wait – the formula called for _East_ German Iridencia. This bottle is just marked German.”

“No." Hermione began to correct him. "The formula specifically called for _German_. Look right here.” She gave the parchment a closer look and then gasped. “That smudge on the paper….”

Fred nodded. “Is an ‘E’….abbreviation for _East_.”  
  
  
Hermione dropped her head into her hands. “How could I be so STUPID?! Any first year would have checked that!”  
  
  
He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Steady on, Granger. They’re actually pretty similar so the effects are almost certainly temporary. Give me a minute and I should be able to work out how long it will take before it wears off.”

Hermione paced nervously around the room while Fred made his calculations. He found this amusing so he made sure to check his figures several times before putting down his quill.  
  
  
“Right! If my calculations are correct – and they are – the effects should wear off in roughly 14…” He made a point of holding the paper up and pretending to review the answer once more.  
  
  
“14 WHAT?” Cried Hermione. “Days? Weeks? Months? So help me, Fred Weasley, if you say ‘years’…!”  
  
  
“Ahem!” Fred snapped the paper and cleared his throat. “As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, the effect will wear off in approximately 14…hours.”  
  


This seemed to appease her for the moment. Fred gave her a impish smirk. “ _Do_ tell me how the folks at the Leaky Cauldron like the new hairdo when you go home tonight.”  
  


Hermione squinted at him defiantly. “The ‘folks’ at the Leaky Cauldron won’t have an opinion on the matter because I am staying _right_ _here_ until this” she gestured toward her hair, “turns back to normal.” She plopped down on the sofa fixed him with an expression that dared him to attempt moving her.

Fred knew it would be easier to remove the squid from the lake at Hogwarts than to force Hermione to do anything she didn't want to do, so he gave a resigned shrug. “Fine with me.” He paused. “Not sure what we’re going to do about food though. They had been taking turns picking up meals each day but hadn’t gone out yet that morning.

“You have food,” stated Hermione.

“Since when?”

“Since this morning. Your Mum sent over a basket of groceries via Ginny.”   
  
  
Hermione was serving as sort of a buffer between Fred and his family. He was still finding it uncomfortable to be around them for any length of time. She tried to get a read on his expression. “I hope you don’t mind. I took the liberty of putting it in the flat while you were getting ready down here.” She saw his shoulder tense slightly at the mention of the flat. That was the one space he had still been unable to enter.  
  
  
He turned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"I could go up and get things started.” She tried to keep her tone light. “We could have a proper meal at a dining table. Pretend to be regular people....Close as you and I can get looking like this, anyway."

  


He gave her a half smile. "Appreciate the thought, Granger, but I don't think so. Go on up if you like. Enjoy it with my compliments."

  
  
She hesitated and began slowly ascending the stairs. She stopped half way up. "Sure?"

Fred nodded and started rearranging the bottles on the table as she went on her way. He felt bad disappointing her. He knew that he needed to go into the flat sometime but feared that the emotions would be too strong so he kept putting it off. Maybe another day...  


  
***

Half an hour later, Fred was still in the lab when he heard a slight rustling sound. He turned to see a beautiful origami bird fluttering towards him. He stared in admiration as it circled his head twice before hovering before his face. He reached up gently to touch it. As soon as his fingers brushed the paper, it carefully unfolded to reveal a hand written message - “ _Hungry?_ ”  
  


As a smile crept across his face, a wonderful aroma began to fill the room. Looking up Fred saw another “bird” – this one consisting of a fresh bacon butty, the warm strips forming the wings. It made a slow pass over his head, staying just out of his reach, before leisurely flying back up the stairs leading to the flat.  
  


Fred’s stomach reminded him just how long it had been since he had eaten. He wavered then gave in and followed it up the steps. He got to the open door and tentatively entered the room. Hermione was standing just inside, hands in her pockets, shuffling her feet.   
  
  
“You okay?” She had apparently found a brush and managed to work the pink hair into some semblance of a plait, however a few stray curls were still poking out at odd directions around her face. Fred thought it was very difficult to be cross with someone when they were in that condition.  
  


He gave her a look. “You don’t fight fair, do you?”  
  
  
Hermione tipped her head. “Figured it was going to take some doing the first time.” She stepped towards him and nervously placed her hand on his arm as he looked around the space. He carefully walked to the center of the room trying to manage his feelings as memories of the time he and George lived there came flooding back. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
  
“I’m sorry!” blurted Hermione. “This was a bad idea wasn’t it? I should have just brought the food down to the lab.”  
  


Fred sniffed and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. “No. It’s okay. “ He took a deep breath. “Needed to do this sometime.” He then noticed the kitchen table, laden with all manner of food and drink. “Merlin’s beard!”  
  


Hermione giggled. “I wasn't sure what you might be in the mood for so I made a bit of everything. Hope there's something there you like."  
  


Fred laughed softly. “It looks amazing.”  
  


She beamed as she pulled him over and directed him into a chair. “Well, that is sight and smell covered,” she said, piling a plate with various items before depositing it before him, “Now comes the important bit…taste.”  
  
  
Fred ate his fill, proclaiming that it all tasted “brilliant”.

  
  
Afterwards, they sat quietly enjoying their tea. The warm sun streaming through the window combined with a full stomach began to affect Fred. His head dropped to his chest before he snapped back to attention.

  
  
"I didn't realize my conversational skills were that lacking," Hermione teased.

"It's not the company," he reassured her. "Just...not sleeping well."

Hermione considered her tea cup. "Bad dreams?"

He hesitated but, knowing she understood, nodded slowly. She sat for a moment, studying the leaves in the bottom of the cup. “I’ll make you a deal. Seeing as how I can’t really go anywhere looking like this, how about you go in there and try to sleep. I’ll stay out here and clean up. If need be, I’ll wake you. Okay?”  
  


Fred almost declined but exhaustion got the better of him. He nodded and trudged sleepily off towards his old bedroom. He paused when he reached the door. “Granger?”  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"Been a long time since I laughed like that."  
  
  
Hermione smiled. "Me, too."  


He started into the room and then paused once again. " 'Mione?"

Her heart swelled at the sound of her old nickname. “Yes, Fred?”  


“Thanks.”  


“You’re welcome.”

  
  
  


Fred slept for about an hour before the nightmare returned. At first there was just blackness, then he began hearing the screams, smelling the smoke and seeing the blood….  
  


He was running, eventually finding himself in the Great Hall where he saw the bodies. The wounded on one side of the room. The deceased on the other. He saw red hair among the dead and sprinted over, collapsing beside the body of his twin. As the scream erupted from him he looked beside George and saw the rest of his family – Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny – all lying there lifeless as well. He began to sob uncontrollably, the only word escaping his lips being “NO!” over and over.

He woke with tears rolling down his face. After a moment he became aware of a presence near him, rocking back and forth. A delicate hand brushed through his hair and a soft voice pleaded, “Fred…Fred…wake up…it’s okay…please….wake up…”  
  


He realized that Hermione was there with him, tears in her eyes as well. He quickly wiped his face and sniffed. “Sorry,” he muttered.  
  


Hermione continued to stroke his hair. “Nothing to be sorry about,” she said. "Happen often?"  
  
  
Fred nodded.  
  


“Want to talk about it?”  
  
  
Fred stared across the room for a long while before speaking. “I’m in the battle. I enter the Hall. I see George lying there….except it isn’t just George. It’s everyone. Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Ron…” His voice caught as he struggled back a sob, “Ginny….everybody…dead…”  
  


Hermione’s heart broke to see the pain in his eyes. She waited until his breathing began to return to normal and then gently whispered, “Want to know what I was thinking about while I was cleaning up the flat?”  
  
  
Fred turned to look at her. She was gazing at the wall as if she were watching a movie in her mind. “I was thinking of the last time I saw you with white hair.” She smiled at him. “It was my fourth year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. You and George decided you were going to put your names in the goblet. Remember?”  
  
  
Fred chuckled. “I remember you were very cross with us.” He cleared his throat and raised his voice to a feminine level “ ‘Dumbledore _himself_ drew this circle…. “   
  


Hermione sniffed in mock disapproval. “I do not sound like that.” Fred raised an eyebrow. Hermione added “Much…”  
  


Both suppressed a soft laugh and then Hermione added, “Do you know _why_ I was so cross with you?”  
  


“Of course. We broke _the_ _sacred rules,_ ” said Fred, making a face at her.  
  


Hermione playfully swatted him on the arm. “No…well, not entirely.” She took a deep breath. “I was mainly cross because I was jealous.”  
  


Both of Fred’s eyebrows raised. “ _Jealous_? The ‘brightest witch of her age’ jealous of a couple of unruly prats?”  
  
  
She gave him a shove. “Stop that. Yes – jealous. I spent so much time studying and I realized at that moment that no matter how hard I worked I would never be able to produce the kind of magic that you and Georgie did so effortlessly. You never seemed to study or care about your marks, and yet you were able to create the most brilliant magic I had ever seen. It didn’t seem fair to me.” She sighed. “But if the last couple of years have taught me anything it’s that life isn’t fair and sometimes you just have to accept that.”  
  
  
Fred placed his hand on hers. “Hermione Granger, if I ever thought - for even one minute – that _you_ were truly ready to accept unfairness of any kind in this world then I really would give up.”  
  


Their eyes locked for a minute before Hermione shifted her weight and started to stand. “Right. We still have a few hours before we turn back to normal. Why don’t you try to get some more sleep?”  
  


Fred kept hold of her hand, looking a bit embarrassed. He started to ask, ”Would you….”  
  


Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand before settling back in and brushing the hair from his forehead. “Of course.”  
  


Fred exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “Just til I fall asleep?”  
  
  
Hermione whispered, “Long as you like”.  
  
  
  
By the next morning their hair had returned to the way that it looked before but the way that they saw each other had been permanently altered.

  
  
And so it began. Without ever discussing it they soon developed a system. Whenever one of them would start to notice the tell-tale signs that sleep was eluding the other, they would retrieve the flannel from the sofa and silently hand it over. This signaled the other's promise to stay nearby in case the nightmares reappeared. 

  


The dreams still occurred but the knowledge that someone would be there when they did helped ease the anxiety and made the idea of sleep less frightening. Knowing there would be a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on provided a needed comfort to both of them.

  
  
They might still have demons to face, but at least now they weren't facing them alone.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Soon after, while working in the lab, Fred noticed that Hermione seemed to have something on her mind. Earlier that morning he had witnessed she and Ginny outside the shop, deep in conversation. He knew something was up – and that it probably involved him. Finally, Fred turned to her. "Okay - spill it."

Hermione tried to look innocent. "I don’t know what you mean."

"You obviously have something you want to say, Granger. What is it?"

Hermione twirled a strand of hair with her finger while focusing on the books in front of her. "Well...this Sunday is your parent's wedding anniversary...."

Fred turned back to his cauldron in feigned indifference. He continued to struggle with being around the family - still wondering if all they saw when they looked at him was George. 

Hermione continued. "They are having a dinner at the Burrow. It would mean the world to your Mum if you would come."

Fred kept working on his potion, avoiding eye contact.

"So I was thinking..."

"Oh, bloody hell."

Hermione glared. "I was thinking that we could make a deal."

Fred spun his stool towards her but remained silent.

"Ginny has invited me as well. You agree to show up. If, at any time, you feel uncomfortable and want to leave you just kick me - GENTLY - under the table. I can then "suddenly" remember that you left something brewing in the lab or that you are expecting a delivery and you can make your excuses and go. What do you say?"

Fred looked doubtful. 

She quickly added, "I swear - if you go this once I will never ask you again."

He had seen this look on her face many times over the years. Realizing that he would not hear the end of this until he agreed, Fred said slowly, "You swear? One time only?"

Hermione made a quick motion across her chest. "Cross my heart". She then stuck her hand, "Deal?"

Fred shook her hand resignedly. "Deal"

Two days later, Fred arrived at the Burrow as promised. Molly swept him up into a big hug before bustling him over to the table and seating him next to Hermione. As soon as he sat down, he kicked her in the shins. Smiling tightly she kicked him back and shot him a warning look, which he returned.

While the conversation was a bit strained at times, overall things went well. They made it to the end of the meal and then Hermione made the required excuses for them to leave.

Fred didn't mention anything about the dinner for the next couple of days so Hermione was surprised when, in response to an owl from his mother, he agreed to show up the next Sunday at the Burrow - provided that Hermione would be also be present to serve as an escape route.

This quickly became the established pattern and over the next few weeks, things began to approach something nearing normalcy in regards to Fred and the rest of his family.

As the dinners progressed, Molly started to notice little things - like how Fred knew which foods to leave off Hermione's plate and how Hermione knew exactly how much milk to pour in Fred's tea, without either ever having to ask. A few times they even finished each other’s sentences.

Molly also realized that neither Fred nor Hermione were aware they were doing these things and so she decided it would be best to keep these observations to herself for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

  
BANG!

  
Hermione jumped. She was used to hearing explosions of various kinds from the lab but this one rocked the stool she had been sitting on behind the shop counter and caused several boxes to fall from the shelves.  
  
  
Even more concerning was the howl of pain that followed it. She flew down the stairs and froze in horror. The room was filled with smoke and Fred was struggling to his feet, his face covered in blood.  
  
  
"Fred!" Hermione raced to his side. "What happened?!"  
  
  
Fred coughed and squinted. "Apparently I need to adjust the timer on those fuses a bit."  
  
  
She led him to the sofa and gently helped him down before grabbing a white box from under the workbench.  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
Hermione answered without looking up, "First Aid Kit."  
  
  
"Since when do we have a first aid kit?"  
  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Since I started here. I _have_ met you before."  
  
  
"Can't you just heal it with magic?"  
  
  
"I will but since I am not sure what all you had on that bench when it blew up I want to make sure those cuts get properly cleaned out first. No good closing a wound if there is something toxic inside of it."  
  
  
She pulled out 3 small glass vials and a tiny cauldron and began mixing.  
  
  
"What's in that?" He asked warily.  
  
  
"A portable all purpose disinfectant potion I developed when I was on the run with Harry and Ron. Three simple ingredients that counteract most contaminants. We never knew what might get thrown at us or what we might have handy to work with, but this usually seemed to do the trick."  
  
  
Fred looked genuinely impressed. "You really are brilliant, you know that?"  
  
  
Hermione sighed. "Always the tone of surprise..."  
  
  
She took a clean cloth from the kit and dipped it into the mixture before reaching for a spot on Fred's forehead. Before she even touched him, he flinched and jerked away.  
  
  
She stopped. "What? I need to clean this, Fred."  
  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. "I...I'm funny about people putting stuff around my eyes. Makes me nervous."  
  
  
She leaned back and thought for a moment. "How about this? You close your eyes and I will tell you a story to distract you while I clean it up."  
  
  
He looked doubtful. "What kind of story?"  
  
  
She considered this. It would have to be something good to get him to agree. She made a decision and took a deep breath.  
  
  
"A true story. One I never told anyone else - not even Harry." She could tell that she had his attention now. "I will tell you why I am afraid of heights."  
  
  
Fred contemplated this. Information about people was always useful. He nodded. "Deal."  
  
  
"All right. Close your eyes." She waited for him to comply, then dabbed his forehead. He winced. "Sorry."  
  
  
She cleared her throat. "So, I was 5 - maybe 6 - years old. My bedroom was on the second floor and if I sat in just the right spot on the bed I could look out the window and watch a robin building its nest on the drainpipe at the corner of the house. I became fascinated and would sit for hours observing. It was the closest thing to a pet that I was allowed to have."  
  
  
She continued cleaning the wounds. "Then one day I was over the moon to realize that the robin had laid eggs. Soon they hatched and I spent days watching her feed and take care of them. I was utterly fascinated."  
  
  
She sighed. "One morning I was waiting for her to come back and feed the babies. I was watching her flying towards the nest when she was grabbed by a hawk."  
  
  
Fred winced again but this time it was not because of the disinfectant. "Blimey, Hermione. That must have been horrible."  
  
  
She nodded. "It was. After the initial shock wore off I became terrified that the hawk would come back for the little ones. Rather than going to get my parents, as I ought to have done, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

  
  
She took a balm from the kit and began applying it to the areas she had just cleaned. "I opened the window and began crawling out along the gutter. I thought if I could bring the nest into my room then it would be safe."  
  
  
Fred interrupted. "HOW old were you again?"  
  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Five or six. Anyway, I made it almost all the way there and was reaching out when I lost my balance and fell."  
  
  
Fred's eyes shot open. "Bloody hell! How badly were you hurt?"  
  
  
"Thankfully the hedgerow broke my fall. I sprained my wrist and fractured a couple of ribs. The worst injury was from a large stem of the bush I landed on - it punctured through my back but luckily missed any organs or major arteries."  
  
  
She untucked her blouse and lifted it a little above her waist line, twisting to reveal a circular scar approximately an inch in diameter. He stared at it for a moment before Hermione dropped the shirt and reached for her wand.  
  
  
"Right. Close your eyes again and I can finish healing up those wounds."  
  
  
Fred did as he was told and soon felt a cooling sensation over his face.  
  
  
"Okay. All done."  
  
  
He opened his eyes and Hermione handed him a mirror. "Acceptable?"  
  
  
"Very. Thank you." He paused. "So what happened to the baby birds?"  
  
  
She smiled, touched that he thought to ask about them. "By the time I got home from hospital they were gone. I prefer to think that they flew away somewhere and started happy little families of their own." She began to put away the contents of the kit. "As for me, however, since that day the thought of being more than a few inches off the ground without firm support is not one that I relish."  
  
  
Fred looked at her thoughtfully. "And yet you still do it."  
  
  
Hermione stopped what she was doing and glanced up with a confused expression. "Pardon?"  
  
  
"You are frightened of heights yet if one of your friends is in trouble you don't hesitate to help even if it means climbing on a broom or a thestral or a bloody dragon. You are still shimmying out on drainpipes to help your little chicks when the hawks are near, regardless of the risk to your own life."   
  
  
Hermione stared at him. She had never thought of herself in that light before.  
  
  
He smiled warmly. "No wonder you were sorted into Gryffindor. You may have a Ravenclaw brain and a Hufflepuff heart but with that kind of courage there was really no other place for you to be."  
  
  
She felt a tear well up. She had always struggled with the idea that she wasn't brave enough to be a true Gryffindor. She managed to whisper a quiet "Thank you" before inhaling sharply and quickly turning her attention back to the job at hand. "Right. Let's begin cleaning up the rest of this mess then we can recalculate that fuse length, shall we?"  
  
  
He nodded, rose from the sofa and started back towards the workbench, all the while wondering what else there was to learn about Hermione Granger.  
  


***

A few days later Fred was on his way to Gringott's when he checked his pockets and realized he had forgotten one of the envelopes he needed. Thankfully he had not gotten too far down the sidewalk or else he might not have turned back for it. He re-entered the shop and headed towards the office behind the register when he stopped short.   
  
  
A strange noise was coming from the lab downstairs. Fred walked quietly towards the door. He heard music and…. singing? He eased down the first couple of steps and knelt to peer in surprise at the sight unfolding before him.  
  
  
Hermione was in the middle of the room, her back to him, swaying her hips in time to the music and swinging her hair side to side as she sang along to a male voice coming out of the small radio she had apparently pulled from her bag.  
  
  
He recognized the device as one that his father had helped her with a long time ago, creating a spell that would allow her to tune in a local muggle station so she could keep up with any news that might pertain to her parents and also enjoy the occasional music program.  
  
  
She turned suddenly and Fred started to pull back to avoid being seen before he noticed her eyes were closed and that she was completely lost in the moment.  
  
  
_Do you remember when we used to sing?_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah_

_Just like that_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah_

_La dee dah  
_  
  
Part of him wanted to jump out and surprise her but he hesitated. This was a whole new side of Hermione and he wanted to enjoy the show for a while longer. His grin widened when he realized that she was now pretending to dance with someone, holding her arms out, being twirled around by an imaginary partner.   
  
  
He almost interrupted at that point, thinking he would swoop in and spin her once himself when he suddenly became aware of the lyrics she was now singing along with:  
  
  
_So hard to find my way_

_Now that I'm all on my own_

_I saw you just the other day_

_My, how you have grown!_

_Cast my memory back there, Lord_

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking about_

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium_

_With you, my brown-eyed girl_

_You, my brown-eyed girl_  
  
  


The total abandon that accompanied her dance moves when she started singing about making love in the green grass took him aback, making him more than slightly jealous of whoever she was picturing in her head as she continued swaying about the room. He felt a flush come over his face as his heart rate increased and what seemed to be a herd of hippogriffs began doing their own dance in his stomach.  
  
  
The music soon began to fade out and another song started up. Her back was once more towards him so he took advantage of the moment and silently backed up the stairs and out of the shop, leaving her with her music.  
  
  
He made a mental note to ask Harry about this muggle song later.  


*****

A couple of days later, he met up with Harry at the Three Broomsticks. Harry read over the partial lyrics Fred had hastily scrawled on the back of an envelope.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah. I know this one. Song’s called _Brown-Eyed Girl_. It’s by an Irish bloke named Van Morrison.” He handed the paper back to Fred with a grin. “Birds with brown eyes go mental for it.”  
  
  
Fred looked up from the notes he was making regarding the title and artist. “Really? Why?”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. Guess because writers tend to go on and on about girls with blue eyes or green eyes but not so much brown. Then this guy comes along and puts out a song about how much he loves a girl with brown eyes. Maybe they all think it’s about them?”  
  
  
Fred nodded, tucking the paper in his jacket for future reference.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
  


Fred and Hermione continued to work hard, putting in long hours together in order to meet the deadline for opening.   
  
  
While Hermione never claimed to understand the appeal of items like Puking Pastilles or Nosebleed Nougats, she did come to greatly respect how much thought Fred put into each and every product at the shop – from production to packaging to shelf placement. Every angle was considered and nothing was left to chance.

And so the morning of the Grand Re-Opening finally arrived. Fred adjusted his jacket and checked the clock one more time before leaving the flat and starting down the stairs. He was almost to the shop floor when he caught sight of Hermione and temporarily forgot how to breathe.  
  


She was bustling around the store, going to each display in turn making sure that everything was just so. Instead of the jeans and t-shirts that she had been wearing for the last few weeks, she was now in a simple blue dress. It was tailored at the waist and flared gently to the hem which fell just below her knees. On her feet, instead of her usual trainers, were low heels which accentuated her legs nicely.  
  


Her hair was no longer in the messy ponytail that she had recently sported. It now floated mainly loose, held back with a simple headband, beautifully framing her face. She became aware that Fred was standing there and smiled broadly. He found himself gripping the handrail to remain standing.  
  


She hurried over and did a quick twirl. “How do I look?”  
  


Fred finally remembered to inhale and managed to get out, “Wow.”  
  


Hermione blushed slightly before curtseying. “Thank you!”  
  


Fred cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. “And me?”  
  


“Very dapper!” She exclaimed. “Just one thing…” She stepped very close, reached up and adjusted his tie before resting her hand on his chest. “There. Perfect.”  
  


Their eyes met but before either could say anything else, a pounding came at the door.  
  


“Oi! Don’t you have to open to have a grand opening?!” shouted Ron.  
  


Fred walked quickly to the entrance and unlocked it as a sea of supportive Weasleys poured in, followed by loads of friends and well-wishers.  


  
Soon they were inundated with a crowd of customers. Fred and Hermione remained busy answering questions, demonstrating products and ringing up sales. Midway through the day Fred was standing near Hermione when a movement above her caught his eye.  
  


An energetic first year had charged through the shop and bumped hard into a display stacked high with boxes. The tower swayed precariously before it came crashing down. Instinctively Fred grabbed Hermione by the waist and swung his body around to protect her from the cascade of packages. They lost their footing and ended up kneeling on the ground, Fred still forming a shield above her.

  
  
Catching his breath, he gasped, "You okay?"  
  


She nodded. "You?"

  
  
Fred winked. "Been through worse."  
  
  
They suddenly became aware of both their proximity to each other and the crowd gathering around them. Collecting himself, Fred jumped up and proclaimed, "Everything’s all right, folks!"  
  
  
He helped Hermione up while simultaneously gesturing at the pile of boxes on the ground. "And you will notice that not a single item has been damaged! Just another example of the fine packaging that will accompany every purchase you make from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

He glanced back at Hermione who gave him an approving nod. He flashed a toothy grin and then proceeded. "In fact every item in this establishment is made from only the highest quality materials..." He began striding through the shop, pointing to various products. "Hand crafted by highly trained witches and wizards using the secrets of the ages...."  
  


As he continued his sales pitch, Hermione pulled out her wand and began putting the display back to rights. It occurred to her, as the boxes floated gently upward, that Fred Weasley was quite an extraordinary man.

***

  


The day was an unqualified success. Hermione stayed until after closing, helping to tidy up and close out the till. As Fred worked on the ledgers, she picked up her bag and jacket and started to leave.

Fred called after her. “Granger?”

She turned. “Yes?”

He hesitated and then simply said, “Good job” before hurriedly shifting his focus to the books.

She smiled. “You too.” She opened the front door then paused, looking back at him. “Fred…”

His head popped back up. “Yes?”

Hermione searched for the right words. “I-I know that you knew him best, but I truly do feel that George was very proud of you today.”

Fred felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard. “Thanks.”

  
  
Hermione gave him an affectionate look. “See you tomorrow then?”

Fred nodded. “Tomorrow.”

She closed the door behind her and started slowly down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. She was unaware that Fred was standing at the window, staring after her as she turned the corner and disappeared from view.

***  


The rest of the week remained as busy as the first day. On one of the afternoons Fred noticed Hermione across the shop, standing at the front window, arms folded, giving a hard stare to something outside. Concerned, Fred went over and stood by her side, anxious to see what had upset her.

He soon spotted Draco and Lucius Malfoy walking along on the opposite side of the street. He noticed Hermione’s knuckles turning white and the tension in her jaw. Fred rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know, Hermione…There is a question I have always wanted to ask you."

Hermione gave him a sideways glance. He leaned quite close, his mouth almost touching her ear. In a conspiratorial tone he whispered, " _How did it feel to punch Draco Malfoy_?"  
  


A mischievous grin slowly spread across Hermione's lips. With a gleam in her eye she placed her mouth very near Fred's ear and whispered back, " _Brilliant_ ".

Fred straightened, placed his arm around her shoulders and gave a quick squeeze. "That's my girl," he said quietly before walking back over to assist a customer at the counter.

Hermione chuckled softly and, suddenly feeling quite pleased with herself, walked over to explain the products in the Muggle Magic section to a group of curious first years.

***

Near the end of that first week Ginny Weasley arrived at the shop in the company of a portly young student in Gryffindor robes. Fred vaguely remembered him as being the son of some low-level Ministry official but couldn't quite come up with his name.   
  
  
Ginny brought the young man over to Fred. "Fred, this is Nigel. Nigel, Fred." Nigel and Fred nodded at each other. Ginny continued, "Nigel is a 4th year and he has a problem." She nudged him. "Tell him, Nigel."  
  
  
The young man was almost despondent. "I got a ‘Poor’ in Potions last term. I told Slughorn that my Dad would kill me if I didn't pass and begged him to let me try to raise my mark. He told me that if I could come back at the start of this term having successfully brewed a sample of this..." He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "He would change it to an acceptable. But I've been trying ever since and I just can't make it work."  
  


Fred reached out and took the paper. Glancing at it he snorted, "No wonder you're having trouble, Nigel! This is for Amortentia. That isn't even covered until 6th year!" He handed it back to the boy. "Sounds like old Slug was setting you up to fail."  
  
  
Nigel appeared ready to cry. "But I have to make it work! You don't know my father. I'd rather drink a pint of Gamp's than tell him that I failed!"   
  
  
Fred grimaced at the mention of Gamp’s Old Gregarious, a particularly disgusting brew available at the Leaky Cauldron. It was so revolting that there was a one hundred galleon prize for anyone that could finish a pint – a prize that had yet to be collected in 300 years.  
  
  
Ginny eyed the young man sympathetically. "Can't you help, Fred? Surely you and Hermione could walk Nigel through the process to brew a sample?"  
  
  
Nigel turned pale. "Hermione? A girl?! Ginny, it was hard enough to talk to you!"  
  
  
Fred tried to suppress a laugh as Ginny rolled her eyes. "All right, Nigel,” Fred promised “Just us boys then."  
  
  
He led Nigel to the steps leading to the lab, first stopping by the counter where Hermione was wrapping up a purchase. Fred made a show of adjusting his robes and in his best 'upper crust' voice he announced, "Hermione! The menfolk are retiring to the laboratory for a serious endeavor. Would you be so kind as to oversee the establishment until we have completed our task?"  
  


Without missing a beat, Hermione stuck her nose in the air, fanned herself with a sheet of paper and in a sophisticated accent replied, "I would be ever so delighted to do so."   
  
  
This caused both of them to giggle. Nigel gave Ginny a confused look. Ginny shrugged and said, "I told you they were weird."  
  
  
  
***  


One hour and 2 attempts later, Fred had finally succeeded in walking Nigel through the correct process of brewing the love potion called Amortentia. They stared at the small cauldron that now held a liquid with a distinct mother of pearl sheen, its steam rising in a light spiral.

Nigel peered at it uncertainly. “So, your breathe this and it tells you who you fancy?”  
  


“Not quite,“ Corrected Fred. “It smells like what you find most desirable. Give it a try.”  
  


Nigel edged over and took a tentative sniff and a huge smile appeared on his face. He leaned in and breathed deeply. “Wow!” the young wizard exclaimed.  
  


“What is it?” Fred asked.   
  


Nigel took another deep breath. “It smells just like….Honeydukes!”  
  


Fred laughed and patted the lad on the shoulder. “Blimey, Nigel! Set your sights a bit higher!”  
  


Nigel shrugged. “Fine. What do you smell?”  
  


Fred stepped up and inhaled the rising vapor. He closed his eyes and concentrated. “I smell…vanilla.” He squinted as he tried to discern the other aromas. “And Earl Grey…and…..old….”  
  


His eyes shot open as his brain finally deciphered the final fragrance. “Books….”  
  


Nigel made a face. “That’s funny. Who smells like books?”  
  


Before Fred could answer, the door at the top of the lab stairs opened and Hermione called down, “Everything all right down there?”  
  


Fred shook his head to collect himself and managed to respond, “Fine! Be just a while longer!”  
  
  
Fred quickly helped Nigel seal up the cauldron and gave him a stern warning about the danger of spilling any of the potion. He cautioned the boy to take it directly to Slughorn's office to avoid any mishaps. After sending Nigel on his way, Fred collapsed onto the couch and was trying to sort through his thoughts when he heard Hermione's voice again from the top of the stairs.   
  
  
"Fred? I saw Nigel leave. Is everything okay?"  
  
  
"Just tidying up. Be a few more minutes." Fred heard the door close. He closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. He needed time to sort this through and he knew that would not be possible with Hermione around. He had to find some way to get her out of the building so he could think...  
  
  
He slowly climbed the stairs trying to construct a scenario that wouldn't look too suspicious. As luck would have it, a solution presented itself.  
  
  
He walked back into the shop and observed Hermione and his sister deeply engrossed in conversation. Ginny noticed him and ran over. "Fred! Can I borrow Hermione for a while?"  
  


Stunned by the timing, Fred just stared at her.  
  
  
"It won't be for too long, I promise! Harry is taking me out to a fancy muggle restaurant in London for a late birthday present and I want to make sure that I fit in so I need Hermione to help me pick out a dress. Surely you can do without her for a little while? _Please_?"  
  
  
Fred came to his senses and began agreeing a bit too enthusiastically. "Of course! Who am I to stand between friendship and fashion? Off you go!" He began pushing both girls towards the front of the store.  
  
  
"All right, we know where the exit is!" laughed Hermione. She paused by the door. "Need me to stop by afterwards and help close up?"  
  


"No!" Fred said and then swiftly added, "I've seen that look in my sister's eyes before. You'll be in the shops until close and then talking for hours after. Take the entire evening. Come in late tomorrow as well."

"Thanks. I know it means a lot to her. See you tomorrow!" Hermione grabbed her jacket and bag and followed Ginny outside.  
  


Fred leaned against the counter. Tomorrow. That gave him at least a few more hours to figure out what to do with the knowledge that he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
***

Fred was trying to keep himself distracted by helping customers when he was confronted by the sight of Professor McGonagall striding towards him. She stopped at the counter and fixed him with a look he remembered all too well from his school years.   
  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Weasley."  
  
  
Fred snapped to attention before bowing deeply. "Professor! To what do we owe this tremendous honor?" He gave her a cheeky grin. "In need of a love potion?"  
  
  
McGonagall stared daggers and gave a distinct snort. "I think not. I was informed at the Leaky Cauldron that I might find Ms. Granger here. Is she about?" The stern professor scrutinized the room in such a way as to suggest that she wasn't certain why anyone would choose to be in this environment.  
  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Just missed her. Be happy to pass along a message if you like."  
  
  
"If you would be so kind, Mr. Weasley. Please remind Ms. Granger that the time is fast approaching for her to complete her application if she would like to be considered for the upcoming Arithmancy Intensive. I would recommend turning it in as soon as possible since her declining of the Herbology Intensive may impact her appointment this go around."

  
  
Fred scribbled a note. "Right. ‘Prof McG suggests turning in app for Arith Intensive ASAP’." He looked up. "Intensives are those extra classes, right?"

"In a sense. The Intensives are 2 week programs offered to only the most promising students giving them the chance to more fully explore a particular subject in order to gain the best possible scores on their N.E.W.T.'s., as well as providing a way to demonstrate initiative to future employers."

"Well, I'll be certain to tell her then."  
  


"Thank you." McGonagall paused. "And I do hope that in the future, Mr. Weasley, that you might find it in your heart to grant Ms. Granger a bit more leeway in regards to scheduling time off from your employment when it comes to matters of her education."

Fred blinked uncertainly. "Pardon?"

  
  
She peered at him over her glasses. "Ms. Granger was offered a position in the most recent Herbology Intensive but declined citing "prior obligations" at your establishment. One would think you would want to be a bit more encouraging in her academic endeavors."

Fred was stunned. Hermione hadn't mentioned anything about this. He stammered. "S-Sorry, Professor. We must have had a spot of miscommunication on the matter. I can assure you it won't happen again."

McGonagall sniffed. "I would hope not. Only a handful of pupils are even offered the opportunity to participate and completion of the course is, in and of itself, quite a feather in one's cap."

  
  
Fred’s brow furrowed. "Understood, Professor."  
  
  
McGonagall seemed satisfied and turned to leave. She suddenly stopped short. "Mr. Weasley?" She glanced back over her shoulder.

"Yes, Professor?"  
  
  
With a touch of sadness in her eyes she said simply, "I am genuinely sorry for your loss."  
  
  
He found the unexpected compassion from the typically stoical Scottish teacher very touching. He swallowed hard. "Thank you, Professor. I appreciate that."  
  
  
She gathered her robes and quickly exited the shop leaving Fred standing behind the counter lost in his thoughts.

***

After closing Fred went down to the lab. He sat by candlelight, trying to process the events of the day.

He was not surprised that he had fallen in love with Hermione. In his mind, anyone would be a fool _not_ to fall in love with her. What surprised him was that it had taken this long for him to realize it.

He tried to pinpoint the moment that it happened. A series of images came to him - the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, the way she wrinkled her nose when she was trying to cipher out a complex problem, the determined expression she got when confronted with an obstacle, how she would absentmindedly twirl her hair when engrossed in a good book, watching her sleep on the couch in the lab, how her very presence would comfort him after one of his nightmares....  
  


A vision of her descending the stairs of the Great Hall in her Yule Ball robes flashed in his mind. Had it started as long ago as that? He couldn't say for sure.  
  


He _was_ sure of two things - the first was that he was hopelessly, desperately and completely in love with Hermione Jean Granger. The second was that he loved her too much to pursue it.

  


He thought back to what Professor McGonagall had said earlier. Hermione had turned down a fantastic opportunity because she felt "obligated" to be at the shop.

  


Hermione had been very clear, in the alley all those weeks ago when they first agreed to this whole idea, that she was in need of a project - something to focus on until school started. Fred knew first-hand how Hermione's "projects" could begin to consume her life.

  


He was convinced that, like the house elves, he was now one of her crusades and he couldn't let her keep wasting opportunities out of pity. She had an amazing future in front of her and, as painful as it would be for him, he determined that he would not stand in the way of her achieving her full potential.

  


He made up his mind. So much had already been taken from her. He would not allow her to lose anything further. As difficult as it was to make that decision, he knew the real struggle was going to be the following day when he would have to act on it.  
  
  
Fred leaned back on the sofa and stared hard at the wall. Sleep would elude him that night.

***

  
Since she had some extra time that morning, Hermione decided to stop by Flourish and Blotts to pick up the remainder of the text books she would need when starting back at Hogwarts the following week.

She entered the shop and proceeded to the counter with the list of items that she needed. The manager gave her a welcoming smile. "Ms. Granger! So happy to see you!"

Hermione started to hand him her list. "Hello! I'm her to pick up..."

The manager interrupted her. "No worries, Ms. Granger. We've had your order ready for a couple of weeks now."

Hermione was perplexed. "Order? I didn't place..."

He was already bustling about, looking for the appropriate bundle. "Ahh! Here it is!" From behind the counter he produced a stack of books along with a set of quills and parchments in a leather bound case, all tied securely with a scarlet and gold ribbon. "Paid in full!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Fred Weasley brought in the order days ago. Chose every item himself." The manager took a small envelope from the top of the parcel. "Even left this with it."

  
  
Hermione opened the note and grinned. It read simply, "Give 'em hell from me, Granger."  
  


After assuring the manager that she was able to carry the parcel on her own, Hermione set off to thank Fred for his kindness.

***

At roughly the same time, Fred was working on a new display near the shop window when Angelina Johnson walked in.  
  


"Ang! How are you?"

  
  
They shared a warm hug. "I'm well, Fred. And you?"

  
  
"Day by day. The shop helps."

  
  
Angelina cast an appreciative eye around her. "It looks great!"  
  
  
"Thanks! Glad you like it. What have you been up to?"

She smiled awkwardly. "Well...I wanted to stop by and make sure you heard it from one of us first. Lee Jordan and I are dating."  
  


Fred beamed. "Excellent! About time. He's only been mad about you since forever."  


  
Angelina blushed. "He's missed you. We all have. We looked for you after the funeral, but no one knew where you had gone."  
  


Fred glanced down at his shoes. "Yeah. Sorry - Needed to get away for a while."

  
  
Angelina nodded. "Same here. I went back to stay with my folks. Lee and I started writing to each other and then things just...happened." She paused. "I just needed to see you and make sure that it was okay - Lee and I. We didn't want you to think..."

Fred reached out and gave her arm a squeeze. "Don't spare it another thought, Ang. Couldn't be happier for you. Really. George would be happy for you as well."  
  
  
  
She breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Thanks, Fred. That means the world to both of us.” She looked as if a great weight had been lifted from her. “Right! So - the other reason for my visit is to invite you to a get together at Oliver's tonight at 7. Lee will be there as well a lot of the team. Will you come?"  
  


"I'd love to, but I promised Verity the night off so I'll be working late. Another time?"

  


"You can drop by after work. We'll be there for a while."

  


Fred knew that he would not feel like going out that evening but appreciated the invitation. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

  


"Hope so. We'd all love to see you." Angelina took his hands in hers. "I'm so glad you reopened. It's like having a part of George still around." She then gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's really good to see you again, Fred."  
  
  


Fred winked. "Good to see you too, Ang."

  


On her way out the door, Angelina called back, "Hope to see you tonight!" before hurrying along.

  
  
  
***

Hermione was walking slowly down the street, lost in her thoughts and clasping her present from Fred. Last night, Ginny had claimed that Hermione was acting as if she had a crush on him. She had denied it, of course, but now she was beginning to question her true feelings.

  
  
She had always been fond of Fred, but recollecting the last few weeks she realized that her feelings had deepened into something else and it was becoming apparent that she was seeing him in a very different light.  
  
  
As various images of him ran through her mind – his infectious laugh, the mischievous expression that appeared when he got a really good idea, the concern in his eyes when he would hold her after a bad dream - the truth suddenly hit her like the stack of books she was carrying.   
  
  
She was in love with Fred Weasley.

She barely had time to process the idea when she came in sight of the store and felt her heart sink to her shoes.

Through the front window she spotted Fred holding hands with Angelina Johnson. They seemed to be having a very personal conversation. They both smiled and then Hermione felt her knees grow wobbly as she watched Angelina and Fred embrace and Angelina kiss him on the cheek.

She stood frozen as she heard the other girl leave, calling back to Fred. "....See you tonight." 

She stared in dismay as Angelina walked down the street and Fred returned to the display he was working on.

Hermione found it difficult to breath. She had no sooner realized that she was in love with Fred than she was witnessing him reunite with his former flame.

  
  
He glanced up, saw her through the window and gave a wave. Hermione forced a smile and took a deep breath. There was nothing for it. She had to go inside.

  
***

  
Fred steadied himself and tried to act casual. "Granger. Didn't expect you in so early."  
  


Hermione forced her voice into a normal tone. "Wanted to stop in and thank you for the books."  
  
  
"Those? No thanks needed. Seemed like an appropriate goodbye gift."  
  
  
Hermione blinked. "Goodbye?"

Fred kept fiddling with the display. "You know - like we said when we started. Shop open - school back in session. Agreement fulfilled."

"Agreement. Absolutely." Hermione swallowed hard. "Still and all, these books are very expensive. It doesn't feel right to accept such a costly gift."

  
  
Fred waved his hand. "No. You earned it. You wouldn't take wages. Consider them compensation for your services." Fred's insides cringed at his choice of words but he soldiered on.   
  
  
  
Hermione felt as though she had the wind knocked out of her. She fought to maintain her composure. "Right. Well, then, if you won't be needing me this afternoon then I guess I should go back to the Leaky Cauldron and start packing to move back into Hogwarts on Monday."

  


Fred felt his stomach begin to turn but held firm. "Sounds like a good plan."

  


Hermione fingered the ribbon holding the books. "I suppose I'll see you around then."

  


Fred kept readjusting bottles. "I suppose you will."

  


Hermione shifted her feet and then headed towards the exit.

  


"Granger!" 

  


Hermione’s heart stopped and she spun around hopefully. "Yes?"

  


Fred was handing her a piece of paper. "Professor McGonagall stopped by last night with a message for you. Almost forgot."

  


Hermione took the note, placed it in her pocket and readjusted her parcel. "Thanks. Take care, then."

  


Fred forced his attention back to the task at hand. "You too."

  


Hermione turned and walked quickly from the shop. Fred watched her from the window. It was difficult to say which of them felt more miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

  
Hermione moved back into her dorm at Hogwarts and tried to throw herself into her work but it was a struggle to maintain her focus. Whenever she attempted to study it would not be long before a random thought would cause his face to appear in her mind. She missed his smile, his laugh, his reassuring presence.  
  
  
She wondered if she had just imagined the bond that she had felt forming between them - a bond that had reached deeper into her heart than she realized until she observed him with Angelina through the window that morning.

  


She didn't blame Angelina. She could see how Fred found her attractive. She had beauty, athletic prowess, courage and a shared romantic history. 

And, she thought, if not Angelina then it would have been someone else. Fred's world was colorful, full of hijinks and fireworks. To Hermione's way of thinking, she and her books must appear quite drab by comparison.

  
  
*****

Hermione was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, struggling to concentrate when she heard a group of students enter. Not wanting to expend the energy in being social she curled up in the large wing backed chair and tried to go unnoticed.

One of the girls seemed quite upset. "I _have_ to write Mum about this. I can't _believe_ my little sister brought her bibbity to school!"  
  
  
A second girl laughed. "What's a 'bibbity' ?"  


"Her security blanket!"  
  
  
"Aww. Poor kid. It's scary being away from home for the first time. It’s not such a big deal. Loads of kids use them to cope."  
  
  
A third voice chimed in. "Yeah. My little brother was like that. Couldn't sleep a wink without one. Wore three of them out before outgrowing the habit. Mum had to sneak the old ones into the bin and have a replacement on hand for a while." There was a giggle. "Was she ever glad when that phase was over."

  
  
"Well I hope Chloe outgrows hers soon. The last thing I need is the whole school finding out about this. I have a reputation to maintain."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine. These stages never last long." The conversation continued as the girls went up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
  
Hermione's heart felt heavy and tears welled in her eyes. A security blanket. Of course. That's all she had been. Fred had needed something to comfort him for a while but now she had been outgrown and replaced.   
  
  
She sat thinking that she understood how the scrap of fabric consigned to the rubbish bin must have felt.

  


***  
  


For the next few days both Fred and Hermione were miserable and everyone around them noticed.  
  
  
Ginny was terribly worried about both of them. Unable to contain herself any longer, she sent Fred an owl and asked him to meet her for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. He agreed and joined his sister in a booth in the back corner of the pub. They placed their orders and made small talk until the food arrived.  
  


Fred looked concerned. “So - what’s up, Gin? Your note made it sound urgent. You okay?”  
  


Ginny cut straight to the point. “What did you do to Hermione?”  
  


Fred’s expression was a mixture of confusion and apprehension. “What do you mean? What’s happened to her?”  
  


“That’s what I’d like to know. A couple of weeks ago we left your store to go dress shopping and she was fine. Better than fine, really. She was happier than I’d seen her in ages. She was fairly glowing and couldn’t stop talking – mainly about you.”  
  


Ginny began impersonating Hermione’s voice. “ _Fred_ did this…. _Fred_ said that….Let me tell you about this brilliant potion _Fred_ created….” She shook her head and went back to her normal voice. “Bit annoying, really.”  
  


She glared at her brother. “We move into back into Hogwarts less than two days later and she looks like she’s been run over by the Knight Bus. It’s a miracle if I can get more than three words out of her. She’s having trouble concentrating. I’ve had to cast a spell on the room so the other girls won’t hear her if she wakes up crying from some horrible dream she's had.”   
  


Fred winced at this. He stared at the table.  
  


“She hasn’t gone near the shop and neither of you has shown up for dinner at the Burrow since then. Now I see you here and the dark circles under your eyes make it look like you’ve been punched by one of your own telescopes. Do you seriously expect me to believe there isn’t a connection?”  
  


Fred focused on moving a piece of food around his plate. “I’m sure it’s just the stress of the N.E.W.T.s”  
  


Ginny crumbled her napkin and threw it at him. “Are you _really_ that thick? I’ve seen how you two look at each other. You're both mad for each other. What happened?”  
  


“Don’t know what you mean. We had an agreement. She helped get the shop back open and then went back to school. All there was to it.”  
  
  
Ginny fixed him with a hard stare. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that."  
  
  
She got no answer. She tried again. “I used to tell people that one of the side effects of growing up with you and George as brothers was that I was led to believe that anything was possible if you had enough nerve.” She leaned in and whispered fiercely. “ _You_ of all people ought know that there are things that are worth fighting for.”  
  
  
Fred continued inspecting his plate.  
  


Ginny shook her head. “You know, Fred, George may not have been my twin but he _was_ my older brother and I miss him desperately every minute of every day. But I am not using his death as an excuse to avoid living.”

  


Without speaking, Fred put down his knife and fork and placed his napkin on the table. He stood, dropped some money to cover the meal and walked out the door.

Ginny called after him. “Fred! Wait!”

Fred didn’t look back. Ginny threw herself back into her seat and kicked his empty chair in frustration.

****

Harry arrived a little while later. “So – how did it go?”

Ginny glared across the table.

“ _That_ well, huh?”  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes. “ _Why_ can’t they just admit they’re crazy about each other? Everyone else can see it!”

  
  
Harry patted her hand. “Ginny, you _have_ actually met these people, haven’t you?”

  


She shook her head. “I know. I have been racking my brain trying to come up with a plan. It’s my brother and my best friend. I want them to be happy.”

  


She thoughtfully sipped her butterbeer. “I toyed with the idea of Veritaserum but that takes almost a month to brew and it could be dangerous if I got it wrong. And besides, it's like being drunk. If you have to be chemically compelled to say ‘I Love You” then it doesn't really count."   
  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Received lots of drunken professions of love, have you?"  
  
  
  
She raised her mug in a mock threat. Harry raised his hands, “Just asking!”  
  
  
  
They sat pondering their options. “The problem is,” said Harry finally “Is that they both have the tendency of just storming out of the room if they don’t like what they are hearing.”  
  


Ginny’s eyes grew wide. "Harry! That's it! You're a genius!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  


"I am? Good to know." He paused. "Mind telling me what it was that I said?"  
  
  
Ginny eagerly began to describe the outline of her plan. When she finished, Harry shook his head in admiration. "That's brilliant. Remind me to never make you angry."

  
  
Ginny kissed him again. "Done."

They went their separate ways - Ginny to the gather the items they would need and Harry to send off an owl and find Ron to enlist his assistance. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The three met up the next morning on Diagon Alley. “Got everything?” Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. “Even got Professor Flitwick to review the spell and make a few improvements. Your part done?”

“Yeah. I sent Hermione an owl last night saying I needed to meet with her at the Leaky Cauldron at the time you said. I told her it was urgent. I’m sure she’ll show.”

Ginny smiled at Ron. “Thanks for helping.”

“Are you kidding?” Ron rubbed his hands together. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world.”  
  


They synchronized their watches and split up. Harry took off for the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny situated herself on the street so she had a clear view of the front of the shop. Ron gave her a thumbs up and then entered the store.

  


Fred looked up from the counter. “Ronald! To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
  
  
  
Ron launched into the cover story they had developed the night before. “I need your help, Fred. I was in here with Padma the other day and she was quite taken with one of the items in your WonderWitch line. I was going to pop back in and buy it for her as a treat but, dunderhead that I am, I can’t remember what she wanted. Can you help?”

  
  
Fred gave him a dubious look. “How am I supposed to know what your girlfriend fancies?”  
  
  
Ron put on his best puppy dog eyes. “Please! If you go over them with me it might jog my memory. Come on. I’m your brother.”

  


Fred looked unconvinced. Ron pulled out his wallet. “And I have money.”  
  
  
Fred’s countenance changed as he hopped out from behind the counter. “Always willing to help a paying customer! Step this way Ronald and I will walk you through the new line, specially created for the modern witch.”  
  
  
  
As they passed by the front window Ron discreetly turned one of the display boxes sideways, signaling Ginny that the coast was clear. She snuck in the front door, silencing the bell with her wand. She took a quick glance around then sprinted noiselessly up the steps.  
  
  
A few minutes passed. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and the store began to fill with a thick, purple smoke.  
  


Fred began to cough, “What the…?!”  
  
  
Ron covered his face with his shirt. “Looks like it’s coming from your flat!”  
  
  
Fred charged up the stairs with Ron close behind. They reached the door and Fred ran inside to see Ginny calmly standing next to an open window, waving her wand in slow circles, causing just enough of a breeze to begin clearing the smoke from the room.  
  
  
Fred stared in disbelief. “Ginny! What…?”  
  


Ginny ignored him and continued removing the smoke.  
  
  
Fred looked back at his brother, who was now standing in the doorway, effectively blocking that exit. Ron shrugged.  
  
  
“What the _hell_ is going on?! What are you two _doing_?!”

Ron folded his arms, leaned against the door frame and grinned. “We’re doing you a favor, mate.”

Fred looked dumbstruck. “ _By burning down the bloody store_?!”

Ginny called across the room to Ron. “Time?”

Ron checked his watch and nodded. There was a loud crack and suddenly Harry apparated into the room, Hermione in tow.

“…Potter! What _are_ you doing?!” she was shouting. She spun around, trying to determine where she was. Harry released her arm and walked over to stand next to Ron.  
  


Hermione caught sight of Fred. “Fred! What is this all about?”  
  


Fred seemed just as confused as she was. “Hell if I know! One minute I’m downstairs and the next my family are trying to burn the place down!”

  


“Right then.“ Ginny crossed over to the table and depositing an envelope with Hermione’s name on it. “All you need to know is in there. Come see us when you get yourselves sorted.”

  


With that she joined Harry and Ron by the door. The trio grabbed hands and with a “Ta!” from Ginny they apparated out. 

As soon as they had left, three things happened in quick succession.   
  
  
The door to the flat slammed shut and the sound of heavy locks could be heard engaging. Every window closed firmly and shutters materialized to seal them. The fireplace with the connection to the Floo network was suddenly bricked shut.

  


Fred stood dumbstruck. “ _What_ is going on?!”

  


Hermione opened the envelope that had been left for her and scanned the contents. She let out an indignant huff, rolled her eyes and began to read aloud:   
  
  
  
“‘ _Dear Hermione. You aren’t the only one who knows where the library is located. The flat is now enchanted and neither of you will be able to leave until you have an honest conversation about your present situation._ ’ ”

  


“Oh please.” Fred snorted. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell at the door.

  


“Wait!” cried Hermione.

  


It was too late. The spell rebounded and hit Fred square in the chest, knocking him back hard onto the sofa. Hermione ran to his side. “Fred! You okay?”

  


Fred was doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me. What happened?”

  


Hermione sat on the opposite end of the sofa, holding up the note. “You didn’t let me finish.” She cleared her throat and continued.

  


“ _’P.S. Don’t even try to counteract the spell. I had Professor Flitwick check my work. Love, Ginny_.”

  


Fred winced as he sat up. “Bloody Flit. Miserable little goblin.”

  


They sat for a while in uncomfortable silence, deliberately not looking at each other. Finally, Fred spoke. “So – honesty then.”

“Apparently,” said Hermione, staring at one of the Quidditch posters on the wall.  


“Right. Okay.” With forced nonchalance he proceeded. “So…How’ve you been?”  


“Fine. You?”  


“Fine.”  


Both looked at the door which remained stubbornly closed. Apparently this strategy wasn't working. Fred tried again. “School?”

“Good. Shop?”  
  


“Great.”  
  
  
They glanced at the other exits. Still nothing.  
  
  
They sat a while longer. Hermione finally rose and began to walk slowly around the room in an exaggerated show of indifference. In a tone meant to sound like she couldn’t possibly care less about the answer, she casually asked, “Sleeping well?”  
  


Fred leaned back and seemed to find something of great interest in regards to a stain on the arm of the sofa. “No problems.” He glanced over at her. “You?”

Hermione shrugged. “Glad to hear that Angelina is helping you with that now.”  


Fred looked confused. “Angelina?”

Hermione continued to avoid looking at him. “Yes. I am sure that her services as a security blanket are more than satisfactory.”  
  
  
Fred's expression indicated that he was now having great difficulty tracking the conversation. “Security blanket?”

Hermione made a show of inspecting the dust collecting on the mantle clock. “You know – a security blanket. An item that a person uses when they can’t sleep or needs help coping with a difficult situation. The kind of thing that they quickly outgrow or replace. Old ones usually end up in the rubbish bin.”

Fred started to put two and two together. He looked at her in astonishment.   
  
  
“First off, I haven’t seen Angelina in ages – not since she stopped by to let me know that she and Lee Jordan were dating and inviting me to party they were having for a bunch of friends from the Quidditch team.“  


He stood and stepped towards her. “And are you seriously implying that I see you as a piece of cloth?”  
  
  
Hermione was still avoiding his gaze. “That would certainly seem to be the function I served until recently.”

Fred stared at her before turning on his heel and disappearing into the bedroom. He returned a moment later grasping the flannel blanket that they had used when sleeping on the couch in the lab. Fred thrust it in her direction. “Smell it.”  
  
  
Hermione looked at him in utter bewilderment. “W-What?”  


“Just smell it.”  


Hermione rolled her eyes. “Really, Fred. I don’t see the point in my smelling your unwashed laundry…”

Fred stepped closer and in a distinct, clear voice he repeated, “Smell. It.”  
  
  
Grudgingly Hermione leaned forward and took a tentative sniff. She stopped, glancing up at him. She leaned slightly closer, inhaling more deeply this time, trying to untangle the combination of aromas.  
  


“It smells like…”  
  


“Save you the trouble. It’s vanilla, Earl Grey and old books.” Fred paused to let that sink in. “In other words - you.”

  
Hermione stood very still. Fred crumpled the flannel and tossed it onto the sofa.  
  


“You see - I can get any kind of blanket I like – even make it smell like you. But it isn’t the same. It isn’t you. That blanket isn't here out of pity and it won’t drive a knife in my heart to see someone else holding it.”  


It was Hermione’s turn to look lost. "P-Pity?"   
  
  
"Why else would you have stuck around like you did, giving up the Herbology Intensive?"   


"What _are_ you on about?"  


“I talked to McGonagall. I know you gave up a chance for something really important because you felt ‘obligated’ to be here. I can't let you do that. I won’t be one of your causes. You have far too bright a future in front of you to be wasting your time on a sorry, broken git running a stupid joke shop."

  
  
In a flash, Hermione crossed the room and slapped Fred hard across the face.   
  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
  
Hermione’s eyes flashed in anger. "You listen to me, Fred Weasley! Let’s get a few things straight! First off, my declining that Intensive had nothing _whatsoever_ to do with you. I had to tell Professor McGonagall something because I couldn’t very well admit that the instructor they choose was incompetent and that I could learn more from Neville in one afternoon than wasting two weeks with that idiot.”  
  


She inhaled sharply. “And as for you! You….you are not a "cause". You are perhaps the most remarkable man I have ever met. You are brilliant, handsome and inventive. You have built an incredibly successful business from nothing. You are kind and gentle and thoughtful and brave...“

  
  
The words just kept pouring out. “You stood up for what you believed in even when it was dangerous to do so and you fought your way back from a devastating loss. Any woman in the world would count themselves lucky to have you even notice them. So I will thank you to _never_ repeat such _rubbish_ in my presence again!"

Time seemed to freeze as the two stood staring at each other. Neither seemed to know what to say next.

  
  
Finally Fred cleared his throat. "Sorry. Not sure I caught all that. Could you start over again with the 'handsome' bit?"  
  
  
Against every bit of her will, Hermione began to smile. She chuckled softly as a tear streamed down her cheek.   
  
  
“And perhaps most importantly," she managed to get out, "you made me laugh again when I was fairly certain that I had lost the capacity to do so.”  
  
  
Fred moved towards her but she stepped away. "Which is what makes it hurt all the more to know that it would be _you_ that would end up leaving _me_." She dropped dejectedly onto the couch.  
  
  
Fred felt like he had been struck again. He sat beside her, shaking his head. " _Come again_?"

“Oh please, Fred. Look around!“ She gestured at the brightly colored walls and vividly mismatched furniture. “Look at this room and this shop. Fred Weasley loves flash and color and dazzle and fireworks! Boring old Hermione and her books must seem very ‘beige’ by comparison.”

  


“BORING?! Do you really…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. He turned her so she was looking directly at him. “ _Boring_? Are we talking about the same Hermione Granger? The one that tackled a mountain troll when she was _11 years old_? The one that used time travel to free a condemned hippogriff, blasted a man out of Azkaban prison, was the founding member _of_ _an army_ not to mention taking on hordes of death eaters, destroying horcruxes and battling a _dark, bloody lord_?”

  


He shook his head. “Luv - If that’s boring then spare me excitement, please.” He stood and took a couple of steps away from her.   
  
  
“And you are anything but _beige_. You are the most dazzling woman I have ever known and if décor is all that is in our way here then….” He raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist the room began to transform. The posters lining the walls transformed into floor to ceiling bookshelves, crammed full of volumes of every shape and size. The furniture transfigured into elegant leather sofas and chairs. A delicate little table with a steaming cup of tea appeared next to her.

  


“Happy? I’ll change the whole place into a book shop if you like.”

  


Hermione shook her head sadly. “Please, Fred. Don’t. Put it back the way it was.”

  


With a wave of his wand the room returned to its previous state. “I would never want you to change anything.” She bit her lip, blinking back tears. “I just want to know that my heart won’t hurt like this again.”  


  
Fred seemed to consider something briefly before reaching over and abruptly pulling her off the sofa. He clasped her firmly by the wrist, arms extended, so they were facing each other. He stared at her intently and stated in a clear, deliberate voice, “Hermione Jean Granger. I am prepared, at this very moment, to make an Unbreakable Vow. I am willing to vow that if I _ever_ cause you any sort of pain for the rest of our lives that it will rebound upon me 100 fold.”   
  
  
His eyes remained locked on hers as he took two deep breaths and raised his wand hand.  
  
  
Hermione broke from his grasp before he could attempt to cast the spell. “Stop!” She reached for his arm and lowered it slowly. “Don’t be daft.” Then, without thinking, she added, “How would that work out for you when I’m in labor?”   
  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes flew open, mortified at the realization of what she had said. She blushed furiously and covered her face, turning away from him in embarrassment.

Fred dissolved into relieved laughter. He spun her around and lifted her off the ground in a warm embrace. “Oh, luv! It would be worth every bit of that for the chance to see a little red headed girl with your eyes terrorizing the halls of Hogwarts.”  
  


He set her down gently and buried his face in her hair. “I do have one request.”  
  
  
Hermione pulled back and gazed up at him. “And that is….”  
  
  
Fred held her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes. “Promise me that I’ll die first.”  
  
  
“Fred – don’t even talk about…”  
  
  
He placed a finger on her lips. “Let me finish. Promise me that I’ll die first because I don’t think can survive that again. George may have been my other half but _you_ are my heart and I refuse to live for even one day in a world without you in it.”   
  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. “We’ll have loads of time to discuss the future. I don’t intend on going anywhere for a very, very long time.”   


  
She leaned back and brushed her fingers across his cheek before running her thumb lightly across his lower lip. She stood on her tiptoes in order to move her face closer to his and whispered, “The real question is - What now?”   
  
  
He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. He then pulled back and gave her a questioning look. Her eyes gleamed and she drew him back to her, the kiss deepening this time. They finally broke for air and he wrapped his arms protectively around her, savoring the moment. Her hands caressed his neck and she raised her face towards him once again.  
  
  
This time, just before their lips met, they both whispered, “I love you.”  
  
  
As soon as those words were spoken the shutters on the windows disappeared, the barrier vanished from the fireplace and the door to the flat unlocked and slowly swung open.  
  


Without breaking the kiss, Fred flicked his wand towards the door, causing it to shut quietly and relock – this time for privacy.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Two days later_ **

  
Hermione stretched contentedly, rolled over and laid her chin on Fred’s chest. “As much as I would love to stay like this forever, you realize that we _do_ have to leave this flat sometime.”   
  


Fred shook his head and brushed a stray hair from her face. “Show me what law is on the books that requires that.”

  
  
She grinned. “I will eventually need to wear something besides one of your old Quidditch shirts.”  
  


He raised an eyebrow. “To my mind they’ve never looked better.”  
  


She pushed herself up onto her elbow. “ _You_ have a business to run.”  
  


He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. “The crew downstairs seem to have that covered for the time being.”  
  


Not long after the enchantment was broken a note was pushed under the door of the flat. It read simply, “ _Right then. Take your time. We’ll look after the shop. Love, Ginny, Harry, Ron & Padma_.”  
  


Hermione tipped her head. “I have school.”

  
  
Fred started to pull her closer to him. “It’s Sunday. You don’t have any classes until tomorrow – gives us hours.”  
  
  
  
Hermione teasingly stared at the ceiling. “Hours? Whatever could we do to fill the time?”

  
  
Fred grinned. “I may have an idea or two….”  
  
  
Their lips were almost touching when they were interrupted by a loud squawk at the window. “Bloody Errol.” Fred groaned. He wrapped a sheet around his waist and crossed the room to open the sash. The Weasley family owl was sitting on the ledge, holding a message in his beak. Fred read it and turned back to Hermione.  
  
  
“Looks like we might be leaving the flat before tomorrow after all.” Fred sighed, holding up the envelope. “Invitation to dinner at the Burrow this evening. Sent directly to the flat _and_ addressed to the both of us.”  
  


Hermione sat up and clasped a pillow in her lap. “So - you think they know about us yet?”  
  


Fred laughed. “Given how pleased with themselves the group downstairs are by now? I’ll be surprised if it’s not in the Quibbler already.”  
  


Hermione made a face and playfully threw the pillow at him. “I’m being serious. Do you think your family will be okay with us?”   
  
  
Fred crawled back into the bed. “Okay? It’s pretty obvious that we have Ginny and Ron‘s blessing. Mum and Dad are crazy about you – so is everyone else.”  
  


Hermione hesitated and then softly asked, “What about George?”  
  


Fred propped up the pillow against the headboard and leaned back. He put on an exaggerated serious expression. “Ah….George. George….would be very disappointed.” Hermione appeared hurt for second before Fred smiled and drew her into his arms, kissing her forehead. “Because _George_ was certain that you had much higher standards. ‘Perish the thought, Freddie’ he said to me. ‘Not a chance in hell.’ “  
  


Hermione sat back and gave him a quizzical look. “You and George talked about me? When?”  
  


Fred blushed deeply and looked away. “I MAY have made an inappropriate comment after having too much of the punch at the Yule Ball all those years ago.”  
  


Hermione’s eyes gleamed curiously. “Really?! Do tell.”  
  


Fred suddenly became very focused on a piece of thread sticking out of the comforter, avoiding her gaze. “I might have said something to the effect of ‘If my little brother doesn’t have the sense to snog a beautiful girl then maybe I should try'.”   
  
  
Fred glanced quickly to see Hermione’s reaction before looking back down at the thread.  
  


Her eyes grew wide. “You didn’t!”  
  


Fred nodded. “George whacked me on the side of the head and said, “Don’t be daft, Freddie. Hermione Granger has standards. Beauty and brains? Not a chance in hell for guys like us. Best perish the thought now.’“  
  


Fred kept inspecting the thread. Hermione took his chin in her hand, causing him to look her straight in the face. “Listen to me, Fred Weasley. Your brother was a wonderful man and a brilliant wizard, but he was sadly mistaken on that point. I would have been just as thrilled with your attention then as I am right now.”  
  


She leaned in and kissed him deeply before whispering, “Want to make up for lost time?”  
  


Fred immediately lost interest in the thread.

***

Fred and Hermione finally managed to tear themselves away from the coziness of the flat and arrived at the appointed time that evening for dinner at the Burrow. They stepped from the fireplace and were immediately suspicious.

The place was unusually quiet, especially for a Weasley get together. Molly was alone in the kitchen making preparations.

“Fred! Hermione! So glad you could make it!” Molly bustled over and hugged both of them warmly.

“Mum….where is everybody else?” Fred asked warily.

Molly began pushing him towards the back door. “Oh….They’ll be along shortly, I suppose. Be a dear, Fred, and go out to the shed and help your father finish up before dinner, won’t you?”  
  
  
Fred gave his mother a look. “I thought I was smelling chicken before but I believe I’m now getting the distinct whiff of an ambush.”  
  
  
Molly continued to propel him to the exit. “Don’t be silly! Now go along and let Hermione and I get things situated in here.”  
  
  
Before getting shoved outside, Fred turned and gave Hermione a helpless shrug. Hermione winked and mouthed, “It’s okay.”  
  


After shutting the door firmly after him, Molly turned and beamed at Hermione. “Now, dear. First things first….”

With a flick of her wand, Molly set the kitchen in action. Plates and cutlery appeared on the table, water glasses began to fill and a knife floated from its place by the sink and began chopping the vegetables laid out on the cutting board.  
  
  
“Right. On to more important matters then.” Molly sat down at the dining table and pulled out the chair next to her, indicating that she wished Hermione to take a seat.  
  
  
Hermione took her place and Molly reached out and patted the girl’s arm lovingly. “First off, Hermione, I want to say how thrilled we all are that you and Fred have finally realized what the rest of us have known for some time now – that you two belong together.”  
  
  
Hermione smiled shyly. Molly took a deep breath and took Hermione’s hand in her own.  
  
  
“I also want to say thank you. “ A tear appeared in Molly’s eyes. “I hope that you never experience the feeling of losing a child, dear. George's death has been devastating but for a long while I truly feared that I had lost both of them. Thank you for helping to bring Fred back to us.”  
  
  
Hermione embraced Mrs. Weasley and they both shed a few tears. Molly sat back, wiping her eyes, trying to pull herself back together. “Which brings me to my next point.”

She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a well-worn photo. Molly ran her finger lovingly around the edge before turning it to show Hermione. It was a picture of a very young Molly, standing proudly with two boys, obviously brothers.  
  
  
“These were _my_ older brothers, Fabian and Gideon.” She stared at the photo for a moment before continuing. “They died in the first war. Fred and George were only 3 when it happened so I don’t think they remember much about their uncles.”

  
  
Molly looked at Hermione, squeezing her hand tight. “I loved my brothers, Hermione. More than I can say. Losing them was the hardest thing I’d ever gone through until George.”

She took another deep breath. “But as much as I loved my brothers, I know that Fred and George’s bond was beyond even my understanding. I fear that some scars never heal properly. Magic can't mend everything.”  
Another tear came to her eye. “I suppose what I’m trying to say, dear, is please be patient with him. He has a long road ahead of him and it won’t always be easy.”  
  
  
Hermione squeezed Mrs. Weasley's hand in return. “I won’t ever give up on him, Molly. Never. I swear.”  
  
  
Molly gave her a big hug then they both wiped their eyes again and began pulling themselves together. “Right. Didn’t mean to get so emotional, darling.”

The older woman paused. “There is one more thing I wanted to say, Hermione. You know that I love my husband and my sons but I'll be the first to admit that being in love with a Weasley man is not always easy. It seems at times that they would forget their heads if not attached and you will never be sure what you are going find in the living room on any given day.”  
  
  
Both of them laughed at the truth of that statement. Molly shook her head. “Fred and George presented their own challenges. They weren’t the oldest, they weren’t the youngest and Ginny was the only girl. They got used to making a lot of noise and creating a spectacle just to get noticed and they never outgrew that. Trust me – I know how trying that can be.”  
  


Molly placed her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “So please promise that when he starts to drive you to the edge that you will stop and remember the look on his face the first time he said he loved you, the way I am sure he will look at you at your wedding…” Hermione blushed as Molly continued, “The way he will look when you hand him your first child.”   
  


“Yes, there are going to be times when you will want to absolutely murder him, but I can promise that the love and laughter he will bring to your life will be more than worth it.” At this, Molly looked adoringly at a portrait of Arthur on the wall across from her. “And remember, there are far worse things than having an enchanted car in the shed.”  
  
  
Just then a series of bangs could be heard from the fireplace and the rest of the clan started to arrive. Molly gave Hermione another quick hug and began greeting the guests and putting everyone to work.  
  
  
Fred and Arthur came in a moment later. Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione and whispered, “All good?”  
  
  
Hermione’s arm encircled his waist and squeezed. “All good.”  
  
  
He leaned over to kiss her and was greeted with a chorus of “About time!” from the rest of the family.

  
  
“All right, all right!” laughed Molly. “Dinner’s ready! Everyone take a seat.”

***

After the main meal, the girls offered to help Molly get the dessert ready so Harry and Ron took the opportunity to pull Fred outside for a chat.  
  


Harry stood with his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet. Ron was beside him, arms folded.  
  
  
Harry started off. “Listen, mate. You know that we’re happy for you, but that is our Hermione in there….” He paused, not feeling the need to finish that sentence.  
  


Fred started to make a joke but, seeing the looks on their faces, turned serious. “Lads, if you never believe another word that I say, you can believe this. You have nothing to worry about. I fully intend love and protect that woman for as long as she will let me.”  
  


This answer seemed to satisfy the duo. They nodded approvingly, then Ron gave Fred a playful shove. “Better. We’ve taken on a dark lord. Figure we can give the likes of you a right thrashing if need be.”  
  


Fred ruffled Ron’s hair. ”Like to see you try, little brother.”  
  
  
The brothers had just began their typical roughhousing when Hermione’s voice came from inside the house. “Fred?”   
  


Fred called back, “Yes, dear?”  
  


Harry and Ron dissolved in laughter. They started winding up to really take the mickey out of Fred when Hermione, Ginny and Padma walked around the corner. The females gave the three boys a look which immediately caused them to try to act respectably.  
  


“Right,” said Harry, clearing his throat. “Inside then”.   
  
  
The males dutifully made their way back in the house. Fred was last and, as he walked past he cheekily pinched Hermione’s behind, producing an embarrassed squeal from her and a fit of giggles from Ginny & Padma.   
  


They rejoined the rest of the family which had gathered in the living room for a game of charades. Soon they were all in tears as Arthur selected ‘book titles’ and was trying to act out "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them".   
  
  
Fred pulled Hermione close and kissed her gently on top of the head. Hermione closed her eyes and savored the moment. For the first time in a very long while, she felt entirely at home and at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Fred hummed happily as he worked in the stockroom. The latest note from Hermione was tucked into his back pocket and he was daydreaming about their plans for the weekend. He was already trying to determine what to make for their Friday night dinner date when he opened a package from one of his suppliers and began unpacking one of the bottles inside, which were wrapped in old copies of the Daily Prophet.

As he began unraveling the yellowed pages, he suddenly froze, confronted with the hideous image of Bellatrix LeStrange and the headline shouting “Mass Breakout from Azkaban!” His stomach turned as he stared at the face of the woman that had tortured Hermione and attempted to kill his little sister.

He found himself trembling and for a moment he thought he might actually become physically ill. He struggled to compose himself and was finally able to crumble the paper into a tight ball before hurling it into the waste bin and causing the contents to burst into flame. He waited a full minute to be sure it had been completely reduced to ash before extinguishing the fire.

He stood motionless for a long while then shook himself to regain his senses. He returned to the task at hand and tried to put the image from his mind. He managed to keep busy for the remainder of the day then closed up the shop and ate a small dinner before turning in for the night.

He managed to fall asleep but sometime after midnight a new nightmare took form in his mind.

He was running but he did not recognize his surroundings. It was a large home but not one he remembered being in before. He was desperately searching for something but was not sure at first what it was – until he heard the screams. Hermione’s screams. Screams of excruciating pain.

Panicked he tore from hallway to hallway. Every time he thought he was closing in on her cries they seemed to switch direction. Eventually he located their source. He sprinted towards an open doorway and was knocked flat by an invisible barrier. He could see into the room but could not enter it. And what he saw tore the breath from him.

In the middle of the floor lay Hermione with the horrible figure of LeStrange towering menacingly over her. He watched helplessly as Hermione writhed in agony as Bellatrix mercilessly cast repeated crucios. He pounded against the barrier, crying out until his hands were bloody and his throat was raw. The last thing he saw before waking was Hermione’s face as it turned towards him, the light dimming from her eyes before closing lifelessly.

He awoke in terror. He was absolutely certain that something horrifying was happening to Hermione at that very moment. Impulsively he grabbed his wand and the photo of her that he kept by his bedside, focused on her smile and just managed to send his patronus on its way to try and protect her.

***

Hermione had been unable to sleep that evening so she wandered down to the Gryffindor common room to read. She curled up on the large sofa in front of the fire and had just dozed off when she was awakened by a tug on her robe.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the form of a silvery hyena desperately trying to pull her off the sofa. She started to laugh, thinking this was a prank from Fred, until she noticed the pained look in the animal’s eyes and its piteous whimpers, as if it were injured.

With a growing sense of alarm she spoke to the creature. “What is it? Is Fred okay?”

The poor beast only whined and continued dragging her. She grabbed her wand, jumped from the sofa and began running after the hyena as it led her to what revealed itself as a secret passage. She dashed headlong down the tunnel, losing one of her slippers in her haste but not slowing to find it. She watched in horror as the image of the hyena began to dim and then disappeared completely. Soon she saw a glimmer of moonlight and realized she was almost outside the castle grounds.

She threw herself forward and as soon as she was able she apparated to the flat.

With a crack she appeared in the living room, shouting Fred’s name. Instantly he was by her side, pulling her into an embrace so tight she thought he might crack one of her ribs. He was sobbing and repeating her name. She wrapped her arms around him and cradled him against her.

She struggled to catch her breath. “What’s happened?! Fred? Are you okay?”

He continued to weep. She managed to pull back just enough to see his face. “Fred? Talk to me, please! You’re scaring me. Are you hurt?”

He stared at her with a wild look in his eyes. He dug his hands into her hair, repeating, “You’re okay. You’re okay….”

She reached to caress his face. “Of course, I’m okay. I’m fine. Look. Completely fine. Why would you…” She stopped as the truth dawned on her. She wiped his eyes and kissed him gently on the forehead. 

“You had a nightmare?”

He nodded, still shaking, breathing ragged. 

“About me?”

Another nod.

“Something bad happened to me?”

His grip tightened on her. Another nod.

“And you thought it was because I was in danger?”

He looked down and nodded once more.

She kissed him tenderly and then drew him over to the sofa. She wrapped her arms around him and began stroking his hair. “Sshh… It’s okay. I know that it seemed very real but I promise - I’m here and I’m okay.” She whispered. She continued to rock him and murmur words of comfort. Gradually his breathing began to return to normal. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she ventured. She felt his body tense and he shook his head violently. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Okay. Okay. Don’t have to say anything. Just sit here together, alright?”

After a time, he was able to collect himself. He sat up, sniffing and wiping his tears. “Bloody hell. What an idiot you must think I am.”

She cradled his face in her hands. “I do NOT think you are an idiot. You thought something had happened to me and you cared enough to do something about it. I think you are brilliant and if it’s at all possible, I may be even more in love with you now.”

He managed a half smile then leaned back and pulled her into his lap. He sighed deeply and brushed the hair from her forehead, kissing the top of her head. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

She curled up contentedly. He glanced down and his eyes grew wide in alarm. “Hermione! Your feet!”

She followed his gaze, suddenly realizing that in her panic to reach him she had lost one slipper entirely and the other was in tatters. The sock on the unshod foot was shredded, covered in dirt and blood. The fear and adrenaline had masked the sting but it was now beginning to make itself known.

Fred’s expression was pained. “What happened?”

She shook her head. “Not sure. I must have lost it running down the passage….”

He turned to face her. “What passage?”

She squinted as she tried to remember. “The hidden passage your patronus showed me. I couldn’t apparate out of the common room so I just ran after the hyena until I reached the edge of the castle grounds. As soon as I got to the end of the tunnel I dived out and apparated here.”

Fred smacked himself hard in the head. “I am such a moron! I didn’t even think about you trying to get here! That passage is almost a half mile long and covered in rocks!” He hit himself again. “All this fuss and I’m the one that hurt you!”

She grabbed his hands and held them tightly. “Stop it! This is not your fault! Look - it’s not that bad. I’ve been through much worse.”

Tears came to his eyes. “But not because of me.”

She leaned in and spoke fiercely. “Not because of you. I make my own choices.” She kissed him firmly. “Understand? I decide what I do and I needed to find you.”

He pulled her close and she heard him murmur an incantation. A moment later he was sliding onto the floor. She turned and saw that now, sitting next to the sofa, was a tub of warm water scented with various oils, some glass vials, a couple of towels and a thick pair of brightly colored woolen socks.

Silently, Fred pulled off what was left of the socks and slipper and carefully lowered her feet into the tub. Hermione involuntarily cringed and let out a short hiss when the open cuts hit the water. Fred’s head snapped up and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

She quickly covered. “It’s okay. Just…tickled at first.”

He knew that was a lie but loved that even now she was trying to help him rather than herself. Ever so gently he washed her feet, then tenderly dried them and covered them with balms from the glass vials. He softly kissed each instep then slipped on the socks.

“There. They don’t really match but Mum made them so they’re really soft and warm.”

“They feel wonderful.“ Hermione replied sleepily. It had been a long evening. Fatigue combined with the warm water and the foot massage was taking its toll. She was now struggling to keep her eyes open.

Fred moved back to the sofa, pulling her to him and placing her head on his chest. “Shh….you rest now.”

Before she nodded off she whispered, “I love you.”

Kissing her forehead he replied, “Love you, too.”

****

He awoke a couple of hours later and looked at the clock. He would have to work fast if he were to return her to school in time to avoid her getting in trouble.

She was still fast asleep in his arms. He decided on a plan, smiled and then apparated them both away.

****

Hermione’s eyes snapped open. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. 

She was on the couch in the common room, her book still resting on the arm where she had left it last night. She shook her head in confusion. Had she dreamed all of that?

She swung her feet to the floor and suddenly noticed the brightly colored socks she was now wearing. She heard a crinkling sound coming from her robe. Reaching into her pocket she found a note in Fred’s distinctive scrawl.

“H – Peeves owed me one last favor so he distracted the lady long enough for me to slip you back home. We’ll need to come up with a better system in the future. Be safe and I’ll see you at the weekend. All My Love – F”

She held the note close and smiled before heading upstairs to get ready for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Unfortunately there was no time to establish a contingency plan before it was actually needed.  
  
  
The following morning Fred was working with Verity, preparing to open the shop when he heard a loud crack. He turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there with Ginny, who was frantically calling his name. They locked eyes and Fred grew cold. He knew that only one thing would cause that look - something had happened to Hermione.  
  
  
He raced to his sister. Without a word McGonagall grabbed his arm and they apparated away. Seconds later they arrived at their destination - a hallway he was all too familiar with - the one leading to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.   
  
  
Fred charged blindly towards the doors, shouting Hermione's name. Professor McGonagall stepped in front of him.  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Lower your voice! Do not make me regret my decision to bring you here."  
  
  
Fred reached for his wand. He gave the professor a hard stare and took a deep breath before speaking in a measured, icy tone. "Professor - do not make me move you."  
  
  
Ginny reached for his arm. "Fred." He continued to glare at the door and the woman in front of it. "Fred!"  
  
  
He finally turned towards his sister. She gently lowered his wand, speaking softly and keeping her eyes locked on his the whole time. "Hermione's going to be okay. She's asleep right now. Let us explain and then we'll go see her. All right?"  
  
  
Ginny was nodding slowly as she spoke and Fred found himself following suit.  
  
  
Professor McGonagall exhaled deeply. "Thank you, Miss Weasley." She turned back to Fred. "It seems that there was an unfortunate incident this morning involving other members of the student body."  
  
  
Ginny snorted. The professor turned and arched an eyebrow. Ginny ignored the look and spoke directly to her brother. "What the Headmistress is trying to say is that some vile little 4th year Slytherins decided to have a little fun at breakfast today and spiked various jugs of pumpkin juice with their own special creation."  
  
  
Fred gulped. "Poison?"  
  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Nothing so simple as that. No, this little concoction was a demented twist on a daydream charm although, instead of being caught up in a nice little fantasy for a while, the people that drink this particular cocktail get trapped in a waking version of their worst nightmares for 30 minutes."  
  
  
Whatever color had been left in Fred's face drained completely at hearing this. Without another word he pushed past both women and into the ward. Before he could call out again Ginny grabbed him and whispered loudly, "Last bed on the left."  
  
  
He raced to the end of the room, searching for the bed with Hermione in it. Several other figures were already gathered around. When he reached her side, Luna quickly stood and gave him the spot she had been occupying. Fred dropped down and grabbed Hermione's hand. He stared at her pale face then reached to stroke her cheek and shivered at how cold it felt.  
  
  
"She'll sleep for a couple of more hours at least." It took a moment for Fred to process that it was Neville's voice he was hearing. He looked across the cot and started when he saw the man's face. It was bruised and bleeding.  
  
  
"Bloody hell, Nev! What happened to you?"  
  
  
Neville shrugged. Ginny finally spoke up. "It was Hermione."  
  
  
Fred looked confused. "What?"  
  
  
Neville began to protest. "She didn't know..."  
  
  
Ginny cut him off. "Neville was visiting Professor McGonagall this morning. I ran into him in the hallway and invited him to breakfast. Nev, Luna and I had just sat down and started chatting with Hermione when the commotion started."  
  
  
She indicated with her head and Fred turned, just now becoming aware that most of the beds in the ward were filled. "We weren't sure what was going on at first. Neville summoned Ron, Harry and some of the other Aurors as soon as he figured out that this was some sort of deliberate attack."   
  
  
Fred finally noticed that Harry, Ron and Kingsley were all standing near the bed as well.  
  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke up. "How were you able to contact them so quickly, Longbottom?"  
  
  
Harry stepped forward. "Through our old DA coins. Neville had the idea for the former members that were joining the Aurors to wear them round our necks. He worked with Hermione just as we began training to tweak the charm so that we could warn each other of danger and get to each other quickly in case of an emergency."  
  
  
Ginny and Luna both smiled at Neville who was beginning to look very uncomfortable with all the attention.  
  
  
Ginny continued. "Right after he had called for reinforcements we heard Hermione scream. Neville grabbed her and carried her into the girls lavatory for safety."  
  
  
All eyes turned back to Neville at that point. He took a deep breath before explaining. "It has been my experience that when sick people do things like this they take pleasure in hanging around and watching the chaos." He glanced down at Hermione before looking back at Fred. "Hermione's my friend. I wasn't going to let her become some sort of a side show for those bastards to enjoy."  
  
  
Fred nodded gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
  
Luna sat down next to Neville. "Ginny and I followed them. By this time I realized that Hermione thought that she was back....there." She looked towards Harry and Ron. "We were able to get her wand from her but before we could completely subdue her she went after Neville with her fists. I assume from her words that she thought he was Greyback."   
  
  
Luna reached out and gently touched Neville's shoulder. "Neville didn't fight back. He just let her go at him until we were able to safely restrain her. Then Ginny left to find the Headmistress so Neville and I stayed with Hermione until Madam Pomfrey arrived with an antidote."  
  
  
Neville reached across and laid his hand on Fred's arm while looking the other man directly in the eye. "I promise you. We didn't leave her side, Fred. Not for one second. I swear it."  
  
  
Fred swallowed hard while gripping Hermione's hand even tighter. "You're a good man, Neville. I appreciate everything you've done." He turned to look at Ginny and Luna. "All of you. Really. I know Hermione will as well."  
  
  
He took a deep breath and then shifted his focus to Kingsley, Harry and Ron. "What I need to know from you lot is that you have the bastards who did this and when I can get my hands on them."  
  
  
Ron folded his arms. "We have it under control, Fred. The students were easy. Like Neville said they were stupid enough to stick around and watch the ruckus they caused. The ingredients they used are fairly exotic and easy to trace. We are working on that part now. The last bit will be finding if they came up with this plan themselves or if they had outside help."  
  
  
Kingsley stepped forward. "That shouldn't take long. Whether they acted alone or with outside help they made one very big mistake - they acted indiscriminately."  
  
  
Fred shook his head. "Sorry. Not following."  
  
  
Shacklebolt gestured back into the ward. "They hit every house - including Slytherin. They also hit every status - Muggleborn, Half-Blood, Pure Blood, at least one member of the faculty. There will be no safe harbor for those connected to this incident. We already have people lining up at the Ministry asking how they can help find anyone connected to this."  
  
  
Harry knelt down beside Fred. "That being said, we would all feel better if Hermione was in a place where she felt safe when she woke up - someplace that will be a bit easier to lock down until we know for sure that we've got everyone involved. We were hoping that could be your flat."  
  
  
"Absolutely," Fred stated. "That was going to be my suggestion anyway." He looked back at Professor McGonagall. "Can I take her there now?"  
  
  
The headmistress glanced at Madame Pomfrey, who nodded. "All she needs now is rest and quiet. If Mr. Weasley can provide that I have no problem releasing her into his care."  
  
  
Fred immediately scooped Hermione into his arms before looking around. "I am assuming that since I am still on school grounds that I will need to apparate with either the Headmistress or one of the Aurors?"  
  
  
Harry looked at Kingsley. "I can apparate directly into Fred's flat. I've done it before. May I?"  
  
  
The large man nodded. "Come back to the ministry after you get them settled. We'll stop by in the morning to give them an update."

Fred tightened his grip on Hermione and turned to his friend. "Right. Let's go then."  
  
  
With a crack they were gone and seconds later they were standing in the living room of the flat. Fred went straight for the bedroom and laid Hermione gently down on the bed. He quickly removed her shoes and outer robes as well as the tie of her school uniform before covering her with the blankets, securely tucking her in and smoothing the hair from her face.  
  
  
Harry stood back while this took place. He finally spoke quietly. "I'll leave her wand in the other room. She may be disoriented when she wakes up and it would kill her if she accidentally injured you before she knew what she was doing."  
  
  
Fred nodded distractedly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's still form. Harry turned Fred to face him. "Hey. She's going to be okay. This is not your fault. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. Understand?"  
  
  
Fred stared blankly at him. Harry gripped his friend's shoulder and gave a shake. "Get some rest yourself, mate. She'll need you when she wakes up. We'll stop back tomorrow with an update. Okay?"  
  
  
Fred paused then hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you."   
  
  
Harry squeezed back. "No problem. Just take care of her." With that he stepped back and apparated away.  
  
  
Fred returned to the bed, crawled in next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Then, and only then, did he finally allow himself to do the one thing he had wanted to do from the moment he had realized something had actually happened to her.   
  
  
He held her close and he wept.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Fred managed to get a little sleep before waking to find Hermione becoming restless. He held her gently as she suddenly sat bolt upright and began trying to thrash about, eyes darting wildly around the room. He tightened his hold slightly and began whispering, "Shh....It's okay, you're safe. I'm here. It's okay. It's okay...."  
  
  
He managed to turn her so she was facing him. "Look. See? Just me. Just me. No one else here. You're okay."  
  
  
She struggled to get her bearings. "Fred? Where am I? What happened?"  
  
  
He continued to hold her arms and kept his eyes fixed on hers. "You're at the flat. You're safe." He began to run his fingers through her hair to try and calm her. "What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes in concentration. "I remember getting up and going down for breakfast. I had already started eating when Ginny and Luna came in with Neville. We started talking and then there was a lot of noise. I turned and saw a little first year Hufflepuff on the floor screaming as if something were coming after him. I stood to help and then..." She opened her eyes, turned pale and began to shake. "Then....I was somewhere else...."  
  
  
Fred nodded. "You got caught up in someone's sick little game. Madame Pomfrey says there shouldn't be any lasting aftereffects. The antidote they gave you just made you sleep for a while."  
  
  
Hermione began to focus on her surroundings. "What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
  
Fred propped up some pillows and pulled her to him. "Lie back here and rest, luv. I'll tell you everything I know." He continued to stroke her hair as he recounted most of the last few hours, beginning with the arrival of McGonagall and Ginny at the shop and continuing through to Harry apparating them to the flat. Hermione became visibly upset when she learned she had injured Neville.   
  
  
"He must hate me!" she groaned.  
  
  
Fred gave her shoulder a slight shake. "Hate you? Don't be daft." He chuckled softly. "You know, for an only child you certainly have a lot of people that claim you as family, Hermione, and Neville is absolutely in that group. He, Ginny and Luna took care of you because they love you and they know you have always done the same for them."  
  
  
He pulled her into another embrace. "Harry, Ron and Kingsley already have the students responsible. They just want you to stay here until they can confirm the little vermin were acting alone. They are going to stop by in the morning and give us an update." He tenderly kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"  
  
  
There was a long silence and then Hermione sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed. She sat there for a moment, gripping the side of the mattress, staring at the floor. "I'm tired, Fred."  
  
  
He reached for her arm. "Understandable. Lie down and sleep as long as you like."  
  
  
She gently removed his hand and turned to face him. "That's not what I meant. I'm _tired_. Tired of letting the past get the way of my present and my future. Tired of reliving these horrible memories." She took a deep breath. "Tired of letting some.... _bitch_... who is dead and gone impact my life and the lives of the people that I love."  
  
  
Fred stared, speechless. He could never remember hearing Hermione swear before. She continued to grip the side of the bed, her knuckles turning white. She began to rock back and forth, staring a hole in the wall opposite her.  
  
  
He waited a moment and then said softly, "What do you need from me?"  
  
  
She looked towards the ceiling for a moment before responding. "Do you remember the article I showed you recently? The one I tore from one of my parents' magazines?"  
  
  
"The one about the stress trauma?"  
  
  
"Yes. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."  
  
  
He had read it and they had a long discussion afterwards. Fred had commented that in many ways the muggle world had a much better system of dealing with certain things than the magical community. To his mind, muggles tended to dig in and attempt to fix the root of the problem whereas the wizarding society often used magic as a bandage instead of seeking an actual cure.  
  
  
She began to fidget with her hands. "If you recall, in that article it talked about how survivors of traumatic situations often found it helpful to talk through what happened to them - getting it all out in the open with someone they trust...somewhere they feel safe."  
  
  
She bit her lip and bounced her foot on the floor. She took a another deep breath. "I...I'd like to try that, Fred. But I'm scared."  
  
  
He reached out and took her hand. "Scared of what, luv?"  
  
  
She swallowed hard and glanced away. "Scared of going through it all again. Scared that when I'm done you will look at me differently."  
  
  
He scooted closer and turned her face towards him. "Hermione. Listen to me. There is nothing - I repeat, _nothing_ \- that you could ever say or do that would change my feelings for you. Please. You have to believe that."  
  
  
She stared into his eyes for a long moment before nodding slowly. She took a couple of more deep breaths before standing suddenly. "Right. Okay." She began pacing about the room.  
  
  
Fred watched her carefully then quietly asked. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
  
She twirled a finger in her hair as she walked. "Um...I think I need to be moving about while I talk. Once I start just let me go. If I stop I may not have the nerve to start again." She looked at him with a worried expression. "Please don't be offended but...don't try and touch me while I'm talking. I...need space when I get agitated like this, okay?"  
  
  
Fred nodded. "Whatever you need." He paused. "Do you want to do this here or in the living room?"  
  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Living room."  
  
  
Fred got up and followed her into the other room. Before he sat down she asked, "Do you have anything made of glass or ceramic that you don't care about?"  
  
  
He blinked a couple of times. "I...think so. Why?"  
  
  
She wrung her hands and looked at the floor. "Because...I may want to break something."  
  
  
He couldn't help a soft smile. Only Hermione would ask politely if she could break something. He took out his wand and conjured a table full of glasses, plates and mugs of varying sizes. "Have at, luv. Break all you like."  
  
  
She took his hand briefly, gave a quick squeeze and then pushed back at the lump forming in her throat. She closed her eyes, took one more deep breath and started in, beginning with a recap of the trio's hunt for the horcruxes, their time in the forest and Ron's leaving and return. Fred already knew most of this but let her talk and used the time to steady himself for the parts of the tale that were still to come.  
  
  
She related the experience at the Lovegood's and Fred noticed that she significantly downplayed her role in saving not only Ron and Harry but also orchestrating their escape in such a way as to protect the rest of the Weasleys as well as Luna and her father. It occurred to him that she really had no idea how remarkable any of her actions had been.  
  
  
Then she began to speak about getting caught by the snatchers and her attempt to jinx Harry to protect his identity before they had all been dragged off to Malfoy Manor.  
  
  
The next few minutes were some of the most difficult of Fred's life. He struggled to keep calm, to not become physically ill, to not leap off the sofa and wrap Hermione in a protective embrace. However awful he had pictured the scene in his mind, it was a million times worse hearing her describe Greyback's threats and the pain she endured at the hands of Bellatrix.  
  
  
She held it together very well, speaking mostly in calm, measured tones. Her voice began to shake when describing the pain of the crucios and her absolute certainty that Bellatrix was going to slice her throat...and then she got to Dobby. As she started to describe his bravery and how he rescued them all her voice began to catch. She stopped, inhaled sharply and suddenly began hurling glassware and pottery at the wall, screaming in anguish.  
  
  
Fred flinched and again fought the urge to run and hold her, instead gripping the pillow in his lap so tightly that he realized he had actually begun to rip it in half. He waited until she stopped throwing items and started sobbing, leaning against the wall for support.  
  
  
At this Fred could bear it no longer. He stood and moved towards her. "Hermione?" He said softly. "Please - can I hold you now?"  
  
  
She turned and threw herself into his arms, bawling uncontrollably. They stood there for a very long time, Fred embracing her silently as she let out so many months of pent up fear, sadness and anger. Finally she pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on his chest. Without looking up she sniffed, "I'm sorry. I think I've ruined your shirt."  
  
  
He bent to kiss the top of her head. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure that I have more."  
  
  
They stood like that for a while longer before Hermione whispered, "Do you think differently of me now?"  
  
  
Fred paused and then said simply, "Yes." He felt her stiffen and he quickly tipped her face towards his so she could see his expression. "I didn't think it was possible but I think you are even stronger, braver, more amazing, more brilliant, more...."   
  
  
He closed his eyes and groaned. " _Merlin_! I wish I had your vocabulary because I can't come up with enough words to tell you how much I love you and how incredible I think you are." He cupped her face in his hands. "And the most astonishing thing is that you really have no idea how remarkable you are."

  
He stared at her and a wave of emotion started to overwhelm him. He gazed at the thin scar on her neck and managed to get out, "And the thought that someone almost took you away before I ever realized..." His breathing became ragged and he began to shake.  
  
  
Hermione looked at him in alarm. "Fred? Are you okay?"  
  
  
He took a couple of deep breaths and gripped her shoulders. "Luv? I think it may be my turn to break things now. Okay?"  
  
  
She reached up and placed her hands on his face, a concerned expression in her eyes. He tried to answer her unspoken question. "Yes. I'm upset and angry, but not at you, all right? _Never_ at you. Understand?"  
  
  
She nodded. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
  
He stepped back from her. "Same, I guess. Let me say my piece and try not to get between whatever I'm throwing and the wall."  
  
  
She sat on the sofa as he began to pace. She watched him run his hands through his hair as he began to get more and more agitated.  
  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione. And that love causes me to get very angry and very afraid when I think of anything happening to you."  
  
  
He picked up a glass from the table and turned it over in his hands. "For example, I am _angry_..." At this word he vehemently hurled the glass at the wall. "...that anyone felt they ever had the right to touch you at all, much less to hurt you."  
  
  
He picked up a mug this time. "And I am _angry_..." It smashed to pieces. "...that people feel that just because of who your parents are that they can attempt to make you feel somehow less of a person."  
  
  
A plate this time. "I am _angry_..." It shattered into dust. "...that Bellatrix and Greyback are dead because what I really want right at this moment is to tear them apart with my bare hands."   
  
  
A goblet. "I am _angry_..." It disintegrated upon hitting the wall. "...about this whole _stupid, senseless_ war and all of the people that it hurt and all of the people who died and all of the ones left behind."  
  
  
Another mug. "And I am _angry_..." Practically vaporized. "...that someone else was there for you today instead of me."

Suddenly, his shoulders slumped and his voice lowered. "And I am afraid...with a kind of fear that I have never felt before." He shook his head. "You know, I was never afraid of losing George. The idea of him being gone honestly just never occurred to me. It was something that could simply never happen...until it did."  
  
  
Fred's voice began to quiver. "And now that I know that you _can_ lose something so important in such a brief moment..." He turned away from her. "That's why I panicked the other night when I had the nightmare. It wasn't the one I normally have. In this one I was forced to witness you suffer and I was powerless to stop it. I just had to watch until I saw you....die." He gulped. "And I woke up and felt so....helpless. Because I _know_ that I can't be with you all the time and that someday something could happen and there would be nothing I could do. And then this morning..."

At this point his voice failed him. There was a quiet moment and then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned to see Hermione's tear stained face looking up at him.  
  
  
"May I hold you now?" She whispered. He nodded and they clung to each other for another long while, both in tears this time.  
  
  
Hermione finally leaned back, reached up and wiped his face with her hands. He sighed. "Haven't you gotten tired of seeing your boyfriend cry yet?"  
  
  
She tipped her head slightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He shrugged. "Isn't it?"  
  
  
She looked at him in genuine amazement. "You don't get it, do you?"  
  
  
"Get what?"  
  
  
She reached up and pulled his face down until they were touching foreheads. "Don't you know how brave a man has to be to show how he really feels to someone - especially someone he loves?" She moved her hands to his neck. " _You_ are the bravest man I have ever known, Fred Weasley. Don't ever doubt that for one moment."  
  
  
She tenderly kissed him before embracing him once again. After a moment she asked quietly, "So - What now?"  
  
  
He turned to look at the floor around them, filled with broken glass and crockery. "Well, we either remember some cleaning charms or we hire a maid."  
  
  
A smile spread across her face and then they both began to laugh. "Besides that," she said softly.

He gazed down at her. "I'm not sure. I think this is a good first step. I guess we should try and be honest whenever we are feeling scared or angry or sad and work on it from there. Deal?"  
  
  
She nodded. "Deal."

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Are you hungry?"  
  
  
"Starving."  
  
  
"All right. Let's get you fed and then work on this mess before Harry shows up and thinks you've been attacked again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione and Fred were curled up on the sofa the following morning when there was a sharp rap at the door. They both snapped to attention and grabbed their wands. Fred put a finger to his lips and signaled for Hermione to circle around to the other side of the room. He moved next to the doorknob and called out, "Who's there?"  
  
  
"It's Harry and Neville."  
  
  
Fred hesitated. "Harry Potter can apparate directly into this flat."  
  
  
There was a brief pause before a bemused voice answered, "Harry Potter also knows that Hermione Granger is in there with her boyfriend and Harry Potter wishes to remain "The Boy Who Lived."  
  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. "That bad of a joke almost qualifies as a security question in itself. However, I am not taking any chances. How did I describe you before drinking the polyjuice potion that night?"  
  
  
A soft chuckle could be heard from the other side of the door. "A specky, scrawny git."  
  
  
Fred cautiously opened the door. "Hello, Harry."  
  
  
"Hello, Fred." 

Harry started to enter but Fred held up his hand. "Not so fast."  
  


He turned to Neville. "Sorry, mate...."  
  
  
Before Fred could formulate a question, a voice came from inside the room. "How did we first meet, Neville?"  
  
  
A smile came across Neville's face as he answered, "You were one of the only ones that was willing to help me look for Trevor on that first train ride to Hogwarts."  
  
  
Fred looked back at Hermione and, satisfied with the response he got, opened the door and let both men inside. Hermione stepped towards them and then gasped. "Neville!" She rushed forward and pulled him into a big hug. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"  
  
  
Neville awkwardly patted her back. "Nothing to forgive, Hermione. Besides, you've been hitting me with one hex or another since we were eleven years old. I think I've built up an immunity."  
  
  
Fred looked a bit lost. "Couldn't Madame Pomfrey have fixed those bruises up for you, Nev?"  
  
  
Harry laughed. "She offered but Luna told him she thought it made him look manly and..." He searched for the word.  
  
  
Neville grinned. " 'Devil-may-care' "  
  
  
They all chuckled at the expression on Neville's face. Harry stepped forward and embraced Hermione. "How are you feeling?"  
  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Better." She smiled at Fred. "I have an excellent caretaker."  
  
  
Harry gave Fred a mock serious look. "Good to hear. It's been a long night. I would hate to have to expend the energy to thrash him at this point."   
  
Fred held up his hands in pretend surrender.  


Harry grinned. "We do bring good news, however. It seems the three students acted alone, although after meeting their families I see where the psychopathic tendencies come from. They have all been expelled so you won't have to worry about meeting them in the hallways and the families have suddenly found they have no friends in the local wizarding community so they are moving away as we speak. Kingsley has also made it so we will be notified if they ever return so there shouldn't be any retaliatory attacks."  
  
  
Fred placed his arm around Hermione and they both breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, guys. That is the best possible news." Fred said. "By the way, where's Ron? I thought he would come with you."  
  
  
"There were a lot of families to notify this morning so we got paired up. Ron is out with Seamus. I'm sure he'll stop by later to check on you both," Harry answered.

Fred noticed a brief glance between Harry and Neville. Harry proceeded, "We will need you to come down to the Ministry at one point today and make a statement if you feel up to it, Hermione?"

"Absolutely. I'll just get changed and then we can all go together, if that's okay?"

Harry nodded. Hermione gave Fred a quick kiss and then went into the other room, closing the door behind her. Fred paused and then turned to Harry. "So what's the real reason Ron isn't here?"  
  
  
Harry hesitated and looked at Neville. "He really wanted to but since we weren't sure of the after effects of the potion Luna suggested that Ron and I at the door might be a bit too much like that day..."

  
  
Fred nodded. "That was very thoughtful. Thank you."  
  
  
Harry glanced at the closed door and then back to Fred. "Honestly, how is she?"  
  
  
Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. We talked, I let her scream, we broke things. I hope it helped."  
  
  
Harry smiled. "Just having you around helps her, Fred. Thank you for that."  
  
  
Fred looked at the closed door as well before turning back to Harry. "Nowhere else I would rather be, mate." He stood and reached for his jacket. "I can go with her this morning, right?"  
  
  
Harry nodded. "Absolutely."  
  
  
Fred stopped and asked, "Will Professor McGonagall be there?"  
  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe. We'll need a statement from her as well. Why?"  
  
  
Fred began to fidget with his collar. "I kind of owe her an apology. I sort of...threatened her last night."  
  
  
Harry and Neville both stared. Harry snorted, "You mean Ginny wasn't just having me on?!"  
  
  
Neville looked at them in confusion. Harry explained, "Ginny told me that McGonagall stood between Fred and the door to the hospital ward and that he pulled his wand on her, but I thought she was joking with me."  
  
  
Fred raised his eyebrows. "Guilty as charged."  
  
  
Neville let out a low whistle. A playful grin came across Harry's face. "Do you know where we are, Neville?"  
  
  
Neville blinked twice before answering uncertainly, "Fred's flat?"  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "Neville, we are in the presence of a man that has _purposely_ invited the wrath of Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger _AND_ Minerva McGonagall." He paused. "I wonder why _I_ ' _m_ the one known as the "boy who lived?"  
  
  
Neville immediately retorted, "I wonder why it's _Luna_ that they call 'Looney'? "

At this all three men melted into laughter. Seconds later a befuddled Hermione stepped into the room. "What is so funny?" Something about her tone sent them into another fit of giggles.  
  
  
Fred finally pulled himself together enough to hug her and say, "I'll tell you all about it later, luv. I promise."  
  
  
She rolled her eyes, shook her head and muttered, "Boys..." before joining the trio as they flooed to the Ministry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

A few days later Fred found himself being escorted towards the room that he would forever think of as Dumbledore's office. He had sent an apology by owl to Professor McGonagall and in it had also requested a meeting to determine how to handle similar incidents regarding Hermione in the future.  
  
  
He knocked on the partially open door. "Professor?"  
  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Come in. Have a seat."  
  
  
Fred walked slowly into the room, taking in the familiar surroundings and the memories associated with them.  
  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing behind her desk. "I was surprised to receive your note, Mr. Weasley. While I am aware that you have grown quite fond of Miss Granger..."

Fred cut her off. "No."  
  
  
McGonagall looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
  
Fred stood behind one of the chairs he had been offered. "I said, no. I have not "grown quite fond" of Miss Granger."  
  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
  
Fred cleared his throat. "I have not " _grown quite fond_ " of Hermione. She has not " _risen in my esteem_." I have not " _begun to care for her_." He stared directly into the Professor's eyes. "I am in _love_ with Miss Granger, Professor. Completely and utterly. I need for you to understand that up front. There can be no question on this point."

  
  
The professor opened her mouth to speak but Fred continued, "What I have 'grown quite _tired'_ of, however, are the people that I _love_ getting hurt or dying and me not being able to do a damn thing about it."  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley..."  
  
  
"I _will_ be there for Hermione whenever she needs me, Professor. I don't care what the rules and regulations say."  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley..."  
  
  
"You need to realize..."

"Mr. Weasley!!!"  
  
  
Fred jumped at her tone and years of muscle memory caused him to stand at attention.  
  
  
"Have a seat, Mr. Weasley!" snapped McGonagall.  
  
  
Fred obediently sat. The Professor sighed, her expression softening. She pushed a silver tea tray across the desk towards him.  
  
  
"Have a biscuit, Weasley."  
  
  
Fred seemed at a loss as how to respond. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "They aren't enchanted. No canary creams. It will just be easier for me to tell you that there are many points on which you and I agree if you have something in your mouth keeping you from interrupting me."  
  
  
Fred remained frozen for a moment and then took a biscuit. McGonagall reached for some papers in front of her. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I first became aware that there was a _relationship_ between you and Miss Granger just before start of term when she came to me and had her records changed to list you as her emergency contact as well as the person authorized to make decisions about her medical care should she be incapable of doing so herself."  
  
  
Fred almost choked on the biscuit. _Before the start of term_? That was before he had told her that he loved her. His heart swelled when he realized that before she ever knew how he felt that she had, quite literally, decided to place her life in his hands.  
  
  
McGonagall looked up. "It was for this reason and not the..ahem...rather violent insistence of your sister that I brought you to the hospital ward the other day." She glanced back down at her files. "Now, I understand your desire to be there for Miss Granger and I am also aware that the feeling is reciprocal. In my meeting with her this morning I believe the phrase she used was that, were the situation reversed, she was willing to 'quote' " _blast apart every stone from the castle wall as well as anyone foolish enough to stand in front of it_ " 'end quote'."  
  
  
She looked past Fred. "Did I get that correct, Miss Granger?"  
  
  
Fred turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway beside Professor Flitwick. Hermione summoned all the composure she could muster and walked towards the chair next to Fred.

"I'm sorry, Headmistress. In the heat of the discussion I failed to note my exact wording but that does seem to cover the gist of the statement I was trying to make." She sat down and folded her hands primly in her lap, allowing herself a brief glance at Fred, who looked as though he was about to burst with pride.  
  
  
Hearing this information helped him regain some of his footing and with a large grin he proffered her the tea tray and asked, "Biscuit?"  
  
  
Hermione was forced to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter at his cheek. She managed to get out, "No, thank you. I was, uh...offered one earlier."  
  
  
"Ah." Fred nodded and returned the tray to the desk.  
  
  
They both turned back and realized that McGonagall was staring at them with a strange expression on her face. They waited a moment before Fred ventured, "Professor?"  
  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "Sorry. You both quite reminded me of...." She glanced at Flitwick who seemed to be very amused by all that was happening. "Never mind."  
  
  
She took a deep breath and continued. "Well, as I was saying, while I understand the arguments you are making you must realize what an unusual situation we find ourselves in at this point in time. We do, in fact, have a good number of students here for their N.E.W.T.'s that are older than customary due to the circumstances of the prior two years. Most of these students, like Miss Granger, have provided extraordinary services not just to this school but to the wizarding world at large and are used to having a higher degree of autonomy than we would normally allow."

She continued. "However, _because_ of the events of the last year and particularly in light of the most recent incident, Hogwarts is under intense pressure to tighten, not loosen, our security protocols. This means, among other things, that all 'unauthorized' entrances and exits to the school have been identified and shut down."

She gave a pointed look at Fred, who started to protest. Professor McGonagall raised a hand. "Steady on, Mr. Weasley. This morning Miss Granger mentioned that the two of you may have found a solution to one part of this particular conundrum."  
  
  
Fred glanced at Hermione who nodded at him. "Well, it was Hermione's doing really. Brilliant actually..."  
  
  
Hermione cut him off. "It was Fred that had the real breakthrough. It was genius..."  
  
  
Fred interrupted her. "I only had a theory. You were the one bright enough to.."  
  
  
McGonagall coughed loudly. "Perhaps this month's gathering of the Mutual Admiration Society could hold its meeting at a more convenient time and someone could just explain what your idea is?"  


Hermione blushed and Fred leaned towards the desk. "Well, you're familiar with the amazing job Hermione did on the original DA coins and the enhancements she made for the Aurors so they could signal for help. So we started to talk about how we could further improve them and one of the areas of opportunity we saw was the fact that you had to have your wand to activate the coin."  
  
  
Hermione spoke up. "But we all know that it's possible for even the best witch or wizard to get ambushed or overwhelmed and disarmed and then you're stuck. That's when Fred mentioned something he and George had been working on before they had to go on underground."  
  
  
Fred nodded. "We had been talking about a system to alert someone even if you had been incapacitated. George and I were just never able to figure out the mechanics - then Hermione came along."  
  
  
He reached out and took her hand before looking back at the two professors. "She pointed out that we had been carrying our DA coins on us for a long time - through the most stressful periods of our lives. She theorized that they had picked up on our bodies responses to trauma and we could use that to "program" them to send out an alert if it detected that we were in danger, even if we were unconscious or wandless."

Hermione leaned towards him. "It was when Fred started talking about working on it with George that it occurred to me. What if we "twinned" our two galleons?"

Fred smiled at her. "Hermione realized that what we needed was a variation of a protean charm. That way if our coins sense that we are in danger it will immediately alert the other person. Of course, it doesn't do any good to alert someone if they can't get to you."  
  
  
Hermione jumped in. "That's when Fred came up with a fabulous idea. Personal portkeys."  
  
  
This caught the attention of the two Professors. "Come again?" said Professor Flitwick.  
  
  
Hermione continued. "Fred had the idea of making the twinned galleons into personal portkeys. That way no matter where the other person was - even a place you had never been - you would still be able to get to them."  
  
  
Fred interrupted. "Of course, Hermione had to go one better and point out that appearing right next to the person may not always be the safest option. If I go and fall off a cliff I don't want her appearing right by my side in midair. So she came up with a spell that triangulates the nearest safe spot to the person in trouble and deposits you there instead. Genius!"  
  
  
Professor Flitwick hopped up and scurried around the desk. "Fascinating! May I see one of them, please?"  
  
  
Fred reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace, slipping it over his head and handing it to the diminutive Professor. Flitwick turned it over carefully in his hands, inspecting it closely. "Remarkable!"  
  
  
He handed it over to McGonagall who appeared equally impressed. Flitwick turned back to Fred and Hermione. "And you came up with all of this in just the four days since Miss Granger was released from the hospital wing?"  
  
  
"Three actually," started Fred. "The first day after we mainly..." Hermione gripped his hand tightly. "...slept." They gave each other a look. Fred winked and Hermione struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
  
"Amazing! You do make quite the team, don't you?" Professor Flitwick beamed.   
  
  
Professor McGonagall handed Fred's galleon back to him. "I do have to agree with Filius on that point. You seem to have an uncanny ability of solving complex problems together. So perhaps you could assist me in how I am supposed to explain allowing a student to be in possession of an illegal portkey. I am assuming that the Ministry is yet unaware of this?"  
  
  
Fred cleared his throat. "Illegal is a very strong word, Professor. We prefer 'not yet fully authorized.'"  
  
  
It was now McGonagall's turn to suppress a smile. "I see. Then how about this for a compromise, Mr. Weasley? You and Miss Granger take your creation to the Ministry and become " _fully authorized_." At that point I would have no problem with your implementation of this solution in regards to any further emergencies. Agreed?"

Fred and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Agreed."  
  
  
Professor McGonagall picked up another piece of paper. "Now as to Miss Granger's other request." Fred glanced over. He was unaware of another request. Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
  
"I am afraid, Miss Granger, that allowing you completely unrestricted access to transport between school grounds and a certain address on Diagon Alley for the remainder of the school year is out of the question."  
  
  
Fred turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. It had been worth a shot.  
  
  
"However," McGonagall continued, "Seeing as how I believe the Ministry will be quite interested in whatever _new_ ideas that you and Mr. Weasley can develop, I see no problem with allowing you the time after completion of classes each Friday afternoon and start of classes each Monday morning to spend wherever you wish."  
  
  
The Professor peered over her glasses. "My only stipulation would be that you inform either myself, Miss Weasley or Miss Lovegood of your whereabouts whenever you leave school grounds so we don't have any miscommunication or concerns about your being missing. Agreed?"  
  
  
Hermione sat up very straight. "Agreed."

Professor McGonagall stood. "Very well. Miss Granger, I believe you are capable of escorting Mr. Weasley to the front gate."  
  
  
Hermione beamed. "Yes. Thank you, Headmistress."   
  
  
The two professors watched as the couple hastily exited the room. A few seconds later they heard a joyous whoop followed by soft whispers and laughter echoing down the hallway.  
  
  
Without turning, Professor Flitwick said, "James and Lily."  
  
  
Professor McGonagall sat and sighed. "You saw it too?"  
  
  
Flitwick nodded. "It could be a slippery slope, giving them that much freedom to see each other."  
  
  
McGonagall poured a cup of tea. "These are extraordinary times, Filius. Exceptions can be made. Anyway, if I said no they would have just found a way around us." She glanced at the door and then back to her colleague. "Besides, would you want to be the one standing between them if either one truly thought the other was in imminent danger?"  
  
  
Without hesitation, Flitwick replied, "I'd rather face the dark lord himself...alone and without my wand."  
  
  
"Exactly," McGonagall responded and helped herself to a biscuit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen - Christmas**

Hermione and Fred tumbled out of the fireplace into the flat, still wearing the Christmas cracker paper crowns from their dinner at the Burrow and laughing hysterically. They were each sporting their new jumpers, made by Mrs. Weasley in contrasting colors and featuring a large "F" and "H" respectively.  
  
  
Hermione struggled to catch her breath. "The look on Fleur's face...." She couldn't finish.  
  
  
Fred snorted. "She didn't find it nearly as amusing as Bill and Charlie."  
  
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek. "What in the world possessed Charlie to give Bill a bone and a dog collar for Christmas? I thought your mother was going to go apoplectic!"  
  
  
Fred shook his head. "I don't know but it was sure nice to see someone else get lectured for a change. That was a Christmas present in and of itself."  
  
  
He reached over and pulled Hermione into a big hug. "Speaking of, Christmas is not quite over yet for you, young lady." He lead her to a specific spot near the fireplace. "Stand right there and close your eyes."  
  
  
A suspicious look came over her face. "Fred?"  
  
  
"It's perfectly safe! Just close your eyes." She continued to stare at him warily. "Please?!"  
  


She couldn't help but smile at the pleading tone. "Fine!" She closed her eyes.  
  


She heard his voice move further away. "You have to promise - No peeking!"  
  
  
She crossed her arms. "I promise."  
  
  
" _Promise_ promise?"  
  
  
She laughed out loud. " _Promise_ promise!"  
  
  
She could hear various movements going on around her and then felt a warmth coming from the direction of the fireplace. The smell of hot chocolate began to fill the air. Suddenly Fred's voice was right next to her ear. "Right. There are pillows on the floor directly behind you. I am going to help lower you down so you can get the full effect, okay? Trust me?"  
  
  
Hermione nodded confidently. "I trust you."

Fred gently guided her onto some pillows and then sat next to her. "Okay, you can look now."  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and was enchanted by what she saw.   
  
  
Directly in front of them was a large Christmas tree, decorated with floating lights and candles. The ceiling of the flat had been enchanted to look like a winter sky with the stars shining brightly. A fire was burning in the fireplace and a tray of Christmas cookies and hot chocolate was sitting next to them.  
  
  
"Fred! This is beautiful!"  
  
  
Fred grinned. "I remembered how much you liked the trees and the ceiling of the Great Hall at Christmas time."  
  
  
"It's perfect!" She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you!"  
  
  
"Don't thank me yet," he smiled. "If you'll notice there is a present under the tree which I believe is for you."  
  
  
"But you already gave me a present at the Burrow. The lovely scroll and quill set."  
  
  
He nodded. "Yes. That was the " _in front of the family_ " gift. This is the " _I have you alone_ " gift."  
  
  
She raised her eyebrows and he struck a pose of mock horror. "Why, Miss Granger! The places your mind goes!"  
  
  
They both laughed. Fred continued, "It's not that sort of a gift...although I now have ideas for next year."  
  
  
With a flick of his wand the package levitated and drifted softly over to Hermione's lap. She took her time inspecting the beautiful wrapping. "Fred, you shouldn't have!"  
  
  
"How do you know? You haven't opened it." It was obvious that the suspense was getting to him.  
  
  
She slowly removed the bow and brightly colored paper to reveal a cardboard box. She lifted the lid to find a very old and obviously much loved copy of the book _Hogwarts - A History.  
  
  
_"My favorite book!" She gently removed it from the box and examined the binding. "This is a much earlier edition than the one I have."  
  
  
"That's not what makes it special, though." Fred reached around her and carefully opened the cover and pointed to an inscription on the front page. Hermione gasped. There in a faded but familiar bold script were written the words:  
  
  
_Property of Albus Dumbledore_

  
Her eyes flew open wide. "Fred! You didn't..."  
  
  
Fred started to laugh. "Nick it from McGonagall's office?" He shook his head. "Sorry, luv. Nothing so dramatic."  
  
  
"But how..."  
  
  
"I happened to be at Flourish and Bott's one day when the Headmistress was there ordering a batch of the new revised copies they are printing for the library. It struck me later that the school might have some older copies on hand that they might not mind parting with. Then I remembered that Dumbledore had already left you his copy of _Beedle the Bard_." Fred shrugged. "I figured it was worth a try so I sent McGonagall an owl and asked to meet with her." 

  
He sat up straight and grinned. "You would have been proud of me. I wrote out my points beforehand and..." He leaned in and whispered loudly, "I brought biscuits!"  
  
  
Hermione giggled as she tried to imagine the Professor's face when Fred offered _her_ a biscuit. "How did you convince her to part with it?"  
  
  
"Didn't take much really. I mentioned your inheritance of _Beedle_ and how that showed Dumbledore's fondness for you. I brought up everything you had done to protect the school, your love of the library and pointed out that there was absolutely no one in the world that would care for and cherish the book the way that you would."

  
He smiled again. "Her only request was that some day, after you graduate, that you take the time to write up his margin notes and provide a copy of them back to the school. I didn't think you would mind so I told them it was a deal."  
  
  
Hermione was gingerly turning the pages, taking in the various annotations that her beloved former Headmaster had made. A tear streamed down her cheek as she pictured him holding the book and jotting down his thoughts.

After a moment of silence, Fred quietly asked. "So...do you like it?"

Hermione took a moment before turning towards him. "This is quite possibly the most wonderful, thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." She suddenly threw arms around his neck and hugged him so tight that he thought he might pass out.  
  
  
Fred struggled to catch his breath. "Oi! If I knew that was going to be the reaction I'd have asked for the whole shelf!"  
  
  
She giggled and clasped the book to her chest. She then bit her lip and looked towards the fireplace. Fred leaned towards her. " 'Mione? What's wrong?"  
  
  
She looked down at the book and then back at Fred. "Nothing. It's just...I had another gift for you as well but after your present I'm afraid you'll find it silly."

  
He reached out and stroked her hair. "Luv, I would never find anything from you silly. But you already got me a gift and I know that those Dragon Skin safety gloves cost you more than you should have spent as it is."  
  
  
Hermione made a face. "First off, the cost of the gloves is not the issue. Keeping those hands and arms safe from the chemicals that you work with is my first priority. I have plans for them, you know."  
  
  
Fred waggled his eyebrows. "Why, Miss Granger! There that mind goes again!"  
  
  
Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm. "Besides, your " _I have you alone_ " gift is something that I made." She inhaled deeply. "But you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
  
Fred placed his hand on his heart. "I solemnly swear."  
  
  
Hermione still looked hesitant but finally reached over and pulled a package out of her bag. She held onto it for a long moment before handing it over to Fred. He fought back the urge to rip off the paper and took the time to appreciate the effort she had taken to wrap it so nicely, noting that the wrapping was in Gryffindor red and gold. "It's lovely."  
  
  
She giggled. "You can open it now."  
  
  
He grinned and tore into the paper. Inside was a leather journal, roughly the size of a composition book, with a blank front and metal clasp for a seal. "It's beautiful."  
  
  
She smiled shyly. "It has a protection charm. The words will only appear if one of us is actually touching it."  
  
  
He reached out and, as soon as his hand made contact with the cover it began to change. Before his eyes a title appeared in Hermione's handwriting. It read:  
  
  
_Things I Love About Fred Weasley - Volume One - By Hermione Granger_  


He glanced at her curiously and then slowly undid the clasp and opened the book. As he touched the front page, words began to materialize, all in Hermione's distinctive script.

 _Things I love about Fred Weasley (In no particular order)_  
  
  
#1 - The color of his hair. Most people think that it is simply ginger but it is actually a complex combination of brown, auburn, ginger and blond. The color also varies depending on the light and whether it is wet or dry. My favorite is how it looks in front of a fire because of the way the light dances on it.  
  
  
#2 - His eyes. Again most people think they are simply brown but there are flecks of hazel and gold in there as well. I love the way they express his emotions - the way they sparkle when he is happy, the singular glint when he has a really good idea, the way they darken when something has drawn his anger. When I look in those eyes I feel a warmth I've never felt before.  
  
  
#3 - His smile. Slightly lopsided with a pull to the right side. It is the brightest smile in the world and when you see it you can't help but smile back. I am certain that even if the sun, moon and all the stars were to go dark that I could still find my way by the light of that smile.  
  
  
#4 - The way we fit together when he holds me. My head aligns perfectly over his heart so I can hear its strong, steady beat...  


That was as far as Fred made it before he had to stop. He turned away from her and worked to control his breathing.  
  
  
A moment later he heard a soft voice. "It's stupid, isn't it? You're trying not to laugh."  
  
  
He shook his head but did not look at her. "Not laughing, luv. And it isn't stupid at all...." He continued to flip through the pages, stunned to see that every one of them were filled with her thoughts and feelings about him.   
  
  
He finally turned back to her and whispered, "All of this...is about me?"  
  
  
She nodded. "Is that okay?"  
  
  
He fought to take hold of his emotions and find the right words. "My whole life, Hermione...no one...not even my family...ever looked at me - _really_ looked at me like this. Hell, most of the time even George and I only looked at ourselves as interchangeable parts of a set." He returned his gaze to the book in his hands. "You are the first and only person to actually see _me_."   
  
  
He continued to turn pages until he reached the end where his eyes fell on the final entry and he read the six words that completely undid him.

 _Fred Weasley makes me feel safe_.

  
At that he suddenly reached across and kissed her deeply before wrapping her into a firm embrace. He blurted out, "Merlin's Beard! I think my heart is going to explode."  
  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "Good thing I know where the first aid kit is, then."  
  
  
He laughed and began kissing over and over again, murmuring "I love you" between each one.  
  
  
She finally pulled away to regain her breath. "My goodness! If I had realized that was going to be the reaction I would have given you this first one as soon as I finished it!"  
  
  
He stopped short. "First one?"  
  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Silly boy - you missed the most important part of the title, didn't you?" She turned the book back over and pointed. "Volume One."  
  
  
He just stared at her. "Don't you see, Fred? Every day that I know you I find something else to love about you."  
  
  
His expression turned to one of disbelief. "Even the days when I'm an idiot?"  
  
  
She tweaked him on the nose. "Especially when you're an idiot."

"Come again?"  
  
  
She took his hands in hers. "Even when you've done something that infuriates me I always know that you will find a way to make me laugh about it." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe not _right away_...but eventually. I love that too."

  
He took her face in his hands and gazed at her. "I _really_ wish I had enough words to tell you everything I am feeling right now."  
  
  
She curled up and laid her head on his chest, intertwining her fingers with his. "How about...Happy Christmas, Fred."  
  
  
He snuggled in and closed his eyes contentedly. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - Valentine's Day**  
  
  
Hermione awoke that Sunday morning a bit out of sorts. It was Valentine's Day and she had wanted to spend the entire weekend with Fred but he had insisted upon her to returning to Hogwart's on Saturday evening, saying that he needed most of the next day to make preparations for their Valentine's date.

  
When she suggested that they just spend the whole time together, as usual, he was resolute on the matter. "I will only get one "first Valentine's Day" with you, Hermione. I want to make it count."  
  
  
He was keeping his plans a secret. All she knew was that he was going to pick her up at the front gate of the school at 6 o'clock sharp that evening. When she asked why she couldn't just meet him somewhere he responded, "Because a proper gentleman picks up a lady for a Valentine's date and escorts her there."  
  
  
Any further thoughts on the matter were interrupted when her mattress suddenly shook with the force of someone launching themselves onto it. Her eyes flew open to see Ginny bouncing happily on the end of the bed, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.  
  
  
"Come on, sleepy head! Are you going to lay around all morning or are you going to read the card that came with these flowers?"  
  
  
Hermione sat up and realized that there was a vase full of fresh wildflowers sitting on her bedside table. She reached for the card and smiled as she read:  
  
  
_Dear Hermione -_

 _While I think you are deserving of dozens upon dozens of roses, I felt these would be more meaningful. I picked them myself from the field behind the Burrow this morning. Don't forget that I will be calling for you at 6 for an evening of dinner and dancing._  
  
Counting down the hours,  
Fred

  
Hermione took a moment to enjoy the fragrance of the flowers before Ginny snatched the card from her hand and read it. "Excuse me, Ginerva! That is private!" Hermione laughed.

  
Ginny wrinkled her nose and smiled smugly. "I'd just read it anyway while you were in the shower." Ginny looked back at the note. "So, an evening of dinner and dancing at 6? That doesn't give us much time."  


"Time for what?"  
  
  
Ginny stared at her as if the answer was obvious. "Dress shopping, of course."  


"Dress shopping?"  
  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermione. You are my best friend and I love you but you own exactly three dresses and, in my opinion, none of them are going to cut it for your first Valentine's Day with Fred."  
  
  
Hermione made a face. "Don't you and Harry have plans?"  
  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Nah. Harry, Neville and Seamus drew the short straws and have to work today so Harry and I celebrated last night." She raised her eyebrows and smiled wickedly.  
  
  
Hermione blushed. "Got it! No further details needed."  


Ginny shrugged. "Suit yourself. But it means that I am free to act as your very own Fairy Godmother for the day." Her eyebrows raised again. "Trust me. I already have a couple of ideas in mind and I am sure you will _both_ be thanking me by tomorrow." She grabbed Hermione by the arm. "So, let's eat and then get started!"  
  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head while reaching for her robe. "Spoken like a true Weasley."  
  
  
***  


True to her word, Ginny had very definite ideas about Hermione's Valentine's outfit. It had to be either deep red or black, form fitting and, in her words, "show some skin."  
  
  
Hermione dismissed the first few options out of hand, being quite uncomfortable with their plunging necklines. They finally arrived at a compromise, a simple red silk party dress with a modest scoop neck but a more daring back. They paired it with a pair of elegant red dancing shoes and a black lace shawl.  
  
  
Ginny tried to convince Hermione to abandon wearing her DA galleon for the evening but her friend refused, saying it was from Fred and so it would remain part of the ensemble. Ginny acquiesced only after Hermione allowed her to change out the chain it hung on for a black velvet ribbon so it resembled a choker.  
  
  
Hermione then allowed Ginny to do her hair, secretly happy that someone else was willing to mess with it. Ginny kept it simple but chic, working in a touch of Sleekeazy's before pulling it into a partial updo, clipping it back with a delicate barrette adorned with tiny silver and red beads.  
  
  
A little before 6 o'clock they stood in front of the mirror in their room, Ginny nodding in satisfaction. "My brother is going to love me for this!"  
  
  
Hermione blushed and fidgeted with her purse. "Do you really think he'll like it?"  
  
  
Ginny laughed. "Like it! If his jaw does not drop to his knees when he sees you then I'll pay you ten galleons!"

Hermione suddenly looked concerned. "Should I have a present for him? I've never had a proper Valentine's date before. Is he going to be upset if I don't have a card or something?"  
  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hermione - you, in this dress, is the best present he could ask for. Trust me. I grew up in a house with six brothers. I know how men think." She checked the time. "All right! Almost time for Cinderella to go to the ball. Let's get you on your way."  
  


***  


As Hermione neared the front gate she was amused to see Fred engaged in a discussion with Luna. He was leaning against one of the columns at such an angle that Hermione was able to get a good look at him before he was aware she had arrived.  
  
  
She grinned when she realized that instead of dress robes he had opted for a smartly tailored muggle style suit, complete with waistcoat and tie. He had obviously gotten his hair trimmed as well. Knowing his dislike of formal wear she was extremely touched at the effort on his part.  
  
  
Luna spotted her first. "Hello, Hermione. You look exceptionally fetching this evening."  
  
  
At this Fred turned and Hermione was pleased to see his reaction was much like Ginny had predicted. His eyes grew wide and his jaw did indeed drop. For a time he was actually speechless. 

  
Hermione took another step forward and did a slow turn so he could see the entire outfit. "I hope this is okay. Ginny helped pick it out."  
  
  
Fred continued to stare but made a mental note to hug his little sister the next time he saw her.  
  
  
Luna leaned towards him and whispered loudly, "You might find it easier to answer her if you remember to breath."  
  
  
Fred shook his head to try and regain his composure. "Right. Yes. Of course. I-It's more than okay. It's...you...are stunning."  
  
  
Hermione blushed. "And you look very handsome. New suit?"  
  
  
Fred cleared his throat and adjusted the waistcoat. "Yes. I took Harry's advice. I hope he didn't steer me wrong."  


Hermione smiled and made a mental note to hug Harry the next time she saw him. "He absolutely did _not_ steer you wrong."  
  
  
They stared at each other for another moment before Luna took a small flower from the basket she was carrying and carefully tucked it behind Hermione's ear.

  
"Here. This is a wild bluebell. They come from the fairy forest and their scent is considered to have properties of an aphrodisiac. I wore some last night and Neville quite enjoyed the fragrance. Perhaps Fred will as well."

Without another word the little blond witch smiled, waved and skipped back towards the castle. Hermione and Fred stared after her in stunned silence before finally Fred managed to get out, "Am I the only one picturing Neville's reaction to that statement?"  
  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned as red as her dress. "That is _all_ I'm trying to picture of Neville and Luna at this moment...."  
  
  
The two burst into laughter and Fred stepped forward to offer Hermione his arm. He escorted her a little way outside of the gate before stopping. "Normally a proper gentleman would provide transportation for his date, however most of the options available to me would involve flying and that is something I know you are not overly fond of, so I thought we could apparate if that is okay with you?"  
  
  
Hermione nodded. "Sounds perfect. Thank you."  
  
  
A moment later she found herself standing next to Fred in the hallway outside of his flat. Before she could ask, Fred grinned and said, "Wait here just a moment," before popping quickly inside, leaving her standing in the corridor.  
  
  
Seconds later the door opened wide as Fred bowed and announced, "Dinner is served."  
  
  
Hermione cautiously stepped inside and was gob smacked by what she saw. The flat was almost completely transformed. Most of the living room furniture had been pushed to the sides to make space for a dance floor. The dining table was covered in a crisp white tablecloth and set with china and silver candlesticks. Vases of wildflowers filled the mantelpiece. The ceiling had been enchanted once again, showing another night sky filled with twinkling stars.  
  
  
"Well...what do you think?" Fred queried.  
  
  
Hermione was unable to find her voice. She continued to gaze in wide-eyed wonder.  
  
  
Fred leaned forward and, in his best Luna imitation, said, "You might find it easier to answer if you remember to breath."  
  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled as she turned towards him. "You have rendered me speechless, Fred Weasley."  
  
  
Fred's smile was broader than she had ever seen. "Mission accomplished, then." He motioned her towards the table. "Now, if you will follow me, your meal is ready for you."  
  
  
Hermione was surprised to learn that Fred had actually cooked the entire meal himself using some of his mother's recipes. Hermione declared it delectable and that it was quite possibly even better than Molly's, but they both agreed to keep that opinion to themselves. For dessert, Fred produced a creme brulee, mainly because it was one of the few desserts that he knew you were allowed to set on fire before serving it.   
  
  
After they had finished, Fred stood and extended his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"  


Hermione nodded and placed her hand in his. He helped her up and began to move away from the table when she stopped him. "Fred, why are you doing this?"  
  
  
Fred's brow furrowed. "Doing what, luv?"  
  
  
Hermione gestured around the room. "All of it. Spoiling me like this."  
  
  
Fred squinted as if the answer was obvious. He bent forward so as to look her directly in the eye. "Because this is how you deserve to be treated."   
  
  
At that moment she honestly thought that she might melt straight into the floor. "B-but I haven't got anything for you."  
  
  
He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "Oh, but you have. You've smiled at me all evening. That is all I could ever ask for."  
  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Fred Weasley. You simply cannot say such utterly romantic things when I have absolutely no idea how to respond to them."  
  
  
Fred grinned. "Well you better just get used to it, Miss Granger. The night is still young."  


He lead her onto the makeshift dance floor, stopping for a moment to fiddle with the gramophone that was sitting to one side. She watched as he produced a vinyl record, wound the machine and then set the needle on a specific track. He took two quick steps towards her and spun her around as the opening notes of "Brown Eyed Girl" filled the room.  
  
  
Hermione's face lit up. "Fred! How do you know about this song?"  
  
  
Fred shrugged as he swung her in time to the music. "I have my ways..."  
  
  
Hermione continued to stare as they danced. He finally caved. "All right. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get upset with me."  
  
  
Hermione's eyebrows raised but she kept dancing. Fred cleared his throat. "This isn't the first time I have seen you dance to this song."  
  
  
She tipped her head in confusion. Fred then related the story of returning to the shop that day and witnessing her impromptu song and dance in the lab. She blushed deeply and buried her face into his chest. "I am so embarrassed! I can't believe you didn't jump out and make fun of me."  
  
  
He chuckled. "To be honest, I did think about it but you looked so relaxed and....free. I didn't want to take that moment away from you." His cheeks turned red and he glanced away. "Besides, I was feeling a bit jealous of your dancing partner."   
  
  
"Dancing partner?"  
  
  
Fred nodded. "At one point it was pretty obvious that you were imagining being in someone's arms as you twirled around the room. I desperately wanted to jump in and spin you myself but I guess part of me was afraid of finding out who the competition was."  
  
  
Hermione's lip started to quiver. Then it was her shoulders followed by her whole body. Suddenly she burst into a fit of laughter. Soon it had consumed her to the point where she was almost unable to stand.  
  
  
Fred looked around helplessly. "Care to clue me in on the joke, luv?"  
  
  
Hermione took a couple of breaths trying to maintain her composure. She finally managed to get out, "Oh, Fred. We are both such idiots."  


Fred continued to appear lost. "What?"

  
Hermione shook her head. "Ask me who my imaginary dance partner was."  
  
  
Fred hesitated. He really wasn't sure that he wanted this information. Hermione stared at him expectantly. Fred sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. Who was your dance partner?"  
  
  
Hermione responded, "Fred Weasley."  
  
  
Fred opened his eyes and replied, "Yes?"  
  
  
Hermione began laughing again. "What?"  
  
  
Fred was totally flummoxed at this point. "You said my name. I thought you were asking me a question."  
  
  
Hermione bit her lip, trying not to crack up once again. "You know for such a smart man you can be really thick sometimes. I wasn't _asking_ a question. I was _answering_ one. You asked who I was dreaming of dancing with that day and the answer is 'Fred Weasley'."  
  
  
Fred froze. "You mean...."  
  
  
Hermione nodded. Fred stammered. "A-all that..." He began gyrating his hips wildly in an exaggeration of the dance moves he had witnessed in the lab. "Was for me?"

  
Hermione snorted. "Well I certainly hope that it looked more... _subtle_ than that, but yes, you were the one I was picturing in my head."  
  
  
Fred thought about this for a moment and then, with only his hand, he pointed to the gramophone across the room and reset the needle to the beginning of the song. "Right. Then let's do this again properly, shall we?"  
  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide as she glanced between the machine and Fred. "Wandless?"  
  
  
Fred winked. "Been practicing." He spun her away from him and then back quickly before dipping her. Her laughter echoed through the room and made his heart skip a beat. It may have taken him a few months but he finally got his dance.  
  
  
At the end of the song he allowed the record to continue and the music mellowed into the jazzy strains of "Moondance." He pulled her close and they began to sway gently to the beat. After a moment Fred started to sing along softly to the chorus.  
  
  
_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

  
  
That was as far as he got with his serenade. Without warning Hermione grabbed his collar, pulled his face towards hers and claimed his lips in an passionate kiss. He buried his hands in her hair and responded in kind before allowing his fingers to brush along the open back of her dress.  
  
  
The last rational thought that he had was that he really needed to find a way to send a thank you note to this Morrison fellow.  



	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen - Confrontation  
  
  
**The next few weeks they were incredibly happy and content, so much so that people started to forget the traumas they both experienced. As March drew to a close, however, Fred's behavior began to shift. His moods became unpredictable. He would grow quiet and withdrawn or snap for no apparent reason.  
  
  
Everyone realized this was because April 1st was approaching - his birthday - the first one he would face without his twin. His loved ones understood but also struggled with how best to handle the situation.  
  
  
As the date grew closer things grew progressively worse. Conditions grew so tense at the shop that Verity finally sent an owl to Hermione, asking if she could intervene before the rest of the staff staged a mutiny. ****  
  
  
That Friday afternoon Hermione arrived at the shop as soon as she was able. Verity met her at the door and almost tackled her in a bear hug. "Thank Merlin! We love him but we're ready to kill him!"  
  
  
Hermione smiled at this unexpected display from the normally quiet girl. "That bad, huh?"  
  
  
Verity released her hold and nodded. Hermione sighed. She had hoped things would have improved. The prior weekend the situation had deteriorated to the point where she had packed up and went back to school early and it was unclear whether Fred had either noticed or cared. He had not responded to any of her owls since then.  


"I was afraid of that. He hasn't been answering my letters and according to Ginny he got quite cross with Molly earlier this week."

  
Verity rolled her eyes. "You'd be hard pressed to find someone he _hasn't_ been quite cross with recently."  
  
  
Hermione squared her shoulders and looked around. "Right then. Where can I find him?"  
  
  
Verity gestured towards the door to the lab. "Down there. Good luck. You'll need it."  
  
  
Hermione's fingers trembled slightly as she took hold of the door knob. "Thanks." She tried to mentally prepare herself before descending into the lab. Fred was bent over a small cauldron, concentrating on the items in front of him.  
  
  
"Hello..." Hermione tried to keep her tone light. "What are you up to?"  
  
  
Fred grunted, not looking up. "Working on something."  
  
  
Hermione waited but there was no other response. "Can I tempt you into a break? Maybe something to eat?"  
  
  
Fred stared at the work in front of him. "Busy right now."

Hermione nodded. "I see. I can come back later if you like."  
  
  
Fred abruptly cut her off. "What I would _like_ is to be left alone so I can get some work done, thank you very much."

Hermione paused to collect herself. "Okay. Would you want to have dinner later then?"

Fred growled. "What part of being _left alone_ do people have such a hard time understanding? The concept isn't incredibly difficult."

Hermione closed her eyes and fought for composure. This was not starting well. She spoke softly. "Fred, listen. We all understand how difficult a time is for you. I know it is incredibly painful losing someone as close as George..."  
  
  
Fred spun around and snarled. "What do you _know_ about losing someone close? It's not like you've ever had much of a family to lose."  
  
  
Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped. Their gaze met just long enough for him to register the pain in her eyes before she turned and raced back up the stairs. He stood frozen in place while his brain tried to process what he had just done. It took several moments before he muttered, "Damn it!" and charged up the steps after her, calling out her name.

By the time he reached the shop floor Hermione was nowhere in sight. He threw open the front door and looked around trying to determine which way she had gone. He turned to see if Verity could give him any assistance and was taken aback by the absolutely withering glare she gave him before stomping away.

  
Fred paused then took off towards the Leaky Cauldron, hoping that was the direction Hermione had taken.  


***

  
As it happened, Harry was walking towards the shop that afternoon. He was on the other side of the street and as he neared the store he was surprised to witness Hermione burst out of the door in obvious distress. Moments later he heard Fred's voice calling for her. Harry saw her dart into the alley beside the shop, dropping down so she could not be seen from the street.

  
He waited until Fred had dashed down the sidewalk and turned the corner before crossing over and entering the alley. He found his friend in tears, crouched behind a rubbish bin. "Hermione? Bloody Hell! What did he do to you?" Harry pulled her to her feet. He fought the urge to chase after Fred and pummel him.  
  
  
Hermione wiped her face. "It's not his fault. It's just..." In the distance they heard Fred's voice, still shouting her name. Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head. "I-I can't right now."  
  
  
Harry nodded and pulled her further along the back of the store. "Come on. Follow me."

He led her through a complex maze of back alleys until they reached a side entrance to the Leaky Cauldron with a narrow staircase that lead into a short hallway that appeared completely empty. He walked in a few feet and turned towards a blank wall. He took his wand and murmured a few words. A door materialized and Harry ushered her inside.

  
"There you are. Home sweet home."  
  
  
She glanced around the simple rooms. "But I thought you were staying at the Burrow?"   
  
  
He nodded. "Mostly. But occasionally I need a little time alone. Besides you'd be surprised how many people still want to pop up and try to interview "the boy who lived" so Hannah was kind enough to let me take over this space and place the concealment charm on it. Makes a nice get away when things get out of hand."  
  
  
He gestured towards the sofa. She curled up on one end and Harry plopped down on the other. "So - want to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
  
She pulled a pillow onto her lap and stared at the ceiling for a while as the tears returned and she spilled her heart out to her oldest friend. They talked for a long time before he reached over and gave her a bear hug.   
  
  
"Right. So you are going to stay here and I am going to have a chat with Fred."  
  
  
Hermione began to protest. Harry held up a hand. "No. Trust me on this, Hermione. There are some things that he needs to hear and I am uniquely qualified to be the one to say them. Or have you forgotten how beautifully _I_ behave when I've suffered a loss?"  
  
  
Hermione started to say something else. Harry shook his head. "Please, Hermione. I promise I won't hurt him...much. I just want him to understand a few things. Okay?"  
  
  
Hermione recognized the look on her friend's face. There would be no talking him out of this course of action. She pulled the pillow tightly to her chest. "Thank you."  
  
  
"Don't thank me yet." He paused. "If I can get through to him and he asks to see you, would that be okay?"  
  
  
She thought for a moment. "I-I suppose."

Harry smiled at his best mate before leaving the room and replacing the concealment charm. Once she could no longer see him, his expression changed and he marched down the stairs and towards the shop.

****

Minutes later Harry entered the store and approached Verity. He cut straight to the point. "Where is he?"   
  
  
Verity gestured upstairs. "Been up there for a while. Had a row with Hermione - but I guess you know that part?" As Harry started up the stairs, Verity called after him. "If there is any bloodshed please keep it in the flat. Anyplace else and I'm responsible for cleaning it up."  
  
  
Harry approached the flat and banged on the door. "Fred, it's Harry. Let me in."  
  
  
There was no answer. He tried once more. Still no response. Taking a deep breath, he apparated inside.  
  
  
Fred was sitting at the kitchen table with a half empty glass of Firewhiskey in front of him. He jumped at the appearance of Harry in his living room.  
  
  
"Merlin's...! What the hell, Harry? Forgotten our manners, have we?"  
  
  
Harry snatched the glass and bottle from the table, stormed into the kitchen and poured both down the sink. Fred began to rise from his chair. "Oi! What gives you the right..."  
  
  
Harry spun around and forcefully pushed Fred back down into his seat. He grabbed Fred's collar, leaned in and hissed, "You gave up any _right_ to manners from me, mate, the second you made Hermione cry."  
  
  
Fred turned pale and then pouted. "Ran right off to find you, did she?"  
  
  
Harry gave him a shove. "Didn't have to. I was standing across the street when she came flying out of the store looking like someone had just wrecked her world." He paused. "Thankfully there was _someone_ there to keep her from getting hurt as she ran blindly off trying to get away from you."  
  
  
Fred slumped back in his chair. "I know. It's just she wasn't going to let it go..."  
  
  
Harry snapped back, "Of course she wasn't going to let it go! This is Hermione Granger we're talking about! You have met her, haven't you? So high, brown eyes, bushy hair, for reasons that are growing foggier by the minute, is absolutely besotted with you?"

Harry gripped the back of a chair. "Listen, Fred. I get it. Really - better than most people, I get it. I am the Chairman of the 'Acting Like an Arse when I am in Pain' Club." He gave a tight smile. "Your younger brother is co-chair, by the way."  
  
  
He continued. "So Hermione is used to dealing with complete and utter prats when they are hurting. However, when you start going on about her not understanding the loss of family..." Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You crossed a line there that I _will not_ let stand."  
  
  
He proceeded to glare at Fred. "Do you have any _idea_ what she sacrificed? Do you have any _concept_ of how she agonized over the decision to obliviate her parents to try and save their lives? The sleepless nights worrying about whether she would be able to undo what she had done? _Do you_?!"  
  
  
Fred looked perplexed. "But everything was fine. She was able to restore everything, wasn't she?"  
  
  
Something inside Harry broke. He slammed his fists on the table and roared, " _SHE DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!_ " The force of Harry's anger almost blew Fred off his chair.  
  
  
Harry kept on shouting. "She poured over dozens of books beforehand and all she knew was that the longer the spell was in place the more difficult it would be to reverse! The best odds she could find were 50/50 and even then the chances of them remembering everything were slim. And yet she risked it because it was the best way to protect them!"  
  
  
His hands were balled into fists. "Did you ever stop to think about what that would have felt like? Standing behind your own parents, casting that spell, watching as every single reminder of you disappeared, seeing yourself fade from every photo?"  
  
  
His knuckles began to whiten. "I've never had the heart to ask her if any of that got restored because if not that means there is no record of Hermione's existence before she stepped onto that train to Hogwarts two weeks before her twelfth birthday."  
  
  
He stood staring at Fred. "And she knew _exactly_ the kind of situation she might be creating. We were at St. Mungo's and saw Neville with his parents. She witnessed what it was like for a parent to look at their child and have _no_ idea who they were. She knew that could be her - giving up the ONLY family she had - and she did it anyway, because she put their welfare above her own. _That_ is the kind of person she is."  
  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, I know it must be a foreign concept for a Weasley - the idea that you might be left with NO family whatsoever - but it is a reality some of us live with every day."  
  
  
He took a step towards Fred. "Which is why some of us take the 'chosen' families that we have so seriously. Hermione and I may not share a bloodline but she is every bit as much my sister as Ginny is yours."  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "Did she ever tell you about that day - the day of the battle? How right before I left to face Voldemort in the forest that she offered to go with me?" He fought back a tear. "She _knew_ \- she knew that it would mean not only watching them kill me but her certain death as well but she _still_ wanted to go with me just do I wouldn't have to die alone."  
  
  
Harry struggled to keep his emotions under control. "Most of us that have lost loved ones had no say in the matter - me, Neville, you, Teddy - we were given no choice. Hermione did and she always chose to do what was _right_ instead of what was _easy_."  
  
  
Harry pulled out a chair and sat across from Fred. "I'm not downplaying your loss, mate. I can't imagine how it feels to lose someone as close as George. But don't you think for one _bloody minute_ that you have somehow cornered the market on pain. And don't you EVER try to tell Hermione that she doesn't understand losing family. She understands it more than you ever will because she was willing to give up all she had."  
  
  
He leaned in and lowered his tone. "I'm gonna let you in on something, Fred. Something I know first-hand. The dead are not really gone. They are aware of us and what we are doing. George can see you. Don't disrespect him by acting like an idiot and then blaming it on his memory."  
  
  
He leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "You know, Dumbledore once told me, 'Do not pity the dead. Pity the living and above all, pity those who live without love.' " He returned his gaze to Fred. "So many people love you, Fred, but none more so than Hermione. Don't you _ever_ forget that or take it for granted. She doesn't deserve that. Not after what she has gone through."  


Fred sat shaking and staring at the table. When he finally looked up he appeared ill. "I've really messed up this time, haven't I?" he whispered.  
  
  
Harry looked him directly in the eye. "Yes. Yes, you have."  
  
  
Fred swallowed hard and ran his hands through his hair. "How do I fix it?"  
  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know, mate. That's something you need to figure out on your own. I would think that apologizing for being a complete arse would be a start."  
  
  
Fred leaned forward. "Where is she, Harry? Can I see her? Please?"  
  
  
Harry tapped his fingers on the table for a moment. "I can take you there but it will be up to her whether you get in the door or not. I'm not going to force her to talk to you. Got it?"  
  
  
"Got it," Fred readily agreed. There was a loud crack and seconds later they were in the hall outside of Harry's flat. Harry removed the concealment charm and Fred waited in the hallway for what felt like an eternity.  
  
  
Finally Harry appeared again. He stood for a moment before opening the door. As Fred entered, Harry placed a hand on his chest and spoke in a low voice. "I'm going to be right outside. Upset her again and our next conversation will not be nearly as pleasant as the first. Understand?"  
  
  
Fred nodded. Harry moved aside and watched as Fred stepped into the room before closing the door softly behind him. Hermione was sitting on the window seat, staring out on the alley below through red, watery eyes. She did not turn as Fred crossed the room. He pulled a chair over and sat very near her. He tentatively reached out and took one of her hands into his own. She did not react but she also did not pull away. He decided that was a good start.  
  
  
He cleared his throat. "Hermione? Luv, I am so sorry. My behavior has been inexcusable and I know it."  
  
  
She continued to stare out the window. He took a deep breath. "I would like to offer an explanation."  
  
  
He noticed her body tense up. He quickly added, "Not an excuse. I don't have any of those. But after listening to Harry, I think I may now understand why I have been acting so bloody stupid, especially towards you."  
  
  
He began to rub his thumb gently over her hand. "It's like Charlie and one of his dragons."  
  
  
She glanced briefly at him and then back to the window. He proceeded. "You see, the first year that Charlie was in Romania he came into possession of an abandoned dragon's egg. He tended it and was there when it hatched. Kind of like Hagrid did with Norbert, remember?"  
  
  
He paused and observed a slight nod from Hermione.  
  
  
"So Charlie raised this dragon from the time it was born. They became incredibly close. No one could get near this creature except for Charlie. They shared a truly special bond. Until one day the dragon got badly injured. It was in a lot of pain and when Charlie tried to bandage the wounds the dragon lashed out and Charlie got severely burned. It took a long time for him to recover and it left a nasty scar on his arm."  
  
  
Fred shook his head at the memory. "Mum had a fit, of course, and wondered why they didn't put the animal down. Charlie explained to her that the dragon was in pain and, without thinking, it attacked the person that was closest to it - the person it cared for the most, the person it normally would have died to protect."  
  
  
Fred gently raised her hand to his lips. "I lashed out at you because I was in pain and you were the one closest to me, Hermione. You didn't deserve it and I shouldn't have done it. I know that I hurt you and it kills me to think that my stupidity may have destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am here to beg you to at least consider the possibility of forgiving me and letting me start trying to make amends."   
  
  
Hermione continued to stare out the window as a tear streamed down her cheek. Fred gulped and decided to go all in. He laid his head in her lap, closed his eyes and whispered, "Please, luv. I am begging you. Please let me try and make this right."  
  
  
There was a long pause then he felt her hand run through his hair. He exhaled a tentative sigh of relief. She leaned forward and Fred's breath caught in his chest as she pressed her lips to his forehead. She pulled him towards her and they embraced.  
  
  
Harry gazed up at the window from the alley then smiled as he kicked a can out of his way. It seemed he would be staying at the Burrow that night.   



	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty - The Birthday**  


True to his word Fred worked hard over the next few days to repair his relationship with not only Hermione but everyone else that had been at the wrong end of his recent moods.  
  
  
Everyone was very understanding and he was particularly thankful that both Harry and Verity agreed to Hermione's request to not mention their row to anyone else, especially Fred's family. Harry did inform Fred privately, however, that if the situation ever repeated itself then he would have no problem involving Ginny, Ron and even Molly if necessary.  
  
  
Hermione spent all of her free time over the next few days mediating between Fred and his friends and family, trying to come up with a solution regarding the birthday itself and how to best mark the day. Fred felt that a big party would be too overwhelming yet they both agreed that trying to exclude people would cause problems.  
  
  
At last Hermione declared she had a solution and asked Fred to trust her in regards to the execution of the plan. Fred cautiously agreed but continued to dread the approaching day.

  
The morning of the 1st arrived and Fred awoke to find a large red envelope sitting on the pillow next to him, containing a note.  
  
_Dear Fred -_

 _Thank you for trusting me. Many people wanted to see you today to let you know how much you (and George) mean to them, so we settled on a compromise. Rather than a big gathering where you would have to face everyone at once, we have planned a bit of a 'treasure hunt'. At each stage there will be someone to give you their love as well as directions to your next destination. The last stop will contain your present from me and, if you feel up to it, your immediate family would like have small dinner tonight at the Burrow.  
  
Your starting point is downstairs in the shop.  
  
All my love,  
Hermione  
_  
  
Fred hesitated then finally got up, got dressed and had breakfast before going down to the store. He found Verity sitting behind the counter holding another red envelope as well as a small brightly wrapped package.  
  
  
"Morning, boss. Happy Birthday." Verity smiled and handed him the package.  
  
  
Fred nodded. "Thanks, Ver. You didn't have to do that."   
  
  
"I know. Wanted to though. You and George gave me my first real job and made sure I was taken care of when everything went down with Moldywarts. Then you opened the place back up and offered my spot back. I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all you've done for me."  
  
  
Fred opened the package and his eyes lit up when he saw the picture that Verity had framed. It was the three of them on the day of the first Grand Opening. They all looked so young and hopeful. Fred chuckled. "I remember those first few weeks. It took us forever to get you to stop calling us 'Mr. Weasley'. It made us feel like our Dad was standing next to us."  
  
  
Verity shook her head. "My mum had beat that sort of thing into me as a child. The first time I called George by his first name I was certain that she was going to pop out from behind a display and pound me." She gave Fred a brief hug. "We all miss him, you know. But you do him proud, Boss. You really do." 

She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and handed him the red envelope. "Right. On your way then. Lots of folks want to see you today and some of us have work to do."  
  
  
Fred smiled and ruffled the girl's short blond hair. "Thanks, Verity. I know I don't tell you this often enough but you're the best."  
  
  
She stuck her tongue out and made a face. "Yeah, yeah. Remember that the next time I ask for a raise."  
  
  
Thus began Fred's journey. Each envelope directed him on to another friendly face. He stopped at several shops on Diagon Alley and recalled the early days of the business with the other owners. He visited with Garrick Ollivander and reminisced about the day he and George went to pick out their first wands and the chaos that ensued as the boys began dueling in the store.  
  
  
He met Lee and Angelina at the Leaky Cauldron and relived their Quidditch glory days over pints of Butterbeer. He was then directed to the gates of Hogwarts where he was greeted by Professor Flitwick, who took him inside to see the remnant of the Portable Swamp. He commended both boys on creating "quite a good piece of magic" and confided that most of the staff had cheered when he and George made their rather spectacular exit and that they actually missed the twins after they'd gone.  
  
  
Next he was ushered into Professor McGonagall's office where she produced an old, cardboard suitcase and laid it on her desk. Tied to the handle was a faded tag with a handwritten notation - " _Messrs. F & G Weasley_".  
  
  
"I found this when I moved into the office. Apparently Albus had been keeping it as a present upon the occasion of the Weasley twins graduation. Since circumstances conspired to prevent that from happening, Miss Granger and I decided this would be the appropriate time to pass it along to you."  
  
  
Fred reached out to open the lid but it seemed to be locked. He looked at the Headmistress for assistance. McGonagall peered over her glasses. "I assume that he would have made the counterspell something that would have meant something to you and your brother?"  
  
  
A smile crept across Fred's face. _How could Dumbledore have known?_ He pulled out his wand, tapped the suitcase and softly recited, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
  
Immediately the case sprang open and, to Fred's delight, he saw that it was filled with every prank that his former Headmaster had confiscated from the twins during their time at Hogwarts. Fred shook his head. "Dumbledore didn't miss a trick, did he?"  
  
  
The headmistress smiled. "Not many, I should think." She took a deep breath and added, "If I may be so bold, Mr. Weasley, I should like to make a request. If the relationship between you and Miss Granger should eventually produce any progeny, please promise that none of these items will make a repeat appearance on school grounds - at least as long as I am employed here."  
  
  
Fred raised his hand. "I promise to do my best, Professor."  
  
  
She sighed, making a mental note to retire eleven years after the birth of the next Weasley child and then escorted Fred back to the front gate.  
  
  
The next stop brought him to the home of Andromeda Tonks where he and Harry played with Teddy and recalled days of Quidditch and pranks in the Gryffindor common room. Before he left Fred hugged his friend. "Thanks for being willing to kick my arse when I need it, Harry. You're a good mate."  
  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, it's a dirty job but somebody has to do it." He winked. "Best get on your way. Don't want to keep Hermione waiting."  
  
  
Harry's envelope directed Fred to the Longbottom residence where Neville was working in the front garden. He gestured to a wrought iron bench where both men took a seat. Neville wiped the dirt from his hands and pulled the next envelope out of his pocket. He smiled at Fred.  
  
  
"I know that you and George never really noticed me at school but I always looked up to the pair of you. After you left I often asked myself 'What would Fred and George do?' when I was faced with a tricky situation. It was your inspiration that helped me hang in there in spite of Umbridge and the Carrows. I couldn't have done it without you both. Thanks. "  
  
  
Fred shook his head. "Nonsense, Neville. You were the tough one. You stayed behind and put up with a hell of a lot more than George and I could have. You held everyone together and helped keep Ginny safe in the process. Without the guts you showed in the courtyard that day, Voldemort might very well have won and then George and the others would have died for nothing."  
  
  
He turned to face Neville. "You are a good mate and I am proud - hell, I am honored - to call you my friend. You ever need anything, Nev, you come to me, okay?"  
  
  
The duo shook hands and Neville handed over the envelope. "Off you go. Last thing I need is Hermione hexing me for making you late."  
  
  
Fred opened the envelope and laughed. Of course this would be the next stop after Neville.  
  
  
He soon found himself pushing open a wobbly gate with a sign reading "Pick your own mistletoe" and walking up the crooked path to the newly rebuilt Lovegood residence. Where the former house had resembled a giant chess rook, the new home was built to look like a chess queen.  
  
  
Fred knocked on the door and a minute later he was greeted by a bare foot Luna smiling at him. "Hello, Fred. Happy Birthday."   
  
  
Before he could respond Luna reached up and gave his left earlobe a firm tug. "There. That's for luck."  
  
  
"Oh. Well. Thank you very much then."  
  
  
He was even more surprised when Luna reached behind the door, pulled out his broomstick and handed it to him. He stared for a moment and asked, "Luna, why do you have my broom?"   
  
  
Instead of answering Luna simply reached into the pocket of her jumper and pulled out another red envelope. Before she released it she peered at him with her silvery grey eyes and stated, "You know, you're really very fortunate."  
  
  
Fred couldn't help but smile at the little witch. He could almost swear that at times she looked _through_ people instead of at them. "How so, Luna?"  
  
  
She cocked her head to one side. "Most people never find their soul mate. You were born with one and when he had to leave he made sure there was another one on hand to step in and take care of you."  
  
  
A tear sprang to Fred's eye and he stammered out. "T-Thank you, Luna. I never thought of it that way before."  
  
  
Luna nodded and handed over the envelope. "You best be on your way. I expect she's getting cold by now."  
  
  
With that she closed the door, leaving Fred standing fuddled on the doorstep. He laughed and shook his head before opening the envelope. The instructions were different this time. Instead of giving a name or a place, this note simply read:  
  
  
_"Take 10 giant steps back and look up."_  
  
  
Fred shrugged and complied with the instructions. He counted off the required steps, looked up and gasped.  
  
  
Sitting on the highest point of the house, perched on the queen's crown, was Hermione, giving him a tentative wave. Fred quickly mounted his broom and flew to the roof. "Bloody hell, Hermione! What are you doing up here?"  
  
  
"Waiting for you." She took a deep breath and added, "Don't suppose you'd mind getting me down now, would you?"  
  
  
He eased the broom over to where she was seated and used his boot to steady himself against the building. He gently helped her into the spot in front of him and held her tightly as they made their way to the ground. They came to a stop and to Fred's surprise Hermione stayed on the broom, turning slightly to face him.  
  
  
He stared in disbelief. "How long have you been there?"  
  
  
Hermione shrugged. "At the house? Most of the day. On the roof? Not very long. Harry sent an owl after you left him and Luna stayed up there with me until you arrived."  
  
  
Fred shook his head. "The question, luv, is _why_?"  
  
  
She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "To get you back on a broom again. I can't remember the last time you flew. I thought if you were given a reason you might recall how much you enjoyed it. I wanted to give you back the thing you love most in the world - flying."  
  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "You got that part wrong, luv. _You_ are what I love most in the world." He pressed his lips firmly against hers. After a moment he pulled back and glanced towards the Lovegood home.   
  
  
"Did you _really_ spend the entire day with Luna?"  
  
  
Hermione grinned. "Yes. I now have an extensive knowledge of snorkacks and humdingers if you ever have any questions."  
  
  
Fred laughed out loud at the thought of that discussion. Hermione smiled. "Actually we spent most of the day talking about her Mum. She showed me some photos of the two of them. You can really see the resemblance. She was very pretty and Luna had a lot of great stories about her. It almost feels like I've met her now."  
  
  
Fred nodded. "She died during mine and Georgie's second year at Hogwarts. I don't remember a lot about her but she seemed really nice and she always brought Christmas cookies over to the Burrow each year. I hadn't thought of her in a long time."  
  
  
Hermione rested her head upon his chest for a moment and then whispered, "So....how was your day?"  
  
  
Fred held her tight. "It was good. I will admit I was doubtful at first. Quite honestly, I really wanted to stay in bed and wallow in my misery. But the more people I talked with the more I realized that it was better to remember George's life instead of concentrating on the fact that he's gone. It's what he would have wanted - focusing on the laughter instead of the tears. Thank you for that."  
  
  
Hermione snuggled closer to him. "I actually got the idea from something Luna told me when we were at Shell Cottage. I was having a lot of trouble talking about Dobby at first and she said, 'As long as someone tells your story then you aren't really gone.' I've never forgotten that."  
  
  
Fred kissed the top of her head. "Is that why you chose this as the final stop?"  
  
  
Hermione looked at him and winked. "But this isn't the final stop, Mr. Weasley. I just thought that since you will be flying me on to the Burrow that this would be the best starting point for the last bit of the journey."  
  
  
Fred stared as if she had suddenly sprouted another head. " _Fly_ you to the Burrow? But you hate flying!"  
  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't _hate_ it. I'm _scared_ of it. But _you_ love flying and _I_ love you. Besides..." She turned, gripped the broomstick and leaned her back firmly into his chest. "I know that you won't let anything happen to me so I will be perfectly safe."  
  
  
Fred was quite certain that he had never loved her more than he did at that moment. He grasped her around the waist and whispered into her ear, "Sure?"  
  
  
His breath on her skin made her shiver. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Sure."  
  
  
With that he kicked off and soon they were soaring gently towards the Burrow. Soon he felt her relax in his arms and before long he noticed that she not only had her eyes open but she actually seemed to be enjoying herself. She even released her hold on the broom and instead rested her arms on the one encircling her waist.  
  
  
They flew like that for a long while before Hermione peered over her shoulder. "You're holding back."  
  
  
"Of course I am. I want this to be a good experience for you. You've obviously had enough bad ones."  
  
  
She paused and then asked, "Tell me this - if it were just you up here having fun what would you do?"  
  
  
Fred squinted and considered the question "I don't know...a dive or a grip roll I suppose."  
  
  
She tightened her hold on his arm. "Right then. Let's do it."  
  
  
His eyes grew wide as saucers. "Are you serious?"  


"Absolutely."  
  
  
He grinned as he recognized the familiar set of her jaw and defiant glint in her eyes indicating that her mind was irrevocably set upon something. "Okay then. I'll take us up a few more feet and count to three. We'll make the dive and when I say the word we'll do the grip roll. It will go fast. When we are upside down just let your weight press on me. I can take it. Feel free to scream if you need to. All right?"  
  
  
She gave a sharp nod and they climbed higher in the air. They hesitated briefly before he began the countdown. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. On 'three' they plummeted downwards and Hermione let out a shriek. Then she heard Fred yell, "Now!" as he quickly maneuvered the broom into a tight spiral before deftly returning them to level flight.  
  
  
She sat very still and Fred felt her working to regain her breath. He frowned, concerned that he had done too much too soon and made her fears even worse. "Hermione? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I frightened you, luv..."

She spun around, her cheeks rosy with exhilaration and a broad smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled and she gasped out, "That was brilliant!"  
  
  
Fred's body shook with laughter. This little witch never ceased to amaze him. She quickly turned back and grabbed hold of his arm once again. "Do something else!"  
  
  
They spent the better part of the next hour enjoying a variety of aerial acrobatics before she finally signaled that they needed to land. They touched down in the field behind the Burrow and Hermione did something she never thought she would do - she sadly dismounted a broomstick.  
  
  
She struggled to tame her windblown hair and beamed at Fred before kissing him firmly. He gathered her in his arms and held the kiss until they both had to break for sheer need of oxygen. He cupped her face in his hands. "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "Today? Not sure...May need a reminder."  
  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and captured her mouth with such intensity that she was glad he was holding her so tightly. If not she was certain her knees would have gone out from under her. When they finally came up for air, Hermione reached up and ran her fingers lightly across his face and then glanced towards the Burrow. "Your family would like to have dinner with you. Feel up to it?"  
  
  
Fred nodded. "Yeah. Spending time with Teddy today made me realize some things. I was focusing so much on how it felt for me to lose George that I never truly understood how devastating this must be on my parents. I think I owe them both an apology."  
  
  
Hermione gazed at him before squeezing his hand and then stepping away. "Right then. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
  
Fred tipped his head and grabbed her hand. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
  
Hermione hesitated, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. "I assumed this was strictly a family dinner."

Fred intertwined their fingers. "Luv, you are my family. I'm not going anywhere without you."  
  
  
He pulled her towards the house. She stood still for a moment. He turned and gave her a mischievous grin. "You can either walk or be carried, luv. Either way works for me."  
  
  
She moved forward and he wrapped his arm around her as they headed towards the place that they now both thought of as home.  



	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One - Ever After**

  
The next two months flew by and Hermione's hard work paid off. She graduated from Hogwarts with honors and Fred threw a party at the Burrow, inviting close friends and family to celebrate her achievement.  


Near the end of the evening, Fred grabbed her by the hand and pulled her outside.   


"Fred! Where are we going?"   
  
  
He dragged her some distance away from the house before stopping. "It's a surprise. It's not far now and if you PROMISE to close your eyes and not peek then we can walk rather than apparate."  
  
  
Hermione gave him a suspicious look but raised one hand and place the other on her heart. "I promise."  


Fred leaned in. "Do you _promise_ promise?"  


Hermione laughed and closed her eyes. "I _promise_ promise!"   


"Cover them!" She continued to laugh but did as she was told, placing her hands over her closed eyes.  
  
  
With one hand on her waist and the other on her arm, Fred guided gently along one of the fields behind the house.

  
"Are we there yet?"  


"Almost."

  
"Fred, where _are_ we going?"

  
"Nearly there!" They stopped. "No peeking!"

  
He took great pains to situate her just so. After a few moments he seemed satisfied. "Just one more thing." She heard him whisper "Lumos" and then he said, "Okay. Now."  


She uncovered her eyes and standing before her was a beautiful little white gazebo, constructed in a Victorian style and illuminated by hundreds of tiny fairy lights and a small, floating glow lantern. Her eyes grew wide in amazement. "Fred! What is this?"  


"It's your present." Fred answered. "I remembered you showing me a picture of the one that was your back garden when you were a little girl. You said it was your "happy place" and that you wanted to have one when you grew up."  


Hermione was speechless. She walked towards the gazebo and tentatively reached out to run her hand along the railing. She entered and turned around slowly, trying to take it all in. She stopped suddenly and leaned in to closely inspect part of the construction.  
  


“Fred!” She exclaimed. “You built this!”  
  


“Yep.”  
  


She spun around to face him. “I mean, you _properly_ built this. Without magic.”  
  


Fred leaned against one of the uprights and nodded. “Dad helped. Luna even stopped by a couple of times with some paint samples.” He chuckled. “One had polka dots. Told her I thought it would be best to stick with the traditional white for the first go.”

  
  
Hermione continued to stare in wonder. “But….when….”  
  
  
“While you were at school mostly. The rest of the family helped by taking turns working at the shop so I could get it finished in time.” He watched her closely. “So….do you like it?”

She looked away from him briefly and lightly caressed a piece of the delicate woodwork. She felt as if her heart were going to burst. She finally composed herself enough to speak. “I think this is the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“My thoughts exactly.”  
  


Hermione turned and let out a gasp. Fred was on one knee, an open ring box in his hand. He swallowed nervously. “Hermione Jean Granger. Would you….”  
  
  
“Yes!” Hermione exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms with such force that it almost knocked the wind out of him.

  
  
“Oi, woman!” Fred laughed. “Steady on! I put a lot of thought into this. You might let me get through it.”  
  
  
Hermione sat back on her heels, wiping her eyes and smiling through her tears. “Sorry. Proceed.”  
  
  
Fred readjusted his collar. “Right! Where was I? Oh, yes.” He looked her directly in the eye. “Hermione Jean Granger. Would you do me the singular honor of agreeing to be my wife?”  
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. “It would be my privilege.”  
  


She noticed that his hands were shaking as he took the ring from the box and held it closer for her inspection. It consisted of a delicate silver band with a brilliant diamond solitaire.   
  
  
“I hope it’s suitable. We can change it if you like.”  
  
  
Hermione tentatively extended her hand and whispered, “It’s absolutely perfect.”  
  
  
Fred tilted the ring slightly and she noticed a slight glimmer coming from the inside of the band. “I had it inscribed.” There were more tears of joy as Hermione read the words, in delicate script, that Fred had chosen - “ _I solemnly swear to love you for all time_.”  


  
He slipped the ring on her finger and then pulled her close, kissing her deeply. They stayed like that for a long time before Fred stood, helped Hermione to her feet and drew her to the railing. Standing so they both faced the same direction, he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist. Gazing down at her, he said, “Just one more thing needed then.”  
  
  
He raised his wand upwards. “Denuniatio!” A burst of bright light sailed high into the air before exploding into thousands of smaller pieces. They flew around wildly for a moment before reassembling to form a message that illuminated the night sky, reading “She said yes!”  
  
  
Instantly a roar of whoops and hollers could be heard coming from the Burrow. Moments later Fred and Hermione were surrounded by the rest of the party, all excitedly hugging and congratulating the happy couple.  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**  
  
  
They were married in a simple ceremony on that very spot, surrounded by those very same people, just three months later.   
  
  
Sensing it would be difficult for Fred to select a best man in George’s absence, Hermione suggested that, in lieu of attendants, they instead have their family and close friends stand in a circle around them.  
  


Fred wore his best suit and Hermione chose an antique lace sheath dress. She wore her hair long and loose, pulled back from her face with a delicate silver headband entwined with small alabaster beads that complemented the single strand of pearls that Molly loaned her for the occasion.  
  
  
It was a struggle but Fred kept his promise to not see the bride in her dress before the appointed time. Hermione had him stand at the gazebo, facing the other way as she and father proceeded down a path that had been enchanted by Luna, bordered with wild bluebells and tiny butterflies. When she reached a specific spot, Hermione nodded at Harry. He then signaled Fred who turned around and promptly felt his knees start to give way at the sight of her.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had agreed to preside over the ceremony, smiled and whispered "Steady on, lad" as he discretely helped the groom regain his footing.

When it came time to exchange the rings, Hermione was delighted when she realized that Fred had enchanted both of them to reveal the words “Mischief Managed” when placed upon their fingers.  
  
  
After the vows had been exchanged, Shacklebolt raised his wand high above them and a shower of stars encircled the bride and groom as they kissed.

  
  
Hermione’s parents took it all in stride, even the sight of Hagrid, wiping his eyes with a large, spotted handkerchief, gushing over his “ lil’ ‘ermione” and repeatedly declaring that everything was “Beautiful! Jus’ Beautiful!”.  
  


After the ceremony there was much laughter and dancing. Fred worked with Harry to incorporate some muggle music into the festivities and the duo reduced everyone to tears when they attempted to teach both Arthur and Hagrid the ‘Macarena’.

  


Fred even managed to coax Professor McGonagall out for a waltz and stunned the entire crowd by dipping her deeply at the end of the song. She made a show of being quite cross by this but the smile on her face told a different story.

  
The evening concluded with a magnificent fireworks display, created by the groom, the likes of which – all in attendance agreed - have never been seen either before or since.  



	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**  
  


There were fireworks again, a little over 2 years later when Fred and Hermione announced they were expecting their first child. Fred was very attentive, reading every book on pregnancy that he could get his hands on and insisting on quoting his new found knowledge at every opportunity.  
  


Hermione half-jokingly asked if they revisit the idea of Fred taking the vow to feel her pain during child birth. Fred never told her that she had, in actuality, broken 2 of his fingers during labor, however she did notice that soon afterwards he created a rubber arm for expectant fathers for the store and kept one in reserve for himself to use during the subsequent deliveries.  
  


Any pain that he felt, however, vanished the moment that they handed him their first child, a little girl whom they christened Georgiana Grace. Holding his daughter and staring at his wife, Fred was certain that he had never been happier in his life.  
  
  
The following years were mainly happy ones, adding two more children to the family. (Hermione put her foot down at the suggestion that they try to field their own Quidditch team.) 

  


They had their issues, as all married couples do. However, whenever Fred’s antics started to annoy her, Hermione would recall Molly’s words in the kitchen years before and whenever Fred got frustrated with Hermione’s need for order and organization, he remembered all of the chaos that she had lived through and reminded himself that there were worse things than always knowing where his socks and pants were located.  
  
  
They also kept a series of pictures on their mantle – their wedding, the children, the loved ones they had lost- in order remind themselves that what they had was worth fighting for and so they overcame any obstacles that came their way.   
  
  
Fred constantly bragged on his wife’s achievements in regards to both her work and their home and Hermione boasted to anyone that would listen about her husband’s brilliant creations and business acumen.   
  
  
The bad dreams never completely went away for either of them but they continued to decrease in frequency and it was a comfort to know that there were always loving arms holding them when they awoke.  
  


Both lived to a ripe old age. Fred got his wish as Hermione lived just long enough after his passing to ensure that the store was in good hands, that their children and grandchildren were taken care of and that Fred’s obituaries in the Quibbler and the Prophet were both factually accurate _and_ grammatically correct.  
  


Fred and Hermione were buried together on a warm spring day in the cemetery near the Burrow, their graves located next to his parents and George. The headstone was surprising simple. It contained their names, dates of birth and death and two simple words – “ _Mischief Managed_ ”.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. It was actually the very first fan fiction I ever wrote so I acknowledge its a little rough around the edges. If you would be so kind as to leave feedback (kindly, please) I would greatly appreciate it. I have an idea for a Hermione / Draco story but am unsure if anyone would be interested? Again, thank you for your time.


End file.
